My High School Life
by Tenshi-Chan008
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are the best of friends, but when thier friends pair off will they get together? Or will someone get in the way? pairings: [SasuSaku, minor NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen] Story is better than the summary! I'm not good at summaries
1. Prolouge

**My first fanfic I hope you like it! Sorry, i chose to do a drama fic first, but i'm not feeling in such a happy mood to do a comedy. No flames and i appreciate constructive critisism. I'll do the first few chapters and if you like it then review and tell me to keep writing. If you don't then just comment and i'll discontinue. By the way requests are still welcome even if i am working on a fic.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

_**Prolouge:**_

****

**__**

An 8 year old pink haired girl was running through a grassy plain laughing and smiling like all little children do. Soon after she collapsed on top of a hill close to a cherry blossom. She giggled as she looked up at the tree. She had a red ribbon that she used as a headband and brilliant emerald eyes.

"well, well look who we have here?" A girl with dark brown hair and purple eyes said with an ice cold tone behind her

The girl stiffened at the sound of the voice and slowly turned to look at the owner of it. Her eyes widened in both surprise and fear. Her stomach plummeted as all happiness before was drained away.

"Little Ms. Forehead, huh?" her posse chorused

"w-what do you want?" stuttered Sakura trying but failing to be brave

"Aww, she's scared!" cackled the purple eyed girl

One of her 'followers' with blonde hair and maroon eyes grabbed Sakura by her sleeve and had an evil glint in her eye. Sakura yelped as she was roughly pulled toward the girl.

"Isn't she the one who stopped us from beating up that Hyuuga girl?" she sneered glancing back at her friends

**FLASHBACK:**

_"P-please, I d-didn't k-know__ you wanted__th__-__that p-part in the play!" A white eyed girl cried_

_The girl was backed against a wall and the purple eyed girl with 3 other girls cornered the Hyuuga heiress. The purple eyed girl always got what she wanted whether through force or her unlikely talent._

_"You will hand the part over to me! Don't show up at the day of the play! Got it?" The purple eyed girl commanded_

_"H-Hai!"__ Hinata answered her eyes welling up with tears_

_"__Hina__-chan!" a voice called from behind the posse_

_"S-Saku-chan?__"__ Hinata looked behind the group_

_"Forehead!" one of the posse members growled__ as a pink haired girl shoved her way past the group _

_"Back off of her!"__ Sakura yelled protectively standing in front of Hinata__ with an intense glare_

_"What are you gonna do about it?" asked a black haired girl_

_"Hinata, run" whispered Sakura_

_Hinata wasn't sure of what to do until Sakura pushed her away from the scene and the brave pink haired girl tackled all four girls. After the incident Sakura was bruised a lot because she was outnumbered__, she did put up a good fight_

**End FLASHBACK**

"Healed from your wounds already?" another posse member snickered

"What do you want?" Sakura asked again

The purple eyed leader and her group smirked and began knocking her around. Tears began to pour down her eyes as she did not try to fight back. She knew if she did it would only lead to trouble like last time when they blamed her for the mess and she was punished. Suddenly a blur of black flashed for a minute than the next thing Sakura knew she was sitting on top of a tree branch with a spiky raven haired boy in front of her.

"are you all right?" he asked worriedly

Sakura looked at him before looking back down at the ground and nodding. She felt as though she burdened someone because she had to be saved.

"arigatou" Sakura whispered

"what's your name?" he asked curiously

"Sakura" she replied weakly

"I'm Sasuke" he gave her a small smile

When she looked into his eyes they were soft and she knew she could trust him. She was happy she could make another friend and her eyes lightened.

"Arigatou Sasuke. I hope we can be friends." Sakura smiled brightly despite her condition

Sasuke was stunned to see her injured all over, but still be able to smile. He felt as if he wanted to protect her from now on.

"Hai, best friends" he said smiling back

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke are now 9 years old and were at the swings with Naruto laughing and having a great time. Sakura met Naruto through Sasuke and now the three of them are best friends. They took turns pushing Sakura and sometimes Naruto and Sasuke would compete to see who could swing the highest and fastest.

Sakura would be ecstatic to watch and it would always end in a tie. Naruto would argue saying he won while Sasuke did the same. Sakura giggled and then soon she played peacemaker and stopped their 'argument' if you can call wrestling and throwing insults and argument.

Now they were sitting in the grass near the swings laughing about jokes and things Naruto would say or do. Sasuke then stood and everyone stopped to look at him.

"Naruto, wait up for a minute 'kay?" Sasuke said

Naruto nodded before Sasuke dragged Sakura off a bit far from the swings holding something in his closed right hand.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked after being pulled away to hat same cherry blossom hill

"Sakura, here I want you to have this. All of my best friends have them, so you should too."

Sasuke gave her a beaded bracelet that spelled Sakura's name on it. Sakura looked at it in the palm of her hand, admiring the work then smiled and slipped it on her wrist

"My friends braclets's spell their own names on it."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped before tackling him to the ground in a hug just at the foot of the tree

"You're Welcome!" he laughed grinning

Naruto ran over and tackled Sakura into a hug pushing her off Sasuke which disappointed the Uchiha, but he laughed nonetheless after a mock glare he gave Naruto.

"now you're one of us Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed letting her go

Sakura was stunned at how nice they were being to her. She looked at both of them who were smiling widely at her. Sakura laughed and put her hand out.

"Best friends, promise!" Sakura beamed

"promise!" both boys chanted in unison putting their hands one over the other

"promise to never break! Promise to stick together no matter the punishment!" They chorused together

Laughing they let themselves fall back and they laid together side by side watching the sun go down.

**

* * *

**

**Please review! Thanks for reading my fic!**


	2. Konoha High

**Remeber to Review and tell me if you like it so far! No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

"Alright already!" Sakura screeched after slamming her hand on the snooze button, almost breaking the clock.

Footsteps were heard and then Ino's voice

"Forehead girl, wake up! Get ready for the first day of school!"

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute. By the way don't call me that anymore my forehead is normal sized now!"

"You'll always be my little forehead girl, Sak!" Ino chirped before dashing out the door barely avoiding a pillow aimed at her head.

Sakura groaned and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, shower, and put on a white tube top and jean skirt then grabbing her bag, car keys, and cell phone. She dashed down stairs while reading the text message recently sent to her.

Forehead-girl,

Getting a ride with Shika

-Ino

'geez Ino! You ask a for ride then Shikamaru is already taking you…since when did she call him 'Shika'?' Sakura thought

Sakura stuffed down a slice of toast then dashed out the door to see Sasuke on his Black and Blue motorcycle revving the engine with a black helmet on. He gestured her to ride with him instead of taking her red 2007 Chevrolet Corvette she got just a few months ago on her birthday.

'oh well, save gas and money' she thought

Yes, she was rich, but not filthy rich. The shoulder length pink haired girl hopped behind him and he looked back at her.

"no helmet?" he asked raising a brow

"nah, so why'd ya decide to drive me?" she asked

The teen in front of her revved the engine again and sped down the street making Sakura hold on to his waist and lean her head on his back.

"I missed you" he said jokingly

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a dangerously low voice

"alright, alright it's the first day. I want company" he said a hint of sadness

Sakura raised a curious eyebrow and somehow Sasuke sensed it and sped faster making her grip tighten and him smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, slow down!" she shrieked

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura glared holes in his back, which he once again sensed and once again sped up making her grip tighten again and his smirk widen, very much liking her 'hold' on him.

"we're here" he announced

Sasuke said stopping the bike in the large parking lot abruptly making Sakura almost fall over if it wasn't for Sasuke catching her before she met the ground.

"you did that on purpose!" Sakura yelled angrily her cheeks flushing red from anger

"you're cute when you're mad." he said teasingly

"Sasuke!" she yelled her cheeks flushing angrily or from the compliment, she didn't know

"yes?"

"grrr!" she growled

"we should get our schedules, since we just transferred to Konoha" he said

Sasuke casually started walking off while Sakura huffed. He noticed her not following him and turned around smirking and an amused raised brow.

"coming?" he asked

She reluctantly followed him muttering incoherent words such as 'jerk' and 'smartass' which he heard and smirked wider.

"love ya too!" he chuckled

"idiot" she said under her breath turning red again while Sasuke saw and heard and chuckled amused.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke found their way to the main office to get their schedules from Tsunadae then met up with Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Ten-Ten. 

"Hey guys! I managed to get Tsunadae to allow us to have the same classes together by bribing her with a truck load worth of Sake!" Ino announced proudly

Everyone sweatdropped, but they preferred having the same classes together rather than being alone with a bunch of people they didn't know.

"I'll read the schedule out loud" announced Ten-Ten

"We have:

Homeroom with Kurenai Room 156

1st Period Algebra with Kakashi Room 129

2nd Period English with Jiraiya Room 203

3rd Period Home EC with Shizune Room 262

4th Period Phys Ed with Gai

5th Period Lunch

6th Period Study Hall with Ibiki room 301

7th Period History with Iruka room 310

8th Period Science with Asuma room 315??

"uh, guys how are we gonna find out where are classes are?" Naruto asked as they walked passed all the lockers and random classrooms

"the Dobe is right" Sasuke said casually

"what did you call me, teme?!"

"a dobe"

"grrr!" Naruto growled

"guys, not the time! Let's just look around!" Sakura suggested

"I a-agree w-with Saku-chan" Hinata stated

"150, 153, 156! Here we go" Ino chirped

The gang walked into the classroom and Kurenai noticed them walk in. She stood up and everyone quieted looking at the large group oddly.

"let's welcome the new students! Please, introduce yourselves"

"Ohayou, I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Uzamaki Naruto!"

"kunnichiwa, My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Neji-san's cousin"

"I'm Ten-Ten"

"Hyuuga Neji"

Everyone gawked at the group, that was a total of 8 new students. Then there were squealing and ogling mostly because of Sakura and Sasuke the others had fanboys/girls, but a little less than those two.The guys looked towards Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten about to cat call when Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji put their arms around Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten and glared.The boys backed off then looked to Sakura who looked available. The girls looked to Sasuke slightly groaning because the other 3 were taken. Both gulped simultaneously.

"Sakura-chan, do you wanna be my girlfriend!?" a guy asked

"Sasuke-kun! Would you bare my children?!" a girl squealed

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

The gang sweatdropped except for Sasuke who death glared at them very annoyed mostly at the boys. Wonder why? and Kurenai decided to intrude in the commotion.

"QUIET!"

Silence.

"alright who'll sit next to Sakura?" all the guys pushed the person next to them, even their girlfriends off the chair for Sakura which led to whines and angry screeches. The boys ignored them and pointed to their now available seats.

The gang sweatdropped again

(the desks are in 2's)

"okaaaay… how about Sasuke?" Kurenai asked

The same thing happened with the girls. Once again the gang sweatdropped and Kurenai frustratedly slapped a hand on her face.

"Alright! Enough of this! Haruno! Uchiha! Sit at the last row by the window!!!"

(seats are like in the anime at the academy in ailes)

"Hai" the said in unison shrugging and walking over to their seats, Sakura by the window

Hinata and Naruto sat together and Ino and Shikamaru sat together and the same with Neji and Ten-Ten. While all the girls and guys complained about wanting to sit next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"for the new students, you should know that the seating arrangement is for all your classes."

"hai" the girls said while the guys nodded in understanding sighing and muttering curses

"Alright, students behave yourself while I go get some aspirin" and with that Kurenai left

All of a sudden girls dragged Sakura to one part of the room while guys dragged Sasuke to the other end.

"What do you think you're doing with our Sasuke-kun?!?" One Fan-girl shrieked who seemed to be the leader. She had black long hair and green eyes. She wore a very short mini skirt and a V – cut neckline showing a lot of her cleavage, in other words she was a whore.

"um, following teachers orders?" Sakura shrugged confused

"Teachers orders my ass! Yumi go cover the door" the green eyed girl ordered

"Hai, Kimi-san!" said girl ran off to look out for Kurenai

"now, you will leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Kimi growled

"I'm guessing you're the leader of his fanclub built a recent 5 minutes ago, huh?" Sakura guessed nonchalantly

"damn straight!" Kimi smirked

"good for you" shrugged Sakura uncaringly. Sasuke was never the one to even look at sluts.

Which apparently was 90 percent of his Fanclub…

"bitch, if you don't wanna get hurt I suggest you stop fucking around!" Kimi fumed from Sakura's attitude

"I can fuck around all I want, slut!" Sakura yelled sick of Kimi's mouth

Kimi growled and grabbed Sakura by the neck pushing her against the wall, but her grip was a little loosened, so she could manage to breathe.

* * *

Back to Sasuke. 

A guy had him slammed against the wall and Sasuke had his eyes narrowed.

"You bastard, don't even look or talk to Sakura or you'll regret" the brown haired guy growled judging by the football jersey he was definitely a jock

"So what if I do? What are you gonna do about it?" Sasuke smirked

"Why you little ass-"

"look who's talking" Sasuke cut him off keeping his smirk

The guy growled and brought up a fist. Sasuke saw Sakura, when he looked over the jock's shoulder and wasn't too happy about her being held against the wall by her throat. Sasuke eyes flashed red for a split second and he caught the punch aimed for his head and flung the jock face first against the wall effortlessly.

"Ichiro, he's getting' away!" one of the guys called to the jock Sasuke punched earlier

The onyx eyed teen ignored them and shoved his way through the crowd of guys that cornered him and punched some out of the way.

"I'm tired of your mouth, you wench" Kimi snarled

"right back at ya, whore" Sakura growled

Kimi reached a hand to slap Sakura, but Sakura caught it with ease and twisted her wrist back making Kimi drop her to the ground.

"You!" Kimi screeched as she held her hand with the other.

She readied a kick at Sakura, but was shoved harshly onto the floor. Sakura briskly stood up and Ami looked to her right to see who pushed her.

"Who fucki – Sasuke-kun?!" Kimi said looking at the spiky haired teen

Sasuke glowered darkly at Ami and took Sakura's wrist.

"Don't. You. Dare. Hurt her. If you, so much as scratch I will hurt you." Sasuke growled

Kimi nervously nodded while Sasuke pulled Sakura gently back to their seats and gestured her to sit down and he followed suit very pissed. Not at the fanboys, he could care less about them, but the fangirlsis what ticked him off.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked still very angry

"No, I'm fine arigatou Sasuke" she replied with a small smile

He couldn't see it, since he was looking straight ahead. He was reminiscing about how he first met Sakura and she was bruised all over. His fists clenched as he remembered the memory and what she told him the day after.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Sakura was giggling chasing Naruto and Sasuke in a game of tag in the park. Sasuke just introduced her to Naruto and the three of them felt they knew each other for years. Sakura tripped over a log, but Sasuke caught her before she fell._

_"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Naruto ran over_

_"Hai!" she giggled "domo arigatou Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke smiled, but then it turned into a frown when he finally noticed all the bandages she had around her body from yesterday._

_"ne, Sakura-chan. How did you get those anyway?" Naruto asked curiously_

_"I was beat up in the park yesterday, but Sasuke-kun fought them off" Sakura answered_

_"good job, teme!" Naruto congratulated_

_"…" Sasuke let the name slide because he was still concerned about the injuries she got._

_"Sasuke-kun, I'm fine. Really, I am! I've been through this a lot" she reassured him_

_Unfortunately it didn't work. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a glint of red flashed in his eyes. He wasn't happy someone hurt Sakura, but knowing she's been hurt a lot more in the past just built up his anger._

_"Who does this to you?" still glaring at the bandages as if they were the one that hurt her _

_"Sasuke-kun, don't worry it's nothing" she tried to reassure him_

_"answer the question Sakura" his eyes flashed into his sharingan for a few seconds_

_Naruto had a concerned expression, but thought it was best to let the situation unfold._

_"I, um. A lot of girls always thought of me as different because of my pink hair and made fun of my forehead. They never liked me for standing out it the crowd, then this one time I saved Hinata from a group of girls, but got injured pretty bad. Now the group of girls and their leader absolutely hated me for helping Hinata. Now whenever they see me they always attack me and knock me around." Sakura said quietly_

_"who is the leader of the group?" Sasuke asked a hint of him being very pissed off in his tone._

_"her name was-" _

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

****

Sakura snapped him out of his flashback. She was waving a hand in front of his face. He turned to look at her questioningly her voice seemed to calm him down.

"Sasuke-kun, come on the bell rang. The others are waiting for us at our second period class." She told him

He merely nodded ' what was that girls name' he thought ' we all moved just to get Sakura away from that girl, so she won't get hurt by her…but what was her name….should I ask Sakura?'

'**yes'**

'what the fuck?! what are you?'

**'inner you, but forget that for now just ask Sakura'**

'I don't think I should bring up the past. They weren't exactly happy memories'

**'stop being a chicken and ask!'**

'damn it, alright. I'll ask' he thought

"Sakura?" Sasuke called as they walked to their next class

"mmhm?" Sakura hummed

"can I ask you a question?"

"sure"

"Do you-?"

"Forehead girl!" Ino yelled cutting him off "come on we've waited forever"

"Ino-pig, it was only 5 minutes" Sakura said

Sakura walked over to Ino and the girls while Sasuke sighed at the interruption and headed to the guys still pondering about the girl who hurt Sakura, so much in the past.

'oh well, she's can't hurt Sakura anymore and Sakura won't ever see her again' he thought

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Please review!**


	3. Sakura's Secret

**Just to clear things up, they are not ninja's in this fic (really sorry! i'm working on one now) they are just normal teenagers. Anything else just tell me via review! Please keep on telling me your opinions they are very much apprieciated!**

Key: "Talking"

'thinking'

** yelling or Flashback sign**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

* * *

In each class the gang had to introduce themselves and finally it came time for lunch. The cafeteria was huge and the food was great. The group chose a table to sit at and each table seated 8 people.

Seating order:

Hinata----- Naruto----- Sakura-- --Sasuke

Shikamaru---Ino -----Ten-Ten-- ---Neji

"Ne, Sakura-chan! How was your vacation?" Naruto asked energetically

"The usual, go out come home, eat, sleep, and then do it all over again." She laughed and everyone laughed with her

"Ne, teme, Sakura-chan! Let's go somewhere together! You know for old times sake!" Naruto suggested

"yeah, you guys are like the three closest best friends!" Ino exclaimed

"y-you gu-guys are, s-so, cl-close" Hinata stuttered

"they have been friends for a good, what? 9 years?" Neji added

"2 years longer than the rest of us" Shikamaru smirked

"yeah, no one can ever tear us apart!!" Naruto claimed

"you're being loud, dobe" Sasuke stated bonking Naruto on the head

"TEME!!!"

"dobe"

Everyone sweatdropped and Sakura decided to quickly step in and change the subject to avoid another fight between the two.

"Sure Naruto-kun! We could spend some time together after being away for, so long" Sakura decided

"sounds, good" Sasuke coolly agreed

"YATA!" Naruto cheered

The girls giggled while the guys smirked and rolled their eyes.

"anywhere, but Ichiraku or a ramen bar" Sasuke quickly added

"way to kill the mood, teme" Naruto whined along with incoherent grumblings

"then it's settled we'll meet after school" Sakura announced

"the rest of us won't go you guys need some more, childhood-bestfriends –time" Ino smiled at the three

The trio brightly smiled while Sasuke let a small one.

"Ino-pig, you're dating Shikamaru and you didn't tell me!" Sakura suddenly remembered

"Yeah, but I was gonna tell you forehead-girl" Ino said putting her hands up in surrender "Ten-chan is too"

"Ten-chan, you too!?" Sakura asked "you guys are dating and you never told me"

"o-or m-me" Hinata added also feeling left out like Sakura

"gomen, it's just I couldn't tell you until I was comfortable with telling you" Ten-Ten replied

"same here" Ino agreed

Sakura sighed " at least I'm not the only girl who isn't dating in this group" she smiled at Hinata

Hinata returned the smile to her friend.

"so, who're the lucky guys?" Naruto asked

Shikamaru and Neji wrapped their arms around Ino and Ten-Ten which made them blush.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!" Naruto shouted surprised "LAZYASS AND MR.STICK-UP-HIS-ASS GOT A GIRL BEFORE ME AND TEME!!!"

Neji and Shikamaru glared and their glares turned into smirks. Sasuke was quite surprised to, but quickly went back to his stoic façade.

"N-Neji-nee-san…" Hinata said shocked as well

"Wow, Congrats guys" Sakura beamed when she got over her shock and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"arigatou" Ino and Ten-Ten chorused while Neji and Shikamaru nodded in thanks

"I want a boyfriend too." Sakura sighed

"A-At le-least yo-you're not a-alone Saku-chan" Hinata comforted

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked. Suddenly Sakura felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered

"I want a girlfriend as much as you want a boyfriend, so why not put two and two together?" Sasuke purred and Sakura went red.

"I-I… y-you…w-we" Sakura rambled nervously

Sasuke smirked and pulled her body against his own. Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino watched the scene before them, amused. The girls had a smile while the guys smirked highly amused.

"Hai?" He asked in a husky tone

His smirk widened when he saw her blush even more.

'She's cute when she blushes and she's, so warm and sof-WAIT she's my friend, my _best_friend' Sasuke thought

Naruto was tormenting Hinata the same way and put an arm around Hinata's shoulders while she turned tomato red.

"Eh? You're single? I'll just have to change that." Naruto spoke in a flirty tone

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered

Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke who looked at him as they exchanged smirks than looked down at the girls in their arms.

"S-S-Sasuke- k-kun..wh-wha…y-y-you" Sakura was finding it very difficult to talk right now

"What was that Sakura-_chan_? I can't understand you clearly" Sasuke asked in a flirtatious tone

He pulled Sakura closer than possible and he wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap which only made her redden even more and his smirk widened.

"That's better. Now you were saying?" he asked huskily as he lightly brushed his pointer finger in a circular motion just above her belly button.

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun…i-i-i-I w-w-was…y-y-y-you" Sakura stuttered in a fast pace

"hai?" he asked nuzzling the crook of her neck

The others were now highly amused some biting their lip to keep from letting out a chuckle or giggle or roar in laughter. The two poor girls were blushing heatedly. Soon Sakura and Hinata snapped out of their reverie when they noticed how _funny_ they must've looked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled incredulously

"Naruto!" Hinata nearly yelled

Sakura got up causing her something to be right in Sasuke's face unintentionally.

'nice view' he thought

( perv!)

Sakura went back to her seat after she grabbed her huge history textbook and wacked Sasuke upside his head and while Sasuke held his head in pain, cursing, Sakura did the same to Naruto.

"Ow! Sakura-chaaan!!! What was that for?!" Naruto whined rubbing his pained head

"That was for Hinata!" Sakura growled

Sakura smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back in thanks. Sasuke stopped rubbing his head and smirked at Sakura.

"It was worth it" he said cockily

"damn you Uchiha" Sakura growled menacingly

"love ya' too" he grinned mockingly

Meanwhile at another table the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub President was seething at what she saw. Yup, she saw everything, but didn't take it as a joke, but as actual PDA (public display of affection)

"I'm not handing over Sasuke-kun that easily" Kimi growled

A few classes later and school had finally ended and the three inseparable trio had met at the gates and started walking off.

"Dobe, where are we going?" Sasuke impatiently asked

"I'd like to know that too, Naruto-kun" Sakura politely agreed

"you'll see" Naruto said reassuringly

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached it, Konoha central park. Sasuke and Sakura were both speechless. They've never been there, since their middle school days.

"It's been a long time" Sakura finally spoke

"too long" Sasuke said with a happy smirk

"come on you guys let's go to the swings" Naruto suggested

The other two nodded without complaint and took a seat on the swings. There were only groups of two swing sets and, since they refused to split up and instead took turns. Sasuke and Naruto would take turns pushing Sakura on the swing and using the free one like they used to.

"Higher, Sasuke-kun" Sakura giggled

"look who's being bossy" Naruto teased jokingly

"yeah" Sasuke said with a small smile in the same tone as Naruto, but complied when Sakura replied with another giggle

"Dobe, it's my turn" Sasuke said stopping Sakura's swing which earned a whine and he smirked (lot's of smirking)

"okay, teme" Naruto said not minding "ne, how about a race to see who can go higher?"

"alright" Sakura smiled

"sure" Sasuke shrugged

"on your mark..get set…go!"

And with that Sasuke and Sakura both began to swing higher and higher both we're nearly tied, until Naruto pushed Sakura higher and she was winning.

"yeah, go Sakura-chan!"Naruto cheered

"no fair" Sasuke mock pouted and Sakura teasingly stuck her tongue out at him

Sasuke jumped and almost immediately Sakura jumped too, not knowing Sakura did so, Naruto who was gonna go to the water fountain had Sakura land on top of him and Sasuke landing on top of Sakura, dog pile fashion. They all ended up laughing anyway Sasuke chuckling.

They got off each other and Sakura had mischievous glint in her eye which Naruto understood. They both inched a little bit farther from Sasuke like he got a disease. He gave them a questioning look and they both had a sly smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped

'she's sounds a bit _too_ happy, something's up' he thought

She poked him on the chest making him slightly stumble back.

"you're it" She giggled and Naruto and her ran in separate directions

"oh, so that's how it's gonna be" Sasuke smirked playfully

He ran in a different direction then Sakura's and Naruto's. Who ran and then roughly bumped into each other landing with a thump right next to the cherry blossom tree.

"do you think he gave up?" after 15 minutes of waiting

"I don't think, so Naruto-kun" Sakura answered

"why?" Naruto asked

"be-"

"'cuz I didn't" Sasuke cut in, his hands on both their shoulders making them jump in surprise

"teme!"

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"got you….both" he smirked triumphantly

"damn" they cursed

"watch your mouths'" Sasuke playfully joked and they laughed while he chuckled

"look" Sakura finally said after 5 minutes of silence

She pointed to the sun setting and they laid in the grass with Sakura in the middle, watching the sun set, peacefully.

"It's beautiful"

"yeah"

"Aa"

"So best friends forever?" Sakura asked

The two boys looked at her as if she had 5 heads as they all sat up.

"of course" Sasuke replied

"forever and for always" Naruto agreed

They all smiled even Sasuke smiling a little and put their right hand out and on top of each others, showing their friendship wristlets that held each of their names.

"That's what these are for, right?" Naruto referred to the wristlets

"Aa, inseparable" stated Sasuke the smile not faltering

"As long as we're best friends we'll keep them. That'll be a long time" Sakura laughed a little with Naruto and Sasuke.

"promise to never break, promise to stick together no matter the punishment!" they said in unison, nostalgia swept over them

With what was said they laid back down Sakura had her hands resting at her sides, Naruto's were behind his head, and as was Sasuke's just a little more casually.

Silence.

But it was a peaceful silence.

The sun began to disappear at the horizon as nightfall came meaning they should head home and as if thinking the same thing they stood up at the same time.

"Time to head back" said Sakura reluctantly

None of them wanted to leave the moment, but none the less they headed home the smile slipping off their faces as tired expressions replaced them. First Naruto went home and now Sakura, since Sasuke couldn't leave his female best friend alone in the darkness he walked her.

"Sasuke-kun, if I got a boyfriend you and Naruto would look him over right?"

Sasuke slightly frowned and the thought of Sakura being with another man, jealousy? Nah, but something bothered him, jealousy was a possibility…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"of course we would." Sasuke said reassuringly

"you wouldn't do anything rash, right?" Sakura asked

" 1) I'd say you're not interested 2) if he is persistent I will slightly beat him up and 3) Don't forget about Naruto" he ended slightly joking due to the smile

Sakura laughed and Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Still, we won't let anyone hurt you" in a serious tone

"Hai, and I'm grateful to have such good friends" Sakura smiled

It also made Sasuke smile too a little as they continued to walk.

'I think I just noticed something. Sasuke-kun, hasn't been smiling much lately and most of them are small he used to laugh and not just chuckle even if he was stoic all the time.' Sakura thought

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked noticing his strange behavior

"huh? Uh, it's nothing Sakura. Really, just forget about it. I'm fine" he lied turning his gaze to the ground

They stopped at the gate of her house, but Sakura made no move to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, I've known you for years you're hiding something. Whatever it is you can tell me, I'm one of your best friends remember?" Sakura tried to persuade him

"…It's nothing" he said more monotonously

"Sasuke…if I told you something I never told anyone, will you tell me?" Sakura asked

"…"

"have you met my parents?" she asked

"…no"

"that's because…they-they're dead, along with my little sister and brother" Sakura forced it out, it was obviously difficult to say.

"Sakura…" Sasuke was surprised and also pitied her

'I never even noticed I hadn't met her parents yet after 9 years. She usually seemed, so happy, but then again when she was younger I recall a glint of sadness and depression'

"It was quite a few months before I met you that they died after an accident at a formal party they were at and, since I was at school that time they could only bring my younger brother, who was a baby and my younger sister who was only turning 2."

"What happened?" he asked

" Someone had been drinking and there were reports that whoever the person was caused the fire. They weren't sure, but it was a big possibility. My parents weren't any of the few who escaped and neither were my siblings."

"…"

"At first I was a total wreck, but when I ran into Hinata I decided then that I should be strong for her, my family, and my past and future friends" she smiled with teary eyes

"2 years later when I met Ino she spotted me at the graveyard they were buried and she found out when I was murmuring to myself. She insisted I stay with her and she wouldn't except no for an answer, my family inheritance prevented any money problems , since I'm pretty rich and so I lived at Ino's house ever since. "she ended her story

"…but this isn't Ino's house?"

Sakura pointed across the street to what was indeed Ino's house.

"I would tell people this was my house…" a tear finally shed from her eyes "will you trust me now?" she asked with a hopeful smile

Sasuke walked up to her and wiped the tear away with a brush of his hand. He looked her in the eye to see if she was lieing, praying in his mind that it was some cruel and twisted joke, but she wasn't. Her eyes expressed true sorrow and depression betraying her smile.

'the Uchiha clan, gifted to be able to see through deception …including lies' he thought

"I promise I'll tell you, just not yet" he told her and walked home

'Sasuke…if only you'd tell me sooner' Sakura thought she knew something was eating at him from inside

* * *

**Please review! .**


	4. Visiting Family

**Here's my fourth chapter. I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but i am also working on other stories and the story "Possesive Much?" which i already have up. It's humor, but so far i only have one chappie for it ( -.-') . It's not a oneshot.**

**Hope you like the chappie, i'm slowly building the drama.**

**Please review: )**

* * *

It's been a whole week of school and everyone is use to their classes and schedules and ever, since Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's day at the park Naruto and Sasuke always meet at 'Sakura's house' and walk to school together. Sasuke of course stayed quiet about her secret.

"Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted

"Morning" Sasuke simply stated

The guys were at 'Sakura's doorstep' with their messenger bags and Sakura just answered the door.

"Let's go guys" Sakura said "I also made you lunch!"

"Really?! Arigatou Sakura-chan! I love your cooking!" Naruto happily yelled

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, and dobe your being loud" Sasuke said serene as usual

"Shut up teme!" Naruto growled

"Dobe"

"grr-"

"Let's go guys we might be late" Sakura intruded

Naruto reluctantly let it go walking a little bit ahead and Sasuke was calm as ever.

"Sasuke-kun, should I tell everyone (referring to their group) about my family?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke

"Maybe you should tell Naruto first" he shrugged

"Yeah, you're right I'll tell him later"

Naruto looked behind and saw his best friends walking a little farther behind him.

"Ne, you guys are walking pretty slow" Naruto said

"Gomen, Naruto-kun" Sakura apologized

"hn" Sasuke grunted

They both walked faster to catch up to Naruto who stopped, so they could catch up. They were already at school and screaming fangirls and boys crowded the three.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!!! CAN I BE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!!!" some fanboys called

"NARUTOOO-KUN!!! PLEASE MARRY ME!!!" some fangirls choired

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!! I LOVE YOOOOOU!!!" his fangirls shouted

"Gomen, I have to get to class" Sakura sweetly apologized

"Sakura-chan, you're so kind" her fanboys praised and reluctantly walked away

"Hey girls we need to go and I'm looking for a… different type of girl" Naruto said a little harshly

"Alright, Naru-kun" his fangirls said whining and they finally left

"Go away" Sasuke said coldly and glared at them

"Alright, Sasuke-kun we'll be right here if you want us" his fangirls said then walked away

They headed to their lockers which were right next to each other and began to take out their stuff and headed to class together. While Sakura was listening to Naruto's ramblings about ramen, fangirls, and a new girlfriend Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura.

'How can she be, so nice to them?!' Sasuke thought 'even Naruto was harsh'

At class the three took their seats for homeroom. Kurenai-sensei wasn't there yet, so everyone started to talk to each other. When their fanboys/girls were about to come over to them Sasuke sent them the Uchiha glare which sent them back to whatever they were doing and Sakura apologized to her fanboys.

"Why are you, so nice to them?" Sasuke asked irritated

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked him very confused

"Your fanboys" his eye twitched and having to say those words

"Oh, well I guess it's because it doesn't feel right to be mean to them, they ever did anything entirely wrong"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, I have to-"

"Alright everyone take a seat!" Kurenai interrupted "We will be having a special fund raising for the animal shelter, so it can be renovated. We are therefore hosting a fair, pair up in group's and decide on what you will do together." She said clapping her hands signaling them to begin.

"Sasuke-kun, after school I can hang out with you or the others because I'm going somewhere today" Sakura whispered so only Sasuke could hear.

"Where are you going because I have to go – "Sasuke whispered back but was interrupted

"Just don't ask Sasuke" she said quietly and began to walk towards their friends.

Sasuke stared after her with confused eyes then shrugged it off, he had somewhere to go too, but he'd give everyone the message. He followed her towards them all.

Ino and Ten-Ten were beaming with ideas for the project while Shikamaru and Neji would throw in revisions that could make it work.

Hinata and Sakura were mostly listening and added on to their ideas while Naruto energetically bounced with different ideas and who would do them. Sasuke analyzed everything, correcting mistakes so the ideas would be full proof.

"And the girl's could work a car wash!" Naruto beamed

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji glared at him for suggesting such. Interpreting the girl's would wear bikini's. They were not pleased…

"That's a great idea!" Ino beamed

"It could work." Ten-Ten added thoughtfully

"Definitely" added Hinata shyly

"It would make good profit for the fair and everything" Sakura nodded

The guys aside from Naruto shot them an incredulous look while Naruto grinned proudly. They muttered before agreeing.

"We guys can run booths to like the ones at the fair!" Naruto exclaimed

"I'll run a photo booth" Shikamaru said lazily

"I'll do darts" Neji said

"I'll do three shots" Sasuke shrugged (A/N: you know those booths where they give you three tennis balls to knock down a stack of cans or bowling pins?)

"Then it's settled!" Ino cheered "we pair up into two's so the girls can help the guys set up their booths, since the car wash won't be so hard to set up!"

Everyone nodded and agreed. It sounded fool proof, so they basically planned it, but they'd start tomorrow since today was their movie night.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal except for Sakura who was being distant. Everyone knew that when she got like this they should leave her alone, she just needed sometime and she'd be cheery the day after.

At Lunch…

Naruto was slurping down the ramen Sakura cooked for him while Sasuke was calmly eating his onigiri Sakura made for him. Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji looked at their glop of brown… stuff then to Sasuke and Naruto's food.

Then Neji asked simply:

"How come you make them lunch and not us?" he asked

Everyone but the happy threesome nodded in agreement looking at Sakura.

"Sorry guys, to tell you the truth I never thought of getting you guys some because I always use to make lunch for Sasuke and Naruto" she replied staring out into space and taking a bite of her riceball.

Neji looked at Sasuke's food.

Sasuke noticed and smirked while cruelly (in Neji's view) sinking his teeth into his last onigiri

Neji glared hatefully as his hopes of a decent meal were burned by the Uchiha

The 5 of them looked to Naruto who hadn't touched his tempuri (sp?)

They all made a dive for it.

"It's mine Neji! Back off!!" growled Ten-Ten

"No way" Neji growled back

"Neji come on!" whined Ino

"Troublesome Hyuuga" Muttered Shikamaru

"Neji-nee-san, can I have it?" asked Hinata with a puppy pout

Silence…

Everyone stared at her and she blushed from all of the attention.

"Hn" Neji grunted, he would not have his cousin eat that brown… thing, yes thing

Neji reluctantly gave her the food as Ino, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru groaned at having nothing to eat as Hinata ate happily biting into her delicious food. Sakura sat up after finishing her food

"You know, I have an extra bento in my car" Sakura said throwing the keys in the air

They all went wide-eyed and made a dive for it landing dog pile on top of the keys. Ten-Ten got it and made a dash for the car.

"Ten-Ten!" Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji yelled after her

"Nnnh" She hummed sticking out her tongue

She unlocked the door and everyone jumped into the car to get to the only edible thing left on campus.

* * *

The bell that signaled the end of eighth period rang and Sakura's cheerful smile wiped off her face as she sighed sadly. She made her way to her locker and she looked as if a black cloud was hanging over her head.

"Sakura-chan! You wanna walk together for movie night today!?" asked Ino as she looked for her friend.

Sakura froze up and as fast as you can say 'artichoke' she was gone and already dashed out the school before anyone can ask her where she was going.

Ino furrowed her brows as she lost sight of her friend. She spotted one of Sakura's best friends at his locker.

"Sasuke, what's up with her?" asked Ino as she walked up to him at his locker

"She needs to go somewhere today, she won't be going to movie night at your place and neither will I" he answered after stuffing his books in and closing it shut then walking out of the school.

Ino raised a brow at both Sasuke and Sakura's strange behavior, but shrugged it off and caught up with Hinata and Ten-Ten who were on their way home.

* * *

Once Sasuke got home he opened the door quietly with his key and stepped in.

"I'm home" he whispered, he always said those words after stepping inside

No response…

'Just as I thought' he thought and sighed

He kicked off his shoes and trudged up the stairs to his room and flopped down on the bed staring up at his ceiling. Then his vision shifted to the picture by his bed.

The picture of him and his family. Itachi and him in the middle with his father's hand on both their heads with a little smile and their mother's arms around both of them as crouched in front of their father with her head between theirs. Itachi had an annoyed expression with a small smile. While a 15 year old Sasuke gave an actual true smile.

He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling as a red ribbon nailed to the ceiling caught his attention.

The onyx eyed teen looked away as it brought back memories and instead decided to visit his family. He grabbed his keys and about to leave when he looked out the window.

It was pouring.

'Better get a jacket' he thought

Snatching his jacket from the coat rack he also grabbed the umbrella lying against the wall before heading out the door.

* * *

She was there on every anniversary of their death.

Sakura would come to the graveyard and kneel by their graves. Sometimes she'd ask for guidance or update them on her days sometimes even read her personal diary to them. Right now she kneeled there silently knowing she wouldn't leave for a while.

In her hands were here father's favorite Teriyaki Chicken and her mother's favorite flower: tulips. Sakura layed them on their corresponding head stones and closed her eyes to prevent the tears.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kiri-chan (her baby sister), and Kouru-chan (her little brother). I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I knew you wouldn't be happy if I skipped school, so of course I had to go…" she trailed and tears brimmed her eyes, but nevertheless she gave a sad smile

"Everyone is fine and nothing much has changed, I really wished you were here though. Naruto is hyper as ever, this time he's looking for a girlfriend, I wish Hinata luck. Sasuke, for some reason, seems slightly different; he's become more broodier and a little emotionless. He's just not the same…" she continued

"I brought dad's favorite food and your favorite flower" she smiled sadly as tears blurred her vision

"I wish things could have turned out differently…" Sakura whispered choking back a sob

She clenched her hands on her lap and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears. Rain began to pour down on her. At first it was like her family was crying with her as an abnormal warm breeze wrapped around her like they were embracing her. With Sakura's eyes clenched shut she couldn't see the ghostly middle aged woman holding a baby, man, and a little boy embracing her.

She did feel their presence and her sobs lightened. She cried harder and wrapped her arms around herself as she was attacked by memories of her family.

"Sakura" a voice said softly behind her

Her eyes widened and her sobs ceased the warm gusts were gone, but the rain poured harder and she was soaking wet. She whipped her head around and saw one of her best friends.

"Sasuke" she whispered and stood up, her jeans dirty from the mud

He came closer and shielded her from the rain with his black umbrella. He had a worried expression as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing" he said with a slightly stern tone

'Why is she out here in this kind of weather?' he thought as he glared at her for not taking care of yourself

"You're going to get yourself sick" he lightly growled at her

Sakura smiled knowing it was his way of showing he cared.

"I was visiting my family… it's the anniversary of their death" she said in a distant tone as she looked out at the rain

Sasuke's eyes widened. He never expected those words to come from her mouth; they were the farthest from what he had in mind. Then again, why else would she be at a graveyard if not to visit loved ones?

"… I'm visiting mine as well" he said as he looked out at the rain also

He thought about his kind mother, his wise father, and his stern yet caring brother. Itachi could be a pain sometimes and procrastinate when Sasuke asked if they could wrestle for good time's sake, but they were family and they were close.

She stiffened and turned to look at him with a shocked and sad expression.

"Yeah, they died some months ago. I felt the need to visit them today" he said as he nudged his head to the right

The pink haired girl looked in the direction he was pointing at which were three graves. She breathed shakily as realization hit her.

"I'm so sorry, this must be why you've become… distant" she said shakily

"Don't be, it's not your fault" he said ignoring the last part

"Sasuke just because your family died doesn't mean you have to go with them. Wouldn't they want you to continue living happily? If you visit them and think of them often then I'm sure they'd be happy, but don't let mourning control your life." Sakura said softly

She put her hand on his shoulder and Sasuke roughly turned away, he regretted doing that when he felt Sakura tense.

'Please, don't walk away' he thought as he closed his eyes 'don't leave

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as he stiffened then slowly returned the hug. Right now they both needed a shoulder to lean on…

'He's alone now, just like me. But…' she thought

"We're not alone Sasuke. We still have our friends" she voiced against his shoulder

"…I know" he said

'Now' he finished in his thoughts

He smiled a small but meaningful smile. He could always count on Sakura and Naruto. The others too.

"Arigatou" he whispered

Sakura did not hear him, but he felt content just saying those words the wind carried. A small distance away two families watched Sasuke and Sakura with a smile, but soon wavered in the gusty winds and disappeared leaving traces of mist.

* * *

**So, is it okay? Because i thought that i wasn't doing so good with this chappie... But in the last part the 2 families were Sasuke's and Sakura's families, they were ghosts I know it's kinda chilling but i had to put that there, it suited the mood. (in my view). This chappie was supposed to be sad, but i added a little humor in the begining.**

**Please review! **


	5. closer than ever

**I finally updated! sorry for the wait i was just adding another chapter in my other story and i had places to go people to see, but you probably don't need my excuses -.-' Anyway in this chapter there isn't much drama because i decided to lighten up the mood before i start the real drama which is in the next chapter hint hint. **

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Diclaimer: i do not own Naruto!**

**Pleas Review! . **

**

* * *

**

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke-kun! St-HAHA-op!" Sakura squealed as she was tickled to death by her onyx eyed best friend

"not unless you tell me where you put my book bag!" He laughed

They were at the park in front of the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke held Sakura from behind and was tickling her like mad.

It's actually been 2 months after that day at the graveyard. Both Sasuke and Sakura silently promised to be there for the other to lean on. Now they were closer than ever. Their friends now knew about Sakura's family and all felt sympathy for her especially Naruto who was like the brother she would've had.

Just a day ago Naruto told them he would ask Hinata out and he'd be back after their date. Now Sasuke and Sakura were waiting patiently for their blonde haired friend when Sakura brought up the subject of the mysterious disappearance of Sasuke's book bag…

"ne-HAHA-ver!" she yelled rebelliously as she slipped from his arms and ran off

"I'm gonna get you!" He shouted in his rare moments of loosening up

"yeah right! Catch me if you can!!" she laughed "HAHA-KYAAA!"

She yelled as she was tackled into the soft grass by Sasuke who straddled her, grinning with that mischievous glint as he raised those hands that can make her laugh uncontrollably.

"you have till the count of 10" he said with a mock dangerous tone

"hmph" she said stubbornly

"9"

"…"

"8"

"…"

"7"

"1"

"0" he finished as he tickled her on her sides again

She was always so ticklish.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Sas-HAHA-uke st-HAHA-op" She cried between laughs "it hurts"

"if it hurt so much then why are you laughing?" he asked grinning

"Ouch HAHAHA my stomach hurts HAHAHA" she laughed

"tell me where it is!"

"o-okay, be-hind the, the bush!" she cried in laughter

"thank you" Sasuke said smirking as she glared at him

He triumphantly snatched his book bag out of the bush next to the Sakura tree and flashed her a smile fangirls would swoon and faint over.

Sakura glared.

Sasuke chuckled.

They both walked over to the Sakura tree when they saw a yellow blob in the distance.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" he hollered much more cheerful than usual

He ran towards them with his eyes glimmering. Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"I guess the date went out well, huh?" giggled Sakura

"yeah, Hinata-chan is so cute when she blushes" he said in a dazed or dreamy tone

"well, the dobe is in love" Sasuke commented

"Ha! What would teme here know about love?" Naruto said mockingly

"dobe" Sasuke glared

"just kidding teme" Naruto chuckled light heartedly

"hn" Sasuke wasn't amused

'wtf? Whatever happened to the laughing and smiling Sasuke a couple minutes ago?' thought Sakura incredulously as she tried to understand Sasuke's mood swings.

"what are you and Hinata now?" asked Sakura as she looked at him

"we're officially dating!" Naruto exclaimed grinning like an idiot

"wow, the dobe got a girlfriend. That's something" Sasuke smirked

"yeah, and before you teme!" Naruto gloated while Sasuke glared

"whatever"

Sakura giggled

"seriously though guys. You've been single way to long! Get in the dating game!!" Naruto cheered "you know… you to do look good together and you know each other better than some other guy or girl"

Was it just them or was Naruto hooking them up?

Sasuke and Sakura blushed. Sasuke's was small though unlike Sakura's dark tint of red

"N-Ne, Naruto-kun, isn't lunch ending? We better get back to school" Sakura said changing the subject while Sasuke nodded

"oh yeah! We should go" he said as they started on their way back

"you know Naruto-kun, I can't use that suffix anymore. Only Hina-chan can call you that now!" Sakura grinned as she skipped on her merry way and the guys stared after her.

"Alright Sakura-chan, but I will keep calling you by the suffix now. It sounds weird when I don't use the ending for your name" Naruto said back

"hmm, alright! Sasuke-kun, looks like you're the only one I use the -kun suffix for now!" She cheered as Sasuke gave a very small blush

"and soon everyone will call you Uchiha Sakura!" Naruto chimed

Bonk!

Bonk!

"Naruto!"

"Dobe!"

"heh heh heh" Naruto chuckled nervously as he ran towards the school

What he did miss was the blushing Sakura… and Sasuke.

Back at the Cafeteria…

"Neji-kun, no fair! That's my soda!" Ten-Ten complained as Neji took hold of her soda

"Aa" he smirked as he watched her pout "really cute"

Ten-Ten blushed lightly then shook her head.

Her mission was to get her soda back. Not be flustered by her boyfriend.

Neji-kun she wined.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata watched in mild amusement.

"if you want it, work for it" he mused

"hmph" she hummed as she leaned over to get the soda

Neji leaned away.

She tumbled on his lap.

"why hello there" he smirked down at her as she blushed

He held up the can and slowly screwed it open with his thumb. Ten-Ten gasped. He lifted it to his mouth…

"Neji-kun!" she yelled as she watched helplessly

She squirmed but he had a good arm wrapped around her waist. The drink was doomed.

He downed the drink.

She watched in horror.

"what's up with the face?" he asked and he gave a kiss forcing his tongue in letting her taste the sugary beverage.

When they pulled away Ten-Ten smiled:

"Thanks for sharing"

The girls cooed while Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the café.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked happy to see her boyfriend

"Oi, Sasuke sit down here these guys are making me sick" Shikamaru mock gagged

Neji and Ten-Ten glared at him.

Sasuke nodded and took his seat along with Naruto. Sakura made a moved to sit down when all of a sudden.

Splat!

Silence. You could here a pin drop as everyone's attention shifted to Sakura.

Everyone gaped (except for the two ice cubes who glared at the person who did that).The poor pink haired girl had a plate of past dumped on top of her head. She stiffened, unable to move. It was so unexpected.

"oops! My hand slipped, tsk tsk. Well, you still look like shit with or without the lunch tray hat!" sneered a high pitched voice behind her.

"Kimisuki!" Sakura growled out her whole first name as she slowly turned to face Kimi as did everyone else. Sakura angrily shoved the tray and globs of pasta off her head.

(A/N: Kimi is just a shorter name for her instead of everyone calling her Kimisuki)

It was still quiet with whispers and murmurs.

"Kimi-SLUTTY! What the fuck is your problem?!" yelled Ino and Ten-Ten

"got your pathetic bitches to fight your battles for you?" Kimi asked ignoring the comment

"Kimi-san, Sakura-chan didn't deserve that. What did she do to you?" asked Hinata as she tried to control her rage

"what did she do?!" Kimi pointed at Sasuke who was glaring at Kimi "SHE dared hang out with MY Sasuke-kun that bitch!"

Sasuke stood up outraged.

"I was with her of my own free will!" he snapped at her

"now she drugged him! Sasuke doesn't spend time anyone but Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun, and Naruto-kun!

There were murmurs and more whispering against Sakura. After all it was true that Sasuke hated fan girls. Naruto had enough.

"OI! Sakura-chan is me and Sasuke-teme's best friend! Don't you dare say that she drugged him when she doesn't need to do that just to spend time with him! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are best friends, naturally they'll spend time together!" Naruto yelled

There were nods and agreeing comments when…

SLAP.

Everyone's heads whipped around so fast they nearly got whiplash. Kimi's was turned to the left with her eyes wide and Sakura's hand was still up as she glared.

"BITCH!" screeched Kimi

"my hand slipped!" Sakura said in fake innocence

Sakura grabbed her tray and shoved it in Kimi's face. Kimi froze and Sakura put hand to her mouth in mock surprise. The other hand held her plastic tray

"oops, that slipped too. My aren't we all clumsy today" Sakura said with an obviously fake smile

Kimi screeched louder as she angrily ripped the pasta off her face leaving stray noodles and sauce all over her make-up covered face, which was now ruined. The Cafeteria roared with laughter,

Sakura grinned and gave a light shrug and strutted out of the cafeteria as Kimi glared a million daggers at her back. Kimi's fangirl posse tried to help her clean it off with napkins while Kimi viciously shoved them all away and roughly tried to rub off the mess.

Sasuke smirked proudly at Sakura's work.

'That's the Sakura I know' Sasuke thought

He knew that Sakura wouldn't let herself be pushed around for long.

Naruto was howling in laughter. Ino and Ten-Ten grinned thinking the same thing:

'bitch got what she deserved'

Shikamaru and Neji smirked as they looked on with amusement as did Sasuke.

With Sakura…

'CHYEEEAAH!!! Take that! Freakin' Bitch! SHANNARO!!!' she thought

(A/N: sound like inner Saku, huh? But it's normal Saku. In this fic she doesn't have inner.Sry -.-' )

Sakura was on her way to the bathroom when she saw Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Ino on the right side of the door. They looked at her sternly while Sakura replied with a blank gaze.

Suddenly, they all smiled.

Well, Ino grinned. Hinata gave a shy smile and Ten-Ten gave a broad one.

Then Ten-Ten Raised a hand…

Sakura walked towards them and she and Ten-Ten swapped smirks. As the Haruno teen walked by she and Ten-Ten high fived and the sound echoed in the empty hallways.

"Nice one, Saki!" Ino yelled after Sakura as all four girls headed into the bathroom

The reply was: "I know" and a grin.

After School…

The eight of them walked out of Naruto rambled on about what happened at lunch.

"and after Sakura-chan left everyone was laughing so hard that security and the teachers barged in and demanded what happened after they saw a totally fucked up Kimi" he said

(A/N: The girls weren't there to see what happened and Ino asked if someone can explain. That's where Naruto came in!)

"then Kimi was gonna blame it on Sakura-chan, but Sasuke-teme cut in saying Kimi 'instigated a fight with Sakura in which Kimi accidently smacked the tray and it rebounded on herself'. Everyone began to nod in agreement at what the teme said. Even Kimi-bitch! She thought if she agreed Sasuke-teme will fall madly in love with her!" Naruto continued

"what happened!?" asked Ino and Ten-Ten

"Kimi actually spilled the truth and said that she dumped pasta on Sakura, but didn't say Sakura slapped her and threw the pasta at her just to save face and impress me" Sasuke finished with a roll of his eyes

Like he'd fall for a bitchy slut like her.

The girls laughed as the guys smirked as they replayed the scene in their minds.

Sakura bitch slapping Kimi in slow motion.

"Saku-chan you got her good!" Ten-Ten said as she glomped her friend with Ino joining her

"thanks guys but I gotta go home" Sakura said

"alright" they replied nodding

Everyone split off with their boyfriends/girlfriends so Sasuke decided to walk Sakura home. It was a comfortable silence when Sasuke decided to say something,

"you know… I knew you'd burst right then and there. You and your monstrous temper"

Sakura was about to retort when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She blushed and he smirked.

"but I wouldn't want you any other way!" he said teasingly

"oh, shut up moron" was all she could mutter, not being able to think straight with his arm around her

Sasuke chuckled amusedly.

In the principle's office…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' howled Tsunadae and the staff as they watched Kimi getting slapped by Sakura on the security tape.

(yup, they got it from the camera's all over the school! lolz)

It was quiet then they roared in laughter again after watching Sakura smash the pasta in Kimi's face.

"Pass the popcorn!" Anko cheered with a grin

Kakashi soundlessly grabbed a handful of popcorn before passing the bowl to the purple haired teacher.

"never knew Sakura had it in her" Asuma said as Jiraiya nodded

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!! BURNING WITH THE SPRING TIME PASSION OF YOUTH!!!!" Gai yelled punching a fist in the air

Ibiki, Iruka, and Shizune sweatdropped and shook their heads.

**

* * *

**

**So how is it? I know this is more like humor, but i had to lighten the mood before i went on with the plot. For those of you who are anticipating the drama, it's coming soon!**

**Please review! Thankz for Reading : 3**


	6. The Carnival and The Return

**Yayz! i updated, so the drama starts here and it's gonna buils till the big finale! i hope you guy like it : )**

**"Talking"**

**'thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**Please Review**

* * *

After days of planning and setting up the Carnival it was all set. Right now it's an hour before opening time and our favorite bunch re at their stations.

"Shika!" Ino whined

"what?" yawned the lazy brunette

"why are your booths near the car wash?!!" Ino yelled frustrated

She whined and complained to her boyfriend, but she spoke the truth. The girls set up the car wash at the gas station (all the employees are gone since the gas station wasn't open that day, so the girls asked if they could use it and the owner agreed). The boys set up their booths right NEXT to the car wash.

And I think you know why…

All eight of them were standing around the car wash. The boys were shrugging off the girls complaints.

"look, why do you want us to move anyways?" asked Neji rolling his eyes in annoyance

"Idiot! You, the booth, and people going to the booth will get wet!" yelled Ten-Ten who was close to pulling her hair out.

"but Hina-chan! I want to protect you from those perverts who might rape you!" cried out Naruto

Sweatdrop.

"i-it's okay Naruto-kun. We'll be fine" Hinata smiled reassuringly

"We're not moving" Neji said stubbornly crossing his arms

Well that's obvious he wouldn't want to move. He has two reasons to stay put. Hinata. Ten-Ten. Simple as that.

"look, if you guys want to watch us do it over there!" Sakura groaned in frustration as she pointed across from the car wash.

"fine" Sasuke grunted reluctantly as he walked over to his booth.

Everyone gave him questioning glances.

He sighed "I'm moving my booth"

The guys reluctantly followed his lead and began to shove their booths about 12 yards away.

"arigatou!" the girls cheered and the guys rolled their eyes.

* * *

It's noon and opening time passed about two hours ago and the carnival was filled. The guys were bored out of their minds because apparently the car wash wasn't so popular.

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair lazily, about to fall asleep. His booth was the easiest since all he had to do was sit there and watch people take pictures in his booth. That's when he heard it.

A honk, a car honk.

His head snapped up and he looked toward the other guys. They were glaring in the direction of the car wash. He looked in the direction and glared daggers almost instantly at what he saw.

It was a jock coming out of his red Ferrari F430 Spider

(check it out on Google images it's a pretty nice ride XD)

The guys glared darkly as the guy stood next to his car waiting impatiently. The girls were not there yet. The customers were being ignored as Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji waited to see what happens.

All of a sudden the girls come out from inside the gas station store dressed in 'S.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!!?_' the guys screamed in their minds

The jock turned to yell at whoever came out, but then stopped when he saw the attractive ladies and instead smirked and went back in his ride. The girls took out sponges, soap, and a hose.

The jock was obviously having the time of his life as he watched the girls get wet and wash his car. Our four boys seethed, but froze when they saw the guy pull out his cell.

'he wouldn't' they thought as he dialed the numbers and started talking

Suddenly a rush of expensive cars came swarming to the car wash, and with 20 dollars per car the girls were making a lot of money.

'he would' they thought again as they watched the jock and his pals enjoy the view.

The guy called a LOT of his 'friends' and the four amigos were not pleased…

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls…

"I hate the way these guys are staring at us" Sakura whined as she bent down to pick up a bucket of water and was greeted with wolf whistles and catcalls.

"freaking pervs" Ten-Ten muttered as she washed the hood of some guys BMW

"what if Naruto-kun is right?" Hinata said a little creeped out

The girls froze and looked at Hinata then shook tier heads.

"Nah, the right there" Ino said pointing at the fuming guys plus think of the bright side!"

"what bright side?" asked Sakura

"Think about it: we raise a whole lot of money for the animal shelter, get an A, and we get to make the guys jealous" she answered wagging her pointer finger at her three friends.

The girls smiled and laughed then when they heard about 20 more honks of new costumers they groaned in exasperation.

"man, we're gonna be working our asses off all day!" whined Ten-Ten as she headed over to another car

* * *

Back to the guys…

"Dobe, this is your fucking idea!" Sasuke yelled angrily at Naruto and his booth of complaining people

"I-I didn't think of that I just thought it would be a good idea using guy's hormones to get money!" he yelled sheepishly

"Uchiha getting jealous?" asked Neji

"now is not the time Hyuuga" he growled back all the way from his booth

"troublesome, let's just tell them to shut the car wash down. By now they must've made over 200 with their pricey services" Shikamaru shrugged

The boys exchanged glances and, ignoring their customers, they stormed over to the car wash. The girls looked at them questioningly as they headed over.

"guys, what's up?" asked Sakura

She was ignored as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji glared darkly at the girl's customers. Sasuke picked up a bullhorn.

"The car wash is closed, now… FUCK OFF!!!" he growled

The cars sped off. The girls groaned

"why did you do that? We were making good money!" Sakura complained

"hn, you made enough" he grunted

"Hinata-chan! I'm so sorry for suggesting such an idea!" Naruto apologized as he cried anime tears and hugged the blushing Hyuuga, rubbing his cheek on hers

"thank god that's over" Ten-Ten said as she collapsed on her rear from exhaustion

"Hey, we did make a lot!" Ino cheered as she waved a huge watt of cash in the air

"troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

Sasuke looked Sakura over.

"you are not going home like that" he said

Sakura crossed her arms.

"I can go home dressed however I want!" she yelled defiantly

Sasuke frowned and was about to retort when he paused and smirked. He looked her over twice.

"although I wouldn't mind walking you home in nothing but a _bikini_" he said

Sakura looked at him in utter shock before blushing and running inside the gas station to change,

'I win' Sasuke thought triumphantly

While Sakura was finished changing to her normal clothes her three female best friends walked in.

"Saki, do you like Sasuke?" asked Ino as she walked towards her

"wha?! Ino where did that come from, Ino?!" Sakura yelled with a blush

Ten-Ten gasped "she does!"

"where are you getting the idea that I like Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she looked down at the floor

"you were blushing when he made that comment." Hinata said

"but I'm just shy!" Sakura said defensively

"shy? In front of those jokes you ignored their flirting, but when Sasuke does it you become a tomato. Plus he's your best friend, why would you be shy about something like that with your best friend unless you like him," Ino said nodding to her logic

"Saki, I noticed at lunch before that whenever he playfully flirts with you, you blush! At first I thought it was just because that was the first time he ever did flirt with you" Ten-Ten spoke up

"but now whenever he does your face turns the same shade as your hair" Hinata giggled

"i-I, I don't know" Sakura stuttered looking down at her feet

"it's best if you tell him now Saku-chan. If you don't eventually it will be too late." Ten-Ten said putting a comforting arm around her friend

"what if I do and it ruins our friendship, things will be awkward…." Sakura replied

"then ask if you can still be friends, he'd understand" Ino reasoned

"right, I'll tell him tomorrow" Sakura said taking a deep breath

* * *

The next day at school.

Everyone in homeroom were chatting about how amazing the carnival was yesterday. After the girl's talk yesterday neither brought it up. Right now the girls were poking fun at the guys for getting jealous.

"did you see how mad Neji-kun was? He was practically burning holes at the back of their heads!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as Neji grunted and rolled his eyes with a light tint on his cheeks

"troublesome girls" Shikamaru muttered

"Shika-kun, you were jealous too!" Ino cheered

"whatever" he said turning away to hide a faint blush

Sakura laughed with Hinata as Ino dramatically described what happened yesterday.

"and then Sasuke heroically scooped Sakura up in his arms and they stared in each other's eyes in a dreamy trance. Slowly their lips locked in a romantic – "

"Yamanaka, shut the hell up" Sasuke grunted as his left eye twitched

Everyone laughed as they imagined their stoic friend being soft and romantic.

"Alright class, settle down" Kurenai said clapping her hands to get their attention

The class quieted and Kurenai began to speak again "we have a new student this year her name is Inukoru Kasumi. Please come in Kasumi-san"

'it can't be! She's supposed to be in Oto High in America!' Sakura thought in shock and horror

Everyone looked to the door and a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and purple eyes walked in. Sakura's eyes went wide in fear, she still had a kind of phobia for that girl.

Kasumi looked around and saw Sakura staring at her fearfully.

"why, hello there… Sakura-_san_" she sneered lowly so only Sakura could hear the tone

Sakura choked on her breath leaned closer to Sasuke. Kasumi noticed and mouthed words that echoed in her mind.

_"__he's__ gonna be mine"_

Sakura trembled and jumped when she felt contact on her skin.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder

Sakura struggled to say Kasumi's name as flashes of Kasumi hitting and even cutting her ran through her mind.

Sakura stood abruptly and sprinted out the door ignoring the calls for her to come back.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, he was about to go after her when Kurenai shook her head and let Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten go after her

Reluctantly he sat down.

"Kasumi-san sit at Sakura's desk for now" Kurenai said as she left to find Sakura as well

Kasumi obliged and put on a sickly sweet smile. Sasuke turned away from her.

"Sasuke-san, maybe she was reminiscing a flashback or something." Kasumi said

"…"

"I bet she had a pretty bad past" she said with fake sympathy but Sasuke believed it to be real

"yeah she did have it rough back then" he said turning to face Kasumi

"Was it isolation? That pink hair must've left her out of the crowd. She was probably bullied in the past" Kasumi said as she inwardly snickered "I know how it feels. These purple eyes. Everyone made fun of them, they'd be me up and call me names"

In truth people thought her eyes to be mysterious and amazing, but the lies were not noticed by Sasuke who believed them to be the truth.

"you understand people so well" he said amazed

"yes, you probably didn't want to talk to me after seeing my hideous eyes" she said with fake tears and sadness as she turned away with a smirk "everyone hated me I never felt… love"

Sasuke looked at her with sympathy as she reminded him of Sakura and her past. He wrapped his arms around her in a embrace.

Everyone in the class gasped, they didn't hear the words, but Sasuke getting attached to the new girl was juicy gossip.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at each other with worried expressions. Neji and Shikamaru being prodigies knew Sakura liked Sasuke from the signs the Uchiha was oblivious to. Naruto being Sakura's best friend knew Sakura liked Sasuke he felt torn at seeing the sight of Sasuke embracing someone he just met.

"Sakura-chan…" they muttered quietly as they watched the scene

Sasuke wiped away Kasumi's fake tears and Kasumi embraced him. Then they saw something they never wanted to see.

Kasumi kissed Sasuke… and he responded.

The 3 tore the gazes from the 'couple' they always wanted Sasuke and Sakura to get together in fact they knew two things the young Uchiha didn't know.

Sakura loved him

And

…. Sasuke felt the same deep inside

If this Kasumi and Sasuke got together… then what would happen to Sakura?

* * *

With Sakura…

"Sakura open the door!" yelled Ino as she banged on the girl's bathroom

"Sakura-chan!" called Hinata

"Saki what's wrong?" called Ten-Ten

Sakura ignored their calls as she leaned her back against the wall, sitting on the cold ground. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was attacked by those horrible memories. She wiped her eyes.

"guys i… it's nothing I was just …it's nothing" she said as her voice cracked

"Saki you're crying! Please let us in and talk to us!" Ino called desperately

Ino could feel it as well as Ten-Ten and Hinata. Something bad was going to happen… to Sakura. They could feel it as they listened to her sobs.

In their ears they were cries for help…

* * *

**I bet you guys know who that Kasumi girl is if you don't you could wait to find out in later chapters or just re-read the first chappie in the begining and then read this chappie again.**

**Please Review! Don't be shy, i really appreciate them! . **


	7. When You Love Someone

**Here is chapter 7! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

* * *

Once homeroom ended Kurenai dragged Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten away from the bathroom Sakura locked herself in. Reluctantly they left when they were threatened suspension. Kurenai told the teachers to leave Sakura be. She was the only one who noticed the emotions that swirled in those green irises.

At Lunch Sakura finally came out of the bathroom after using cover up to hide that she was crying. But when Sakura entered the cafeteria she wanted to turn tail and run.

There she saw Kasumi sitting in her seat. Her head leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and Sakura felt her heart clench when Sasuke didn't tell her to move or shove her off. What hurt more was the fact his arm was around her. Sakura just by glancing at them she could tell they were a couple and together.

When she pivoted her foot to make a dash for it a voice stopped her.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" asked Sasuke from his seat at the table

With her back turned to them she bit her lip and took a deep breath, once she was calmed she put on a cheery smile.

'stay strong for today Saku! At least until you get home and you could figure things out' Sakura thought

Sakura turned to them and waved happily. The girls were shocked to see her back to her old self. Good, that means the mask is working.

She walked over to them and the girls glared at Kasumi so Sakura could sit. Kasumi smiled a fake smile which only Sakura could see through as she moved to get up, but Sakura put a hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"no, no sit down. You're new here you could stay in my seat for today" Sakura said as

"Sakura-chan, this is Kasumi from homeroom remember? Well… we're together now" Sasuke said wrapping an arm around Kasumi's shoulders

Sakura smiled and nodded then she began to walk away

"Sakura-chan! Wait, you can grab another chair." Sasuke called and Sakura stopped with her back to them

"it's… it's alright, I'm just gonna …eat outside" she turned and smiled at him.

Sasuke felt something prick his heart when she saw him smile. To others it would seem like a normal smile, but this one felt like it held meaning. Was he cheating on Sakura now that he's dating Kasumi.

No. He shook his head. 'We were never together' he thought with some bitterness 'so I couldn't be'

Then… why does it feel that way?

* * *

Sakura sat at the base of the cherry blossom tree with her bento.

She sighed as she picked at it with her chopsticks a few times then finally she settled for not eating at all. The emerald eyed teen looked up at the sky.

Sakura always had Naruto, Sasuke, and the others she had forgotten what it feels like to be alone. Well, now she remembers, it wasn't a feeling she wanted to have it felt cold and it was so lonely.

She had no one, only her friends. They are all she has.

'I don't know what I'd do without them' Sakura thought with a real smile

"Sakura-chan" a male voice called

Sakura looked away. She didn't need to look at him to know who he was.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? This morning you just ran off and didn't come back till lunch. Now you are sitting here alone" Sasuke said as he sat next to her

'it's so painful to look at him now' she thought as she felt tears prick her eyes and she clenched them tight to prevent them from falling.

Sasuke would notice if they did… she didn't want to worry him.

"Sakura… something's wrong, look at me"

'I could tell what's wrong just by looking into those emerald jewels' he thought

When she refused Sasuke forcefully grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Sakura, open your eyes"

Her shoulders shook as she opened her eyes slowly. Revealing those orbs, but they held back tears.

"you're crying" he said as he saw the pain in those eyes "because of this morning? Tell me what's wrong…"

Sakura choked on a sob as her shoulders trembled and she looked at him pained.

' he is so caring, it hurts. Now that I know I love him, and I can't be anything more than his best friend. That's all I am to him…' she thought bitterly 'I love you, Sasuke'

The tears were too much, they kept building in her eyes till they finally spilled and she smiled.

"I'm fine Sasuke… kun" Sakura said with a sad smile

'When I walked into the cafeteria. I saw the way you looked at her…' that's what she wanted to say, that it hurt her to see Sasuke look at someone else with that loving expression.

Nothing came out.

Sasuke looked at her with doubt.

"go on, get out of here. I'm just being a baby because I cut my self" Sakura said

She held her hands behind her back and cut herself with the knife with a wince. Then showed on her finger to Sasuke.

"you're such a klutz" he said believing her

"now go, you don't want to leave your girl with my fanboys, do you? I mean she's so beautiful… and…" she choked on a sob as she compared herself to Kasumi

"she's way prettier than me, those boys will swarm around her" Sakura sniffed

Sasuke sighed and put Sakura's finger in his mouth then took it out and pulled out a band aid, wrapping it around her finger.

"she won't leave me for them… she's amazing like that" Sasuke said as he took her hand in his and softly rubbed it

Sakura turned away and closed her eyes "y-yeah"

"later sak" he said and like that he was gone

Sakura watched her best friend and the love of her life walk away. When she was sure he was gone she pulled her knees to her chest and folded her arms on top of them. She laid her head in her arms and cried as her shoulders trebled with every sob.

How would you feel if your child hood tormentor and best friend/ love we're together? How would you feel if the person that absolutely hated you stole your love? Or if you're the person you love now loves someone you hate? If the person you love sees you as nothing more than a best friend and that's all you'll ever be… a friend…

Sakura has every right to cry.

From behind a tree a small distance away was Kakashi. The teacher watched his student cry her heart out, he wanted to do something but he knew she had to do this on her own all he could do was support her.

"Sakura" he said as he walked towards her.

Sakura's head snapped up at Kakashi and she looked down in shame,

"there is no reason to be ashamed I'm just here to tell you to take a few days off. You need it" he said

Sakura nodded and smiled gratefully.

"now head inside, the period is almost over" he said and she nodded and ran off.

* * *

As Sakura started walking in the hallways she noticed her friends walking in front of her. They didn't even notice her behind them.

"Girls do you want to go with me to the mall? Sasuke-kun here refuses" Kasumi pouted

"hn" he said as he wraps an arm around her waist

"hell yeah!" Ino and Ten-Ten cheered

"Hina-chan?" asked Kasumi with puppy dog eyes

"a-alright" Hinata smiled

"yay!" Kasumi cheered and tackled them

"what about Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with a distant tone he had a frown

"Sakura-chan is so much prettier than me!" Kasumi said in a sad tone changing the subject

"no Kasumi! You are way prettier!" Ten-Ten exclaimed

"but she's so smart, nice, and pretty" Kasumi said with fake gloominess

"Kasumi-chan, you are nice and very kind" Hinata said

"you're pretty smart too" Neji said and Shikamaru nodded

"and you're the most beautiful girl I ever met" Sasuke said with a smirk

Sakura froze in her steps and she watched them walk away.

"yeah! Kasumi-chan! Forget Sakura you're amazing!" Naruto yelled in an attempt to cheer her up… not adding the chan suffix but instead put it at the end of Kasumi's name

"thanks guys" Kasumi smiled with a hidden glint

'tch, Haruno it's so easy to take everything away from you' Kasumi thought as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek

Sakura stood there with every word they said echoing in her head. Especially the ones that came from her best friends.

_"Forget Sakura"_

_"Forget Sakura"_

_"Forget… Sakura_

_"__you're__ the most beautiful girl I ever met"_

The late bell rang and Sakura walked slowly through the empty halls, so deep in thought she didn't notice the tears.

'well… one minute their glaring at her then the next they treat her like they've been friends for years. Heh, looks like… you guys really like her… Sasuke… you must really… love her' Sakura thought

Enough to forget me?

She didn't dare think it. She had more faith in her friends.

* * *

Sakura hoped the days would get better but it didn't help. The day Sakura gave her seat to Kasumi for the day was the day Kasumi sat there permanently from now on. The gang didn't even wait for her anymore they always left with Kasumi.

Her seat beside Sasuke in all of her classes was given to Kasumi too. Now Sakura sat in the far back, nowhere near her friends. Three days later Sasuke and Naruto stopped waiting for Sakura at her house and Sasuke stopped walking her home.

Sakura soon found out it was because they were too busy picking up Kasumi and Sasuke was too busy walking Kasumi home. Sakura was slowly losing her friends, but she couldn't go near them with Kasumi around.

Kasumi would always drag them elsewhere with some excuse.

It was killing Sakura inside. Her friends just let go of her like a distant memory. In two weeks Kasumi replaced Sakura completely. Sakura didn't know what to do anymore, she was alone. She had no one, no family, and no friends, it was complete isolation and she hated it.

That morning Sakura walked to school she passed her former fan club, which turned into Kasumi's everyday people would say hi to her when she stepped into the school, but when Sakura walked in they didn't even acknowledge her.

As she made her way to homeroom she was shoved around by other teens going to their class. She bumped shoulders with a jock accidentally while she was shoved around.

"watch it!" he yelled and shoved her away and painfully against a locker.

Sakura rubbed her arm as she stood there and the late bell rang.

"Sakura?" asked a teacher, it was Kakashi

"sensei" she said

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked

Kakashi was one of her favorite teachers. She didn't have anyone else to talk to so Sakura told him everything.

"have you thought of confronting them?" he asked

"no, I could never get close to them"

"then what are you gonna do?" he asked

"I'm… I'm gonna… let them go" she said quietly

"WHAT?!" he yelled

"sensei they replaced me and their happier this way. They forgot about me and it will just cause problems if I just fight my way back in their life. I'm gonna let them go and… find someone else"

"why are you doing this?" he asked exasperated

" because when you love someone, you'll know… when t let them go. Sensei, I have to let the man I love go, he loves someone else. My friends are happy with Kasumi… they deserve happiness"

"Sakura, Kasumi hurt you in the past how could someone like her give them happiness only you could?" he asked

"hopefully, with all of my being I wish she will change"

"didn't Kasumi do this to hurt you?" Kakashi asked

"I must go sensei, I'm already late"

Kakashi watched his student walk away.

"Sakura, if she did this to hurt you… then don't think Kasumi won't hurt your friends"

* * *

Sakura ran away from Kakashi.

"he was making to much sense, but I'm going to stick to my resolve" she said in a whisper

Suddenly there was a sound coming from a closet. Sakura whirled around to see a closet behind her.

"that sounds like…" she trailed and looked in the key whole

Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw and she tumbled backwards taking steps away from the door.

* * *

**So, is it okay? I'll update soon!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Believe Me!

**This is kind of sad... no comment.**

**...Please Review...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto...**

* * *

In the key whole Sakura saw Kasumi kissing some fanboy of hers. The door of the supply closet opened revealing a smirking Kasumi stepping out with a dazed ex-fanboy of Sakura's. Kasumi sneered down at Sakura.

'so much for Kasumi having a change of heart' Sakura thought bitterly

"I know you saw"

"Your cheating on Sasuke-kun" Sakura growled at the girl

"yes, I was and always have been since the day we started dating" Kasumi said nonchalantly as she examined her nails

"that's not fair! You're being unfaithful and – "

"so what? It's not like I _love_ him" Kasumi sneered down at Sakura knowingly

"you knew?" whispered Sakura

"it was painfully obvious, or at least for me" she said mockingly

"then why are you with him!" Sakura screamed

"my dear! I am only with him because _you_ loved him and plus he was hot. Not to mention a damn good kisser" she snickered

"bitch"

"Sakura deary. Don't you see? I'm just trying to get close enough to replace, they are so pitifully easy to manipulate. Maybe they're not the great friends you think they are. I mean they easily traded you away from me!" she cackled lightly

"I'm going to tell them!"

"really?" Kasumi leaned closer "I dare you to"

"I will I'll tell them everything!"

"like they'll listen. Honey they think I'm a sweet and sensitive girl, not a big bad bully! Ha-ha, they'll just cast you away with a glare!" Kasumi grinned darkly

"n-no, they knew me for years. They'll believe me!" Sakura said stepping back

"keep telling yourself that Hun. I'll even watch from a distance" Kasumi mockingly waved at Sakura and kissed the fanboy long and passionately in front of Sakura.

Sakura had enough she shoved the two and ran. She ran to her next class as she thought.

'would they really believe me? They are close to Kasumi and Sasuke loves Kasumi how would it sound if I just told him the woman he loves is cheating on him!' Sakura thought to herself

She didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

* * *

At lunch Sakura decided that was the best time for her to talk to them, so she walked over to their table. Kasumi looked up and smirked. She made and excuse to leave and then gave Sasuke a long passionate kiss, and he eagerly returned it.

Sakura just stood there and watched them with a gaping hole in my heart, my tears stung my eyes and Sakura forcefully held them back and made them disappear. Sakura painfully watched and she smirked in this kiss and Sakura looked away when Kasumi left.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" asked Naruto

No –chan I should have expected that but it hurt.

"guys I need to talk to you at the cherry blossom tree, it'll be fast" Sakura said

"we should wait for Kasumi-chan" Sasuke said

He waits for her, but not me.

"it's about Kasumi." Sakura said

They all exchanged glances.

" alright" Ino finally said

They stood and followed e to the tree that held so many memories. Sakura stopped under the cherry blossom tree.

"Do you guys remember when I told you I was beat up in the past?" Sakura asked

"yeah" Ten-Ten said impatiently

"it was Kasumi, Kasumi was the one who attacked me with her friends"

"Sakura why are you putting down Kasumi?! Stop making up lies about her!" yelled Ino

"it's not a lie, Ino!" Sakura tried to explain

"that was why I was crying in homeroom. Because of her! She was the one who always terrorized me in my childhood!"

"how can you be so sure?! That was years ago!" Sasuke defended

"it isn't normal to have purple eyes!"

"even if it was her, who's to say she didn't change?! To me she's kind and just a girl who was made fun of in the past!" Sasuke yelled

"She was praised for those eyes!"

"that's not what she told me! You were probably the one who bullied her! You were probably the one who hurt her!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?!"

"I should have never helped you…" that hurt Sakura

"Sasuke-kun she's cheating on you! She's cheated on you from the very beginning! I caught her in the closet with one of her fanboys!"

"shut up! She would never do that! You're lower than dirt talking about her like that you know! I wish we never met! I wish I was never your best friend! I wish we never made that pact at this fucking tree! I hate you!!!"

Slap.

The gang was silent as they stared at Sakura. Her head was turned to the side and Sasuke's hand was still up. Sakura didn't stop the tears from rolling as his words echoed in her mind.

_"__I wish we never met! I wish I was never your best friend! I wish we never made that pac__t at this fucking tree! I hate you!!!__"_

Her eyes were still wide and Sasuke stared with a look of shock and disbelief of what he did. He looked at Sakura and then at his hand.

What the hell did he just do?

He slapped his best friend.

He hit her.

He yelled at her.

Naruto, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji looked at Sasuke and Sakura. That slapped brought back the memories of them and Sakura. All of the good times they had together.

Now some new girl comes along and they ditch Sakura for someone they barely know.

Sakura shakily touched her cheek and looked at Sasuke with a betrayed and pained expression with sorrow in her eyes.

Sasuke realized that Kasumi was all fake emotions. Sakura's were true.

"S-Saku – "

Before he could even finish saying her name Sakura ran.

She ran as fast as she could.

"Sakura!" Naruto called

"Come Back, Saki!" Ten-Ten yelled

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could, but it went unheard

* * *

Sakura was already in the school. Sakura ran to the principal's office sobbing and crying. She slammed the door open.

"I want to transfer schools" Sakura said, but her voice cracked

"why? You are one of the top students here!" Tsunadae asked

"please, please don't ask!" Sakura begged "may I live with you as well?"

"what about your parents?"

Sakura explained their death as Tsunadae listened quietly.

"alright, you are welcome" Tsunadae said

"thank you, I'll be there tonight." Sakura said

* * *

For the rest of the day Sakura attended a different schedule then her old one. Sasuke and the rest of them needed to see Sakura, but they never saw her in any of the classes.

After school they searched the entire school for her. Now they were running through the hallways trying to see if they could catch her.

That's when they heard a sound coming from the empty drama club room. Thinking Sakura was there they kicked down the door only to find Kasumi on some random fanboy's lap in the middle of a French kiss.

"Sakura was telling the truth" Hinata muttered

"Kasumi was cheating on Sasuke" Naruto said actually using the Uchiha's name

"tch, took you long enough" Kasumi sneered as she got down from the boys lap

Surprisingly Sasuke didn't feel the anger or hurt you'd normally get when the person you love cheated on you.

He didn't love Kasumi.

"Sasuke doesn't love me! It shouldn't matter" Kasumi snickered "he was a good boy toy"

"don't talk to my friends like that" Neji growled

"how did you turn us against Sakura-chan?" Ino muttered

"it was easy. I knew Sakura since our childhood. I just acted like her, the minute I walked into the classroom I realized that Sasuke loved her and they were also best friends so Sasuke-kun here didn't want to risk their friendship. So, he took the next best thing, me.

You guys were easy to manipulate. The more Sakura-like I was the more you didn't need her, so the easier to replace" Kasumi sneered

Sasuke looked down at the floor with his eyes shadowed.

"she thought we replaced her?" he asked

"yes, the more you shoved her out of your life the more believable it was all I had to do was state the fact and she believed it" Kasumi cackled

"what did we do?" Shikamaru said as they all reflected how they treated Sakura

"S-Saku-chan" Hinata whimpered as to tears blurred her vision "we just.. let her go. When she needed us most"

"she doesn't have family to turn to. We just ditched her like old news" Neji growled angrily

"I can't believe I did that to her" Ino and Ten-Ten said choking a sob

"we're her best friends. Her only real friends. We knew her for years and we just left her for someone we just met. I'm a real idiot" Naruto said as he beat himself up inside

'I saw the tears! She was crying when Sasuke was kissing Kasumi, I knew she loved Sasuke, I knew I shouldn't ever forget her, but I went against instinct and gave this whore her suffix' Naruto thought

"Guess what Sasuke?" Kasumi said with and evil glint

"what?" he snarled glaring at her

"She loves you too" Kasumi stated with an evil grin "she thinks you love me, when I was just the substitute, you really love Sakura"

'she loved?' Sasuke thought wide eyed

"yup, you heard me right you are the only one out of the 8 of you who _didn't_ know. Guess what else? She had been saying the truth at the tree. I am the one who beat her shitless" Kasumi smirked

Sasuke looked at his friends, all 7 of them. They all looked down.

'she told the truth, every bit' Sasuke thought

"you were there?" asked Ten-Ten looking down

" yes, and bravo Sasuke you slapped your love the one who loved you back and was only trying to help you. You told her you wished you never met her. And the last words you said to her were _I__ hate__you_. " Kasumi smiled sadistically

_"__I wish we never met! I wish I was never your best friend! I wish we never made that pac__t at this fucking tree! I hate you!!!__"_

The flashback hit him hard. Realization slapped him just as he did Sakura. He never loved Kasumi, he loved Sakura, but was so stupid as to try to replace her. Now his best friend and love thinks he hates her. The same love and best friend who loves him back.

"and every time we kissed in front of her it tore her up inside. I had my eyes open long enough to see her pained expression. She watched you kiss me back oh so eagerly – "

"shut up!" Sasuke said looking up, his eyes were piercing red

"you say you know her, but you don't understand a thing about her! You spend your life destroying her own! You're a fucking sadistic bitch that needs to be beat down in her place!" Sasuke snarled

Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata looked up from the ground and glared at Kasumi hatefully then lunged at her ready to tear her to pieces.

* * *

It was a few hours after school, Ino wasn't home (they share a house remember?) and Sakura had packed her clothes.

She walked out of the Yamanaka compound and walked toward Tsunadae's house.

'this is it, I'm going to leave them alone and stop bothering the shit out of them' Sakura thought bitterly

Suddenly Sakura spotted a shiny glint on the road. She walked towards it in a trance like state. She picked it up from the middle of the road.

It was a knife.

Someone must have dropped it somehow. Sakura rolled it around in her hand.

"no one would miss me if I were gone" Sakura said and laughed bitterly "they hate me"

Suddenly light filled the dark road and Sakura looked up at the sound of a loud honk.

It was a car.

It was speeding fast, too fast to stop.

* * *

Sasuke and the gang were running across the streets toward the Yamanaka home.

"Sakura should be home now" Ino said as they picked up pace

The gang had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. Suddenly they heard sirens. Ambulance sirens.

'no' they thought at the same time

The group pivoted and headed toward the direction of the sirens. The same direction as Tsunadae's house.

There were people crowding around in the dark streets (it was like 8 or 9 pm) The ambulances were loud as someone was being put on a stretcher.

Then they saw it…

Pink Hair.

"SAKURA!!!!" they yelled

The gang ignored the police officers demanding they don't go near. One by one each of them were restrained by an officer before they could get to their friend.

The girls screamed bloody mary at what they saw.

Blood.

It was everywhere.

Sakura's clothes were spread all over and the bag they were originally in lied 5 yards away.

Sasuke was the only one who made it to the stretcher ignoring the doctors he ripped off the white sheets.

It was Sakura.

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing, she bled all over. Then he saw a red print on her face.

It was where he slapped her, the mark was still there.

For the first time in years he cried.

* * *

**I actually cried when i was writing this...**

**Please Review!**


	9. The Pain is Gone

**I think this chapter isn't as good as the others. Sry! I'll make up for it in the next chapter, but plz review!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**"Talking"**

**'thoughts'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten-Ten sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them news they would or wouldn't want to hear.

Sasuke sat with his head in hands. He couldn't believe what he did to her. He abused her emotionally and physically… Then he remembered the many times he kissed that disgusting bitch and in front of her… Sasuke wondered how bad it tore her up inside.

Naruto wouldn't stop looking at the door, glaring at the doctors who he thought took their sweet time saving his best friend's life.

Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten had stopped sobbing and are now silently crying.

Shikamaru and Neji were trying to piece together the puzzle and calculate if the accident would… kill her. After all they had no clue of how she got that way.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and a police officer stepped towards them clearing his throat. They gave him their full attention.

"will she be okay?" asked Naruto quietly

"that is not determined yet but – "

Then what the fuck are you doing here?!" Neji growled standing up

"I'm here to tell you the details of the accident" he answered

"…" there was silence and they listened

"does she have any fam – ?"

"No, they are deceased, she is old enough to live on her own and her guardians are away" Sasuke answered briskly

'what fucking right does he have asking such a personal question?!' Sasuke thought mentally

"alright, you all will do. Apparently the girl was walking at night and was crossing the road. A car then hit her going 90 mph, he was a thief and was trying to make a slick getaway. Since officers were on his tail we were able to witness the incident and call the ambulance right away."

"god" Ino whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks

Hinata began to sob and Ino and Ten-Ten held her close trying to comfort them.

The officer gave a look of sympathy "I'm sorry but unfortunately chances are against your friend"

Sasuke punched the wall next to him as he stood abruptly.

"Sasuke, calm down" Shikamaru tried to reason

"calm down… don't tell me to calm down" he said with his eyes shadowed

"Sasuke we all lost someone here, you're not the only one that cares for her" Naruto said

"calm down you say? Fucking calm down?! You speak as if she's dead Naruto! So, don't give me that shit!" Sasuke growled at the blonde

Naruto was about to retort but a sharp glare from the Uchiha shut him up. The onyx eyed teen wasn't finished yet.

"You didn't lose your love Naruto, she's well and alive, no… mine is in that emergency room fighting for her life! You all have the ones you love and not once should you ever take them for granted! Got that, don't ever… because you'll never know what you have until you lose them" Sasuke said looking down

The officer looked at the teen in awe.

"they could be taken away at any given moment, you should cherish them always. Mine was my best friend, she made me act different then how I am supposed to be. She makes me laugh when no one else can even get me to smile. I was oblivious to both her feelings and my own, so I tried to replace her because I feared losing her as a friend if she didn't feel the same way." He said

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in sympathy

But Sasuke went on.

"I never knew that the girl I tried to replace her with was the one that hurt her so badly in the past. It's funny seeing as I tried to protect her from that bitch in our childhood days and now I was blind to even recognize the bitch. I tore her heart by being with that girl."

Hinata looked down as she realized that she too didn't recognize Kasumi, but the alley that day Sakura saved Hinata was dark, she couldn't see any of the girls that attacked her (referring to chapter 1).

"Then when she tried to warn me that the bitch I was dating has been cheating on me from the very beginning I didn't listen. Instead, I say I wished I never met, that we never became friends and I slapped her. When I realize my mistake she already ran away, when I tried to find her the bitch tells me that she (Sakura) was telling the truth and I feel like a total bastard. I believed someone I just met rather than someone I've known my whole life." Sasuke said

Everyone looked down.

"Yeah, and when I go after her she's … she ends up in the emergency room. She's in that room" he said looking at the door. "In there she will be determined if she should live or not. Well, she lost her parents about the age of 8 and still smiled so no one will worry over her. The bitch I tried to replace her with was actually the one that kept torturing her and leaving her alone with no friends. One day I show up and save her from her darkness and she saved me from mine, we were no longer alone and we became friends, soon we met the rest of the people in this room. The girl in the emergency room never had any real friends except for us. Everyone tries to use her looks and popularity, she had no one to trust but us, her family is gone." Sasuke said

The teens looked down as they got ready for what he was about to say next.

"then her friends ditch her for the bitch that lived to destroy her life, we were fools for being manipulated so easily and she gets the punishment…. The last words I told her that day when I slapped her were _'I hate you'_ I never meant them, but I'm pretty sure she thought I did. Isn't life bittersweet?" Sasuke ended with a bitter smile

The officer who looked to be only 20 finally spoke from his silence.

"if she really, loved you and she knew you for more than half your life and better than anyone else. She'll forgive you because when you love someone you can never hate them" the officer said

All of the tens looked at the officer with a new respect. Sasuke stared and then sat down, his expression more at peace.

"thank you" Naruto said "he needed to hear that"

The girls smiled in gratitude and the guys nodded their thanks.

"I wish her and you all luck" the officer said as he left

The emergency door opened and a nurse came in with a blank face. Everyone turned to look at her with suspense and dread for the next words she'll say.

Then she smiled

"she's alive and well, but unconscious. Would you like to see her?"

Everyone lightened up immensely smiling happily as the girls cried tears of happiness.

"that's our Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned and Shikamaru and Neji smirked

'Damn right' they thought

Sasuke… he smiled genuinely.

"please, can we see her?" he said and almost… begged?

The nurse nodded and they followed her into the room.

They cleaned the blood off of her and she lay there peacefully, her chest moving rhythmically up and down. She was breathing.

Thank god. It was a miracle.

"Sakura" they all whispered

They rushed to her side and allowed Sasuke to take the seat next to the bed.

"she's okay" said Hinata with tears in her eyes

The girls smiled at their friend then said they had to go, their parents would worry. The guys offered to walk them.

For Sasuke that didn't matter, all that did was that she was alive. He would wait right there until she woke up. He'd be the first one she sees.

Sasuke watched as the moon light reflected off of her skin perfectly. He didn't have parents to go home to and he would hide from the doctors coming to check on her.

He won't ever leave her, he already did and that was the worst mistake he ever made.

"Sakura, you can't hear me but I'm sorry. What I said back at the cherry blossom tree wasn't true. None of it was" he said

Silence was his reply.

But he knew that she wouldn't reply and he smiled.

"I don't know what it was. Maybe my pride kept me from saying I was wrong and accepting your help, but I wish I could take it all back. Maybe… you would be here right now"

He took a deep breath.

"You were right. Kasumi was cheating on me and she was completely fake with us. I was stupid to listen to her."

Sasuke looked at her eyes that were hidden from view.

"Sakura, I never loved Kasumi I only dated her because she was… she reminded me of you. I didn't want to lose our friendship so I wanted to see if I could replace. I didn't know that you loved me."

'I hope when she wakes up… we can start over' he thought

His eyes became heavy as he struggled to stay awake and eventually he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the nurse walked in to find quite a site…

Sasuke was on the bed lying next to Sakura with a protective arm around her waist. His head was nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

The nurse giggled and laid a tray of food at the table by the bedside and quietly left.

10 minutes later…

Emerald eyes fluttered open and the girl yawned and felt something at the crook of her neck.

It was a very cute raven haired teen her age.

Sakura giggled as a blush made it's way to her cheeks.

The boy began to stir and he yawned silently then looked up, surprised to see a conscious and awake Sakura.

"God! Sakura you're awake… are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked strangely out of character

"actually I – " she was interrupted

"I'll be right back, don't move!" with that Sasuke ran out of the room

The girl sighed.

"I just want to know where I am…" she said to no one in particular

* * *

As Sasuke ran he finally found a doctor.

"sir, the patient in room A-14 is conscious" Sasuke informed

"thank you young man" the doctor said and ran off calling a nurse with him

Once the old doctor was out of view Sasuke pulled out his cell and dialed one set of numbers.

_"__moshi__ moshi?"_ asked a voice on the other line

"dobe she's awake" Sasuke replied

_"__what__?! Teme are you serious?" asked Naruto from the other line_

"yes, now call Hinata and tell her to tell Ino and Ten-Ten" Sasuke ordered

_"__teme__! Wait – __"_ that was all Naruto said before Sasuke hung up the line.

Sasuke dialed two other sets of numbers and put them on three way.

_"__hello__?"_ asked a lazy voice

_"__yes__?"_ asked another more serious one

"Sakura is up, go pick up the girls" Sasuke said monotone before hanging up

With that said he ran over to the entrance o the hospital t wait for everyone else.

'that girl scared me shitless' Sasuke thought with a chuckle.

* * *

By the time everyone got there the doctor was already waiting outside Sakura's room. The group of teens stopped and looked at the doctor questioningly.

He began to speak.

"I'm sorry to say this but – " he didn't get to finish

"sir, can we please see our friend, is she okay?" asked Ino

"yes she's fine but – "

"then why can't we see her?" asked Ten-Ten angrily

"ma'am I am trying to say – "

"sir, would you please step aside. We NEED to see our friend and the only thing preventing us is you and that door" Naruto growled

"taking out both is no problem" Neji said in a dangerous tone clenching his fist

"would you please listen to the doctor he's trying to say that you friend is – !" a nurse tried to explain but was also interrupted

"our friend is conscious, yes we know that now may you please step aside?" Sasuke tried to ask politely

The group made their way inside ignoring the doctors orders. Then they saw Sakura staring out the window.

"Sakura!" The girls yelled in happiness

Their friend was okay with the exception of bandages wrapped around her legs, arm, torso, head, and a cast on her arm, but their friend was alive.

"oh god Sakura! You worried us sick, we're so happy you're okay!" Ten-Ten yelled in happiness

"geez, Saku! Give me a heart attack why don't you?!" Ino yelled with mock anger as she smiled

"Saku-chan, thank goodness you are well!" Hinata cheered

Sasuke smiled and looked at Sakura.

"you know you really scared us back there. We're all happy to know you're okay" Sasuke said out of character

He was always like that when things involved Sakura.

But under all this happiness no one noticed the doctor and nurse's saddened expressions.

"not to be rude" Sakura finally spoke "but… who are you?" she asked

* * *

**So how do you like it? Sorry if i bored you in the begining with Sasuke retelling the story and mushy OOC Sasuke stuff.**

**Please Revew and I'll update a better chapter soon!**


	10. Forgotten

**I hope this chapter makes up for chapter 9! So here's chappie 10 . As for the writer's block i pretty much got over it ( - . -' ). By the way, on weekdays i may not be able to update so contstanly so please give me a break and bare with me! i have many thing to do, but luckily Friday is in a couple of days! I'll try my best to update everyday i want to finish this fic and start this other one i've been thinking about...**

"Talikng"

'thoughts'

_"Dreaming"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and if you did please review! If not then constructive critisism is welcomed to, no flames though!**

* * *

Ssuke took a step back and everyone gaped in surprise.

"S-Sakura, stop kidding around like that. I know what we did to you was wrong but that wasn't funny" Sasuke said with a look of disbelief

"no, I'm not joking. Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" she asked confused

'Why were there so many people in this room, they are friendly. Are they my friends?' she thought

"Sakura, I'm serious. Stop it" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone

"i-I'm sorry but neither of you are familiar." Sakura said truthfully and a little frightened

All of the attention was on those two. The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing and the guys looked to the doctor for help. The doctor's expression was not what they wanted to see at all…

"I'm sorry" the doctor said "she doesn't remember anything. She has amnesia"

"is it temporary?" asked Naruto weakly

"… we… we don't know. The amnesia could be gone if you trigger something valuable to her memory, but the amnesia may also be… permanent" he replied gravely

The girls broke down crying. That would mean their Sakura they've known for years would be gone. Now the girl lying on the bed was just an image of the girl they used to know.

After all memories are what build a person.

But everyone was glad Sakura was at least alive.

"there is one problem though" the nurse said and everyone turned to look at her.

"the dead line for her to remember all of her memories is two weeks from now. After that limit all of her memories will be gone forever" the doctor said

"so that means, if she doesn't get _all_ of her memories back before that deadline. She won't remember _anything _about her past?" asked Ino

"I'm afraid so" said the nurse

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he stormed out of the hospital room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and he chased after his best friend

The rest of the teens except Sakura exchanged worried glances and then went after their upset friend. Upset was an understatement for Sasuke. The doctor wlked out with the nurse sighing.

Confused Sakura turned her head to look out the window when she heard footsteps again she turned to look at the person entering.

"who are you?" Sakura asked the brown haired teen

"I am Ichiro" he smirked

Meanwhile with Naruto chasing after Sasuke…

"Sasuke! Come back!" Naruto yelled while the others followed

Finally, they followed the teen to Sasuke's house where the onyx eyed Uchiha had stopped.

"what is it?" he asked roughly

"why did you just run out?!" Naruto growled angrily

"Dobe, you heard the doctor"

"that doesn't mean she still can't get back her memories" Ino snapped

"do you really have such little faith in Sakura?" asked Hinata

Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and Neji stayed quiet. It was between them. Sakura was closest to those four, they knew they had to stay out of business that is not theirs.

"…" Sasuke stayed quiet

Naruto had enough! He grabbed Sasuke by the collar but his best friend won't even look at him. Naruto's eyes raged and you could practically see a rim of orange around his eyes (like when Naruto goes Kyuubi).

"You've been there when Sakura-chan was tormented! You helped her and showed her the brighter side of life! A side she's never seen, since her parents died before you came along! She was all alone, isolated, she had no one! Now she has you, someone she can relate to, someone who also lost their family! I never lost anyone because I didn't have my family from the start, she couldn't relate to me" Naruto said

Hinata looked down. She wasn't there for Sakura in the beginning. Even after Sakura saved her Kasumi would threaten Hinata not to go near Sakura and Hinata foolishly stayed away.

"Now because of an accident the chances were against her for her to survive, but she pulled! She did her part choosing whether to die in darkness or live to find the better side of life, the side she only got a small taste of! You say you love! You say you want to protect her! Enough talk Uchiha it's time for action because it's your choice to help her memories return or just leave her in the dark!!!

"…Naruto the doctor said – "

"He said it was unlikely, he never said it was impossible! As long as there is a chance even if it's only a small one, then she can have her memories! She needed us when Kasumi came back, Sasuke… and we weren't there… this is the chance to help her… she needs us" Naruto said

"…" Sasuke gave no reply and he stared at the ground letting all of his best friend's words sink in

After seconds of no reply from the Uchiha Naruto roughly dropped him to the ground. Hinata and Ino exchanged sad looks as everyone watched Naruto begin to walk away then they looked at Sasuke who didn't bother to get up from the ground.

"are you going to leave her Sasuke?" Ino asked

"you may think otherwise, but Sakura is still Sakura with or without memories. You can take away her family, you can take away her friends, you can even take away her memories, but doing that doesn't make her any less of the person she is. You can never take away who she is" Hinata said

Everyone began to walk away except for a lingering Hyuuga, no it was not Hinata.

"Uchiha, she may have amnesia but she still loves you. Her memories and love are merely lost but not completely disappeared. She can't find them on her own"

With that the wise Hyuuga walked away.

Looking at the ground, Sasuke got up and quietly entered his home. Tiredly, he trudged up the stairs and up to his room. It had been a long day for him.

He sighed and collapsed on his bed succumbing to sleep as soon as he touched the bed. His dreams filled with Flashbacks .

**SASUKE"S DREAM**

_An 8 year old pink haired girl was running through a grassy plain laughing and smiling like all little children __do__Soon after she collapsed on top of a hill close to a cherry blossom.__ She giggled as she looked up at the tree. She had a red ribbon that she used as a headband and brilliant emerald eyes._

_"__well__well__ look who we have here?" A girl with dark brown hair and purple eyes said with an ice cold tone behind her_

_The girl stiffened at the sound of the voice and slowly turned to look at the owner of it. Her eyes widened in both surprise and fear. Her stomach plummeted as all happiness before was drained away._

_"Little Ms. Forehead, huh?" her posse chorused_

_"w-what do you want?" stuttered Sakura trying but failing to be brave_

_"__Aww__, she's scared!" cackled the purple eyed girl_

_One of her 'followers' with blonde hair and maroon eyes grabbed Sakura by her sleeve and had an evil glint in her eye. Sakura yelped as she was roughly pulled toward the girl._

_"Isn't she the one who stopped us from beating up that Hyuuga girl?" she sneered glancing back at her friends_

_"Healed from your wounds already?" another posse member snickered_

_"What do you want?" Sakura asked again_

_The purple eyed leader and her group smirked and began knocking her around. Tears began to pour down her eyes as she did not try to fight back. She knew if she did it would only lead to trouble like last time when they blamed her for the mess and she was punished. Suddenly a blur of black flashed for a minute than the next thing Sakura knew she was sitting on top of a tree branch with a spiky raven haired boy in front of her._

_"__are__ you all right?" he asked worriedly_

_Sakura looked at him before looking back down at the ground and nodding. She felt as though she burdened someone because she had to be saved._

_"__arigatou__" Sakura whispered_

_"__what's__ your name?" he asked curiously_

_"Sakura" she replied weakly_

_"I'm Sasuke" he gave her a small smile_

_When she looked into his eyes they were soft and she knew she could trust him. She was happy she could make another friend and her eyes lightened._

_"Arigatou Sasuke. I hope we can be friends." Sakura smiled brightly despite her condition_

_Sasuke was stunned to see her injured all over, but still be able to smile. He felt as if he wanted to protect her from now on._

_"Hai, best friends" he said smiling back_

_Sakura and Sasuke are now 9 years old and were at the swings with Naruto laughing and having a great time. Sakura met Naruto through Sasuke and now the three of them are best friends. They took turns pushing Sakura and sometimes Naruto and Sasuke would compete to see who could swing the highest and fastest._

_Sakura would be ecstatic to watch and it would always end in a tie. Naruto would argue saying he won while Sasuke did the same. Sakura giggled and then soon she played peacemaker and stopped their 'argument' if you can call wrestling and throwing insults and argument._

_Now they were sitting in the grass near the swings laughing about jokes and things Naruto would say or do. Sasuke then stood and everyone stopped to look at him._

_"Naruto, wait up for a minute '__kay__?" Sasuke said_

_Naruto nodded before Sasuke dragged Sakura off a bit far from the swings holding something in his closed right hand._

_"Sasuke?__ What's wrong?" She asked after being pulled away to hat same cherry blossom hill_

_"Sakura, here I want you to have this. All of my best friends have them, so you should too."_

_Sasuke gave her a beaded bracelet that spelled Sakura's name on it. Sakura looked at it in the palm of her hand, admiring the work then smiled and slipped it on her wrist_

_"My friends __braclets's__ spell their own names on it."_

_"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped before tackling him to the ground in a hug just at the foot of the tree_

_"You're Welcome!" he laughed grinning_

_Naruto ran over and tackled Sakura into a hug pushing her off Sasuke which disappointed the Uchiha, but he laughed nonetheless after a mock glare he gave Naruto._

_"__now__ you're one of us Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed letting her go_

_Sakura was stunned at how nice they were being to her. She looked at both of them who were smiling widely at her. Sakura laughed and put her hand out._

_"Best friends, promise!" Sakura beamed_

_"__promise__!" both boys chanted in unison putting their hands one over the other_

_"__promise__ to never break! Promise to stick together no matter the punishment!" They chorused together_

_Laughing they let themselves fall back and they __laid__ together side by side watching the sun go down._

_17 year old Sakura stuffed down a slice of toast then dashed out her door to see Sasuke on his Black and Blue motorcycle revving the engine with a black helmet on. He gestured her to ride with him instead of taking her red 2007 Chevrolet Corvette she got just a few months ago on her birthday._

_'__oh__ well, save gas and money' she thought_

_Yes, she was rich, but not filthy rich. The shoulder length pink haired girl hopped behind him and he looked back at her._

_"__no__ helmet?" he asked raising a brow_

_"__nah__, so why'd __ya__ decide to drive me?" she asked_

_The teen in front of her revved the engine again and sped down the street making Sakura hold on to his waist and lean her head on his back._

_"I missed you" he said jokingly_

_"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a dangerously low voice_

_"__alright__, alright it's the first day. I want company" he said a hint of sadness_

_Sakura raised a curious eyebrow and somehow Sasuke sensed it and sped faster making her grip tighten and him smirk._

_"Sasuke-kun, slow down!" she shrieked_

_Sasuke chuckled and Sakura glared holes in his back, which he once again sensed and once again sped up making her grip tighten again and his smirk widen, very much liking her '__hold__' on him._

_"__we're__ here" he announced_

_Sasuke said stopping the bike in the large parking lot abruptly making Sakura almost fall over if it wasn't for Sasuke catching her before she met the ground._

_"__you__ did that on purpose!" Sakura yelled angrily her cheeks flushing red from anger_

_"__you're__ cute when you're mad." he said teasingly_

_"Sasuke!" she yelled her cheeks flushing angrily or from the compliment, she didn't know_

_"__yes__?"_

_"__grrr__!" she growled_

_"__we__ should get our schedules, since we just transferred to Konoha" he said_

_Sasuke casually started walking off while Sakura huffed. He noticed her not following him and turned around smirking and an amused raised brow._

_"__coming__?" he asked_

_She reluctantly followed him muttering incoherent words such as 'jerk' and 'smartass' which he heard and smirked wider._

_"__love__ya__ too!" he chuckled_

_"__idiot__" she said under her breath turning red again while Sasuke saw and heard and chuckled amused._

_"I want a boyfriend too." Sakura sighed_

_"A-At le-least yo-you're not a-alone Saku-chan" Hinata comforted_

_Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked. Suddenly Sakura felt an arm wrap around her waist._

_"S-Sasuke-kun?"__ Sakura stuttered_

_"I want a girlfriend as much as you want a boyfriend, so why not put two and two together?" Sasuke purred and Sakura went red._

_"I-I… y-you…w-we" Sakura rambled nervously_

_Sasuke smirked and pulled her body against his own. Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino watched the scene before them, amused. The girls had a smile while the guys smirked highly amused._

_"Hai?"__ He asked in a husky tone_

_His smirk widened when he saw her blush even more._

_'She's cute when she blushes and she's, so warm and __sof__-WAIT she's my friend, my __best__friend' Sasuke thought_

_Naruto was tormenting Hinata the same way and put an arm around Hinata's shoulders while she turned tomato red._

_"Eh? You're single? I'll just have to change that." Naruto spoke in a flirty tone_

_"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered_

_Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke who looked at him as they exchanged smirks than looked down at the girls in their arms._

_"S-S-Sasuke- k-kun__wh-wha__…y-y-you" Sakura was finding it very difficult to talk right now_

_"What was that Sakura-__chan__? I can't understand you clearly" Sasuke asked in a flirtatious tone_

_He pulled Sakura closer than possible and he wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap which only made her redden even more and his smirk widened._

_"That's better. Now you were saying?" he asked huskily as he lightly brushed his pointer finger in a circular motion just above her belly button._

_"S-S-S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun…__i__-__i__-__i__-I w-w-was…y-y-y-you" Sakura stuttered in a fast pace_

_"__hai__?" he asked nuzzling the crook of her neck_

_The others were now highly amused some biting their lip to keep from letting out a chuckle or giggle or roar in laughter. The two poor girls were blushing heatedly. Soon Sakura and Hinata snapped out of their reverie when they noticed how __funny__ they must've looked._

_"Sasuke!"__ Sakura yelled incredulously_

_"Naruto!"__ Hinata nearly yelled_

_Sakura got up causing her something to be right in Sasuke's face unintentionally._

_'__nice__ view' he thought_

_Sakura went back to her seat after she grabbed her huge history textbook and wacked Sasuke upside his head and while Sasuke held his head in pain, cursing, Sakura did the same to Naruto._

_"__Ow__! Sakura-__chaaan__!!! What was that for?!" Naruto whined rubbing his pained head_

_"That was for Hinata!" Sakura growled_

_Sakura smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back in thanks. Sasuke stopped rubbing his head and smirked at Sakura._

_"It was worth it" he said cockily_

_"__damn__ you Uchiha" Sakura growled menacingly_

_"__love__ya__' too" he grinned mockingly_

_"Sasuke-kun, if I got a boyfriend you and Naruto would look him over right?"_

_Sasuke slightly frowned and the thought of Sakura being with another man, jealousy? Nah, but something bothered him, jealousy was a possibility…_

_"Sasuke-kun?"__ Sakura asked_

_"__of__ course we would." Sasuke said reassuringly_

_"__you__ wouldn't do anything rash, right?" Sakura asked_

_"__ 1) I'd say you're not interested 2) if he is persistent I will slightly beat him up and 3) Don't forget about Naruto" he ended slightly joking due to the smile_

_Sakura laughed and Sasuke let out a chuckle._

_"Still, we won't let anyone hurt you" in a serious tone_

_"Hai, and I'm grateful to have such good friends" Sakura smiled_

_It also made Sasuke smile too a little as they continued to walk._

_At class the three took their seats for homeroom. Kurenai-sensei wasn't there yet, so everyone started to talk to each other. When their fanboys/girls were about to come over to them Sasuke sent them the Uchiha glare which sent them back to whatever they were doing and Sakura apologized to her fanboys._

_"Why are you, so nice to them?" Sasuke asked irritated_

_"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked him very confused_

_"Your fanboys" his eye twitched and having to say those words_

_"Oh, well I guess it's because it doesn't feel right to be mean to them, they never did anything entirely wrong"_

_"…"_

_"Sakura" a voice said softly behind her_

_Her eyes widened and her sobs ceased the warm gusts were gone, but the rain poured harder and she was soaking wet. She whipped her head around and saw one of her best friends._

_"Sasuke" she whispered and stood up, her jeans dirty from the mud_

_He came closer and shielded her from the rain with his black umbrella. He had a worried expression as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked_

_"I could ask you the same thing" he said with a slightly stern tone_

_'Why is she out here in this kind of weather?' he thought as he glared at her for not taking care of __yourself_

_"You're going to get yourself sick" he lightly growled at her_

_Sakura smiled knowing it was his way of showing he cared._

_"I was visiting my family… it's the anniversary of their death" she said in a distant tone as she looked out at the rain_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. He never expected those words to come from her mouth; they were the farthest from what he had in mind. Then again, why else would she be at a graveyard if not to visit loved ones?_

_"… I'm visiting mine as well" he said as he looked out at the rain also_

_He thought about his kind mother, his wise father, and his stern yet caring brother. Itachi could be a pain sometimes and procrastinate when Sasuke asked if they could wrestle for good time's sake, but they were family and they were close._

_She stiffened and turned to look at him with a shocked and sad expression._

_"Yeah, they died some months ago. I felt the need to visit them today" he said as he nudged his head to the right_

_The pink haired girl looked in the direction he was pointing at which were three graves. She breathed shakily as realization hit her._

_"I'm so sorry, this must be why you've become… distant" she said shakily_

_"Don't be, it's not your fault" he said ignoring the last part_

_"Sasuke just because your family died doesn't mean you have to go with them. Wouldn't they want you to continue living happily? If you visit them and think of them often then I'm sure they'd be happy, but don't let mourning control your life." Sakura said softly_

_She put her hand on his shoulder and Sasuke roughly turned away, he regretted doing that when he felt Sakura tense._

_'Please, don't walk away' he thought as he closed his eyes 'don't leave__'_

_She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as he stiffened then slowly returned the hug. Right now they both needed a shoulder to lean on…_

_"We're not alone Sasuke. We still have our friends" she voiced against his shoulder_

_"…I know" he said_

_'Now' he finished in his thoughts_

_He smiled a small but meaningful smile. He could always count on Sakura and Naruto. __The others too._

_"Arigatou" he whispered_

_"AHAHAHAHAHA!__ Sasuke-kun! __St-HAHA-op!"__ Sakura squealed as she was tickled to death by her onyx eyed best friend_

_"__not__ unless you tell me where you put my book bag!" He laughed_

_They were at the park in front of the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke held Sakura from behind and was tickling her like mad._

_It's actually been 2 months after that day at the graveyard. Both Sasuke and Sakura silently promised to be there for the other to lean on. Now they were closer than ever. Their friends now knew about Sakura's family and all felt sympathy for her especially Naruto who was like the brother she would've had._

_Just a day ago Naruto told them he would ask Hinata out and he'd be back after their date. Now Sasuke and Sakura were waiting patiently for their blonde haired friend when Sakura brought up the subject of the mysterious disappearance of Sasuke's book bag…_

_"__ne-HAHA-__ver__!" she yelled rebelliously as she slipped from his arms and ran off_

_"I'm gonna get you!" He shouted in his rare moments of loosening up_

_"__yeah__ right! Catch me if you can!!" she laughed "HAHA-KYAAA!"_

_She yelled as she was tackled into the soft grass by Sasuke who straddled her, grinning with that mischievous glint as he raised those hands that can make her laugh uncontrollably._

_"__you__ have till the count of 10" he said with a mock dangerous tone_

_"__hmph__" she said stubbornly_

_"9"_

_"…"_

_"8"_

_"…"_

_"7"_

_"1"_

_"0" he finished as he tickled her on her sides again_

_She was always so ticklish._

_"HAHAHAHA!!!__Sas__-HAHA-__uke__st__-HAHA-op" She cried between laughs "it hurts"_

_"__if__ it hurt so much then why are you laughing?" he asked grinning_

_"Ouch HAHAHA my stomach hurts HAHAHA" she laughed_

_"__tell__ me where it is!"_

_"__o-okay__, be-hind the, the bush!" she cried in laughter_

_"__thank__ you" Sasuke said smirking as she glared at him_

_He triumphantly snatched his book bag out of the bush next to the Sakura tree and flashed __her a__ smile fangirls would swoon and faint over._

_Sakura glared._

_Sasuke chuckled._

_Sasuke looked Sakura over._

_"__you__ are not going home like that" he said_

_Sakura crossed her arms._

_"I can go home dressed however I want!" she yelled defiantly_

_Sasuke frowned and was about to retort when he paused and smirked. He looked her over twice._

_"__although__ I wouldn't mind walking you home in nothing but a __bikini__" he said_

_Sakura looked at him in utter shock before blushing and running inside the gas station to change,_

_'I win' Sasuke thought triumphantly_

_"Sakura-chan" a male voice called_

_Sakura looked away. She didn't need to look at him to know who he was._

_"Sakura-chan, are you okay? This morning you just ran off and didn't come back till lunch. Now you are sitting here alone" Sasuke said as he sat next to her_

_"Sakura… something's wrong, look at me"_

_'I could tell what's wrong just by looking into those emerald jewels' he thought_

_When she refused Sasuke forcefully grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him._

_"Sakura, open your eyes"_

_Her shoulders shook as she opened her eyes slowly. Revealing those orbs, but they held back tears._

_"__you're__ crying" he said as he saw the pain in those eyes "because of this morning? Tell me what's wrong…"_

_Sakura choked on a sob as her shoulders trembled and she looked at him pained._

_The tears were too much, they kept building in her eyes till they finally spilled and she smiled._

_"I'm fine Sasuke… kun" Sakura said with a sad smile_

_Sasuke looked at her with doubt._

_"__go__ on, get out of here. I'm just being a baby because I cut my self" Sakura said_

_She held her hands behind her back and cut herself with the knife with a wince. __Then showed on her finger to Sasuke._

_"__you're__ such a klutz" he said believing her_

_"__now__ go, you don't want to leave your girl with my fanboys, do you? I mean she's so beautiful… and…" she choked on a sob as she compared herself to Kasumi_

_"__she's__ way prettier than me, those boys will swarm around her" Sakura sniffed_

_Sasuke sighed and put Sakura's finger in his mouth then took it out and pulled out a band aid, wrapping it around her finger._

_"__she__ won't leave me for them… she's amazing like that" Sasuke said as he took her hand in his and softly rubbed it_

_Sakura turned away and closed her eyes "y-yeah"_

_"__later__ sak" he said and like that he was gone_

_"Do you guys remember when I told you I was beat up in the past?" Sakura asked_

_"__yeah__" Ten-Ten said impatiently_

_"__it__ was Kasumi, Kasumi was the one who attacked me with her friends"_

_"Sakura why are you putting down Kasumi?!__ Stop making up lies about her!" yelled Ino_

_"__it's__ not a lie, Ino!" Sakura tried to explain_

_"__that__ was why I was crying in homeroom. Because of her! She was the one who always terrorized me in my childhood!"_

_"__how__ can you be so sure?! That was years ago!" Sasuke defended_

_"__it__ isn't normal to have purple eyes!"_

_"__even__ if it was her, who's to say she didn't change?! To me she's kind and just a girl who was made fun of in the past!" Sasuke yelled_

_"She was praised for those eyes!"_

_"__that's__ not what she told me! You were probably the one who bullied her! You were probably the one who hurt her!" Sasuke yelled_

_"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?!"_

_"I should have never helped you…" that hurt Sakura_

_"Sasuke-kun she's cheating on you! She's cheated on you from the very beginning! I caught her in the closet with one of her fanboys!"_

_"__shut__ up! She would never do that! You're lower than dirt talking about her like that you __know__! I wish we never met! I wish I was never your best friend! I wish we never made that pact at this fucking tree! I hate you!!!"_

_Slap._

_The gang was silent as they stared at Sakura. Her head was turned to the side and Sasuke's hand was still up. Sakura didn't stop the tears from rolling. Her eyes were still wide and Sasuke stared with a look of shock and disbelief of what he did. He looked at Sakura and then at his hand._

_What the hell did he just do?_

_He slapped his best friend._

_He hit her._

_He yelled at her._

_Sakura shakily touched her cheek and looked at Sasuke with a betrayed and pained expression with sorrow in her eyes._

_Sasuke realized that Kasumi was all fake emotions. Sakura's were true._

_"S-__Saku__ – "_

_Before he could even finish saying her name Sakura ran._

_She ran as fast as she could._

_"Sakura!"__ Naruto called_

_"Come Back, Saki!" Ten-Ten yelled_

_"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could, but it went unheard_

_Sasuke and the gang were running across the streets toward the Yamanaka home. _

_"Sakura should be home now" Ino said as they picked up pace_

_The gang had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. Suddenly they heard sirens. __Ambulance sirens._

_'__no__' they thought at the same time_

_The group pivoted and headed toward the direction of the sirens. __The same direction as Tsunadae's house._

_There were people crowding around in the dark streets (it was like 8 or 9 pm) __The__ ambulances were loud as someone was being put on a stretcher._

_Then they saw it…_

_Pink Hair._

_"SAKURA!!!!" they yelled_

_The gang ignored the police officers demanding they don't go near. One by one each of them were restrained by an officer before they could get to their friend._

_The girls screamed bloody __mary__ at what they saw._

_Blood._

_It was everywhere._

_Sakura's clothes were spread all over and the bag they were originally in lied 5 yards away._

_Sasuke was the only one who made it to the stretcher ignoring the doctors he ripped off the white sheets._

_It was Sakura._

_Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing, she bled all over. Then he saw a red print on her face._

_It was where he slapped her, the mark was still there._

_For the first time in years he cried._

**END DREAM**

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled as he sat up abruptly.

He woke up in a cold sweat. His dream started out nice as he remembered those times. Then all of a sudden things just got worse.

He looked at the time.

"2:17" the digital clock read

Sasuke sighed tiredly. He had a bad feeling about today. Suddenly Sakura's blood flashed in his mind and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I promise I'll help you get back your memories Sakura"

* * *

**Sorry for not much Saku in this chappie! Oh and if You don't get Sasuke's dream or your confused those are past memories. : ) The flashbacks were kinda in Sasuke's POV that's why Saku's thoughts aren't there for those of you that are confused...**

**Here is the order of the memories:**

**1) prolouge, in the park (in thier childhood, when Sasuke and Sakura meet)**

**2) prolouge. in the park (when they become best friends)**

**3) Chapter 2, outside Sakura's house and on the way to school (first day of school, Sasuke takes Sakura to school)**

**4) Chapter 3, at school in the cafeteria (Sasuke flirts with Sakura)**

**5) Chapter 3, on the way to Sakura's house (after Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's day at the park)**

**6) Chapter 4, At school (When the fans annoy Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura)**

**7) Chapter 4, In the graveyard (Sakura and Sasuke visiting thier families graves)**

**8) Chapter 5, In the park at the cherry blossom tree (Sasuke tickling Sakura scene)**

**9) Chapter 6, at the carnival, at the carwash (When they had to fundraise money)**

**10) Chapter 7, at the cherry blossom tree (Sakura eats at the cherry blossom tree alone)**

**11) Chapter 8, at the cherry blossom tree (Sasuke slaps Sakura scene)**

**12) Chapter 8, at night outside in the streets (when the gang was looking for Sakura after they confronted Kasumi)**

**If there is anything else please tell me! And i hope this clears things up! You can read the whole story again to understand it better ( - . -' ) I'm very confusing...**


	11. Memories

**Chapter 11 is up! Oh and by the way now that it's weekday i can only update every other day instead of my usaul time, sorry guys but i got school, homwork, martial arts, clubs... augh! so frustrating! i'll try to update anyway okay? wish me luck!**

**"Talking"**

**'thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

At the hospital it was early in the morning at 7:00 am. The nurse at the desk sat filing papers when she heard footsteps come towards her and she looked up amazed to find a young teenager.

"aren't you suppose to be in school kid?" she asked the onyx eyed teen

"I want to discharge my friend, her name is Haruno Sakura" Sasuke said apathetically

"sorry hun, but she was already discharged" the nurse almost sneered at the surprised boy

"what? When was she discharged?" he asked

"only moments after her visitors had left"

Sasuke scowled. It couldn't have been the others. They ran after them, and she has no family that could possibly pick her up. Was she taken by some stranger?

With that thought Sasuke ran out from the hospital and flipped his phone open as he hoped on his motorcycle and sped off to school.

"hello?" asked a voice

"dobe, it's me. Sakura was discharged from the hospital" he growled into the phone

"what? Sasuke you sound surprised… does that mean you didn't get her?" Naruto asked

"no, what do you mean?"

"Sasuke… we thought that you got her since we didn't and she's here at school – "

Sasuke almost fell off his bike when he heard what his rival said.

"dobe what are you talking about? If I didn't, you didn't then who did?"

"… teme this morning was… she walked in with the school jock. Teme? Teme!?"

Sasuke had already hung up. That sentence was all he needed to hear. He sped as fast as the speed limit allowed. He needed to get there fast. He had to know if she was okay. In fact he remembered perfectly well who Naruto was talking about.

**FLASHBACK**

A guy had slammed him against the wall and Sasuke had his eyes narrowed.

"You bastard, don't even look or talk to Sakura or you'll regret" the brown haired guy growled judging by the football jersey he was definitely a jock

"So what if I do? What are you gonna do about it?" Sasuke smirked

"Why you little ass-"

"look who's talking" Sasuke cut him off keeping his smirk

The guy growled and brought up a fist. Sasuke saw Sakura, when he looked over the jock's shoulder and wasn't too happy about her being held against the wall by her throat. Sasuke eyes flashed red for a split second and he caught the punch aimed for his head and flung the jock face first against the wall effortlessly.

"Ichiro, he's getting' away!" one of the guys called to the jock Sasuke punched earlier

The onyx eyed teen ignored them and shoved his way through the crowd of guys that cornered him and punched some out of the way.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke met this Ichiro guy on the first day of school. The Uchiha never got a good vibe from that guy.

'I have a vague idea of who discharged Sakura from the hospital' Sasuke thought sarcastically as he scowled

As he reached the building his tires screeched as he skidded across the pavement and slid perfectly into a parking space.

Hopping off the bike Sasuke dashed into the schools, slamming the doors open. Everyone quieted and turned to look at the enraged Uchiha. Some cowered in fear, others tried their best to avoid his gaze, but most stayed put to watch the raven haired teen's next move.

Sasuke spotted Ichiro with his back facing him. The guy was talking to someone that Sasuke couldn't see since the jock's build blocked the whole person.

Everyone watched as Sasuke stormed toward him and whirled the brown haired teen around. Ichiro looked surprised then smirked.

"is there something you want Uchiha?" he asked

By this time Naruto and the others rounded around the corner and spotted the scene. The girls gasped and the boys had a scowl when they saw Ichiro.

"yea, I want my best friend back asshole"

With that Sasuke punched Ichiro, making the brown haired guy take several steps back. Ichiro responded by aiming a punch to Sasuke's stomach, which was blocked. People included Naruto and the gang rushed over and crowded around the two.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" some cheered

"GO SASUKE-KUN!!!" of course the fangirls squealed

"c'mon Ichiro! Show Uchiha what you're made of!" some other guys and jocks cheered

(Of course guys don't like Sasuke because he gets all of the girls)

"fucking bastard!" Sasuke growled and spat some blood after he got hit by a punch to the cheek

"tch. Tough luck Uchiha. You gave me an opportunity and I took it." Ichiro retorted with a sneer

Sasuke snarled and back fisted the guy angrily.

"STOP IT!!!" a female voice yelled

Everyone looked to Sakura. Sasuke realized that the person Ichiro was talking to was his female best friend.

"Sakura…" he whispered

Sasuke ignored Ichiro along with the rest of the world and walked toward Sakura with a rare worried expression, but it was never rare when it came to her…

"Sakura… did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked

"you, you're that guy from the hospital" Sakura said

'she still doesn't remember' Sasuke thought sadly

"yeah… I'm your best friend. That's why I was there at the hospital, because I needed to see if you were okay when you got hurt." Sasuke said out of character to those who didn't know him well

Sakura smiled brightly "yeah, I'm fine. Ichiro-kun picked me up yesterday"

Ichiro smirked and Sasuke felt his stomach drop. By this time everyone left except Ichiro and the group.

"Ichiro…kun?" he asked

"yeah, my boyfriend" Sakura said as her smile faded a bit

When she said that Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest. Ichiro stepped toward them and wrapped an arm around the pink haired girl.

"that's right. Let's go babe" he said as he led her away

Sakura's gaze on Sasuke lingered for a minute before she walked away with the jock.

Sasuke stared at her as she disappeared and when she was gone he stared at the ground of where she used to be. Naruto and the others walked over to him. His other best friend put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"it's all right man" Naruto said "when she remembers she won't be with that jock anymore"

Wordlessly Sasuke pushed away Naruto's hand and walked the rest of the way to his next class.

"I wonder if this is Karma's way of getting back at me for what I did to Sakura" Sasuke chuckled bitterly and unconsciously loud enough for the others to hear.

"Teme" Naruto muttered

They watched their friend walk away with sympathy for him.

* * *

At lunch…

Naruto and the rest found Sakura alone by the cherry blossom tree, ironic.

"Sakura" Sasuke said as he sat down next to her while Naruto took her other side. The others sat in front of her.

"we're your friends, remember?" he continued "you saw us at the hospital"

"oh right. What are your names?" she asked curiously

The 7 frowned slightly and Sakura gave an apologetic smile. The group introduced themselves and everything was an awkward silence.

"why did you decide to eat at this tree?" asked Naruto

"i… I don't know it was just here and I felt something inside me tell me to sit here" Sakura said

"you know. Me and Sasuke-teme here are your best friends" Naruto said nostalgically "we first met in this park by the school at this very same tree where we first met and became best friends when we were 8"

"wow, so I've known you guys for 9 years?" she asked

"yeah" Sasuke said looking down

"what about the rest of you?" she asked

"we met 2 years later" Ino said smiling sadly

"we must be close…" Sakura whispered

"it really hit us hard when we heard you got amnesia, we were really worried" Neji said

"I see" Sakura said quietly then looked up with determination "will you guys help me regain my memeories? I want to remember… I want to remember all of you"

The 7 smiled.

"of course. That's what friends are for" Hinata and Ten-Ten chorused

Suddenly Sakura held her head moaning in pain.

**FLASHBACK**

"Forehead girl!" Ino yelled cutting him off "come on we've waited forever"

"Ino-pig, it was only 5 minutes" Sakura said

**END FLASHBACK**

Everyone looked at her worriedly as her eyes dilated and then she stopped holding her head in pain. Her eyes soon returned to normal.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Ino

"i- I used to call you Ino-pig, didn't I Ino?" Sakura asked the blonde

Ino's eyes widened along with everyone else.

"you- you remember?" asked Naruto

"no, it was just a small memory" Sakura said sadly

"it's alright" Shikamaru spoke up "maybe we can get her memory back in 2 weeks"

"what happens in 2 weeks?" Sakura asked as she looked at the people she felt she could trust

They looked at her seriously and Sakura dreaded what they were about to say.

"In two weeks, if you don't regain all of your memories. They will be gone forever…" Hinata said

Sakura's eyes widened in panic, fear, and shock.

"NO! I want to remember! I hate this! I hate not being able to know who I can depend on! I hate not knowing who to trust! Not even knowing if what someone tells me would be a lie!" Sakura yelled as tears began to build in her eyes

Sasuke saw them and reacted on instinct. He pulled her to him in an embrace.

"Sakura, we'll help you remember. You can depend on us, if you trust us and let us help you we can help you get them back. It'll be alright. Now don't cry… please." He said

Everyone was shocked but Naruto. He was so soft and gentle around her, and Naruto knew that the guy would change whenever she was in sight.

Sakura had a feeling that this guy really cared for her. She relied on her intuition and leaned into Sasuke, whom smiled a small smile.

'she trusts me' he thought

Sakura soon pulled away to look at the rest of her friends as she heard the bell ring.

"I've got to go guys" Sakura said

They nodded and watched as she walked away.

(remember her schedule was changed before the car accident?)

* * *

Sakura sat in her Chemistry class next to Ichiro.

She stared at the window next to her when she heard her 'boyfriend' speak.

"Sakura baby, were you hanging out with the Uchiha and his friends?" he asked looking at her

She turned to face him with a bright smile, "yes, why?"

"…I want you to stay away from them… they're bad news"

"what? No, they're not they are my friends" Sakura told him angrily

The teacher wasn't there yet so Sakura decided to stand up for her friends.

"Sakura, you'll do as you're told" he said glaring as if restraining from hitting her

"No! I can hang out with whomever I want! You have no right telling me who I can or can't be with!" she yelled and people turned to look at them

"… Sakura if you don't listen to me I'll –"

"you'll what? Hit me?! Break up with me?! Fine! I'm tired of your ass always telling me what to do! Ever since you picked me up at the hospital you've always given me orders on who and where I stay away from! Like the Cherry Blossom Tree! Well guess what?! I went there and talked to Sasuke and the others!" Sakura yelled

"what did you do? Sakura don't forget who picked you up from the hospital. Your so called friends ran out on you and I was actually there for you."

"Sasuke was upset! I could tell he was blaming himself and he never wanted me to lose my memories! They are my real friends and boyfriend or not you will not put them down as long as I'm around!" Sakura seethed

Everyone was astonished by her outburst and Ichiro decided the best idea was to stay quiet for now. Sakura returned the favor and also kept silent throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and Sakura decided to take a walk.

She looked back at the people she met. Truthfully she didn't know who to trust. She knew Ichiro kept telling her to stay away from the Sakura tree and the graveyard. She had no clue why and when she met Naruto, Sasuke, and the others she felt she could trust them. Then there was also the time at the fight with Sasuke and Ichiro.

She didn't care much, really when Ichiro was getting beat up by Sasuke, but when the young Uchiha took that blow to the cheek she felt her heart wrench and wanted to stop them. She did just that. Someone then called her before she could think more into this situation.

"Sakura!"

She looked up at the person and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and the others. Smiling, she ran up to them and ironically they were at the Sakura tree she was just thinking about.

"hey guys!" Sakura said happily

They smiled at her.

"Here look through this" Ino said handing Sakura a photo album.

Sakura nodded curiously and opened it up to see pictures of the 8 of them at the age of 17.

"hopefully this photo album will jog your memories" Shikamaru said

Sakura saw a picture of the 8 of them at some carnival.

"just before we left the carnival we took a picture together" Hinata smiled

Shikamaru had fallen asleep on Ino's shoulder, whom was blushing. Neji had a protective arm around Ten-Ten. Naruto had an arm around a blushing Hinata and he held out a peace sign. Sasuke teasingly had his arms around a tomato red Sakura.

All 8 of them laughed.

"Ino look at you" Shikamaru said pointing at her and Ino blushed

"Neji you should really take off that permanent scowl" Ten-Ten teased and Neji scowled

"you look so cute Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered and Hinata blushed

"Sasuke-kun, were you always teasing me like that?" asked Sakura with a small blush as she stared at the picture

Everyone exchanged glances when they noticed she added the –kun.

'she added the suffix' Sasuke thought in shock with a smile

"yeah, you were so easy to tease" he smirked

Sakura blushed lightly.

The next picture she saw got to her a little.

There was a picture of Sakura slapping some girl and then another picture next to it with Sakura dumping food on the person.

"oh yeah! That was so funny! Sakura, you slapped Kimi-slutty! A bitch who deserves just what you gave her" Ino grinned

The girls laughed while the guys smirked at the memory.

Sakura thought stared at the picture of her slapping the girl. She clenched her eyes shut as a slapping sound echoed in her head.

They saw her reaction so they flipped to the next page and frowned. They forot to remove that picture of Kasumi.

Sakura's eyes scanned the picture before they could turn the page and she froze.

It was all 7 of them with Kasumi smiling happily. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

The 7 looked down sadly as they remembered, but they didn't notice Sakura's reaction until she cried out in pain and they quickly looked at her.

Sakura's eyes dilated as she held her head in pain.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura froze in her steps and she watched them (her friends) walk away.

"yeah! Kasumi-chan! Forget Sakura you're amazing!" Naruto yelled in an attempt to cheer her up… not adding the chan suffix but instead put it at the end of Kasumi's name

"thanks guys" Kasumi smiled with a hidden glint

'tch, Haruno it's so easy to take everything away from you' Kasumi thought as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek

Sakura stood there with every word they said echoing in her head. Especially the ones that came from her best friends.

_"Forget Sakura"_

_"Forget Sakura"_

_"Forget… Sakura_

They (all 7 of them) stood and followed her (Sakura) to the tree that held so many memories. Sakura stopped under the cherry blossom tree.

"Do you guys remember when I told you I was beat up in the past?" Sakura asked

"yeah" Ten-Ten said impatiently

"it was Kasumi, Kasumi was the one who attacked me with her friends"

"Sakura, why are you putting down Kasumi?! Stop making up lies about her!" yelled Ino

"it's not a lie, Ino!" Sakura tried to explain

"that was why I was crying in homeroom. Because of her! She was the one who always terrorized me in my childhood!"

"how can you be so sure?! That was years ago!" Sasuke defended

"it isn't normal to have purple eyes!"

"even if it was her, who's to say she didn't change?! To me she's kind and just a girl who was made fun of in the past!" Sasuke yelled

"She was praised for those eyes!"

"that's not what she told me! You were probably the one who bullied her! You were probably the one who hurt her!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?!"

"I should have never helped you…" that hurt Sakura

"Sasuke-kun she's cheating on you! She's cheated on you from the very beginning! I caught her in the closet with one of her fanboys!"

"shut up! She would never do that! You're lower than dirt talking about her like that you know! I wish we never met! I wish I was never your best friend! I wish we never made that pact at this fucking tree! I hate you!!!"

Slap.

The gang was silent as they stared at Sakura. Her head was turned to the side and Sasuke's hand was still up. Sakura didn't stop the tears from rolling as his words echoed in her mind.

_"I wish we never met! I wish I was never your best friend! I wish we never made that pact at this fucking tree! I hate you!!!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura's eyes turned back to normal and tears blurred her sight.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke worriedly

He cautiously took a step towards her, but she backed away with her eyes wide and glassy as she slowly took in the Flashback.

"Sakura? Why are you…" he trailed

And then it hit him

'shit! She wasn't supposed to… damn it, no! this wasn't supposed to happen!' he screamed in his head

The others also seemed to realize, but before they could do anything Sakura already turned and ran.

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled he ran after her and tried to grab her wrist but missed and stumbled

He landed on his knees and the others ran to him. He could only watch as her tears flew and she disappeared behind the corner.

"Sakura…" they whispered

Sasuke clenched his fist

"damn it!!!" he yelled as he punched the ground leaving a pretty big indent in the rough dirt

His fingers bled but he didn't care. The only thought that ran through his mind was…

'I lost her… again'

* * *

**Is it good? Is it bad? Please review and tell me what you think! Just no flames . **

**Comment and Review!**


	12. Remebering

**Yay! i'm done with chappie 12! I'm sorry if i'm not putting enough action or whatever - . -' Anyway, I hope you like it! Oh and for those of you who like humor try reading my other story "Possesive Much?" 'kay?**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It's already been 13 days since Sakura's countdown began. She has been avoiding all 7 of them and living in Tsunadae's house discreetly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and the others haven't been able to track her and their were rumors that she transferred schools.

Not even Ichiro has found her and he was pissed but easily got over it when Kimi and Kasumi came along. Other girl's have been gossiping that they were having a threesome.

Even with all of this the 7 never gave up in getting Sakura's memories back. They broke into the principal's office in search of information, but were always unsuccessful because of Tsunadae's strict guards that would always catch them.

It was safe to say that Tsunadae was in on this and she was on Sakura's side.

Today the gang we're in detention room waiting for Tsunadae to show up for whatever punishment they were getting.

Slam.

She was here.

Everyone turned to look at Tsunadae who had a stern expression on. They watched their principle walk up to the front of the room.

"What do you all think you were doing in my office?" growled Tsunadae

Sasuke scowled at her.

"you're a good actor Tsunadae, but I know that you know exactly what we were doing in there" he said glaring

The rest of the 7 looked at Tsunadae angrily. The old hag was obviously hiding something from them. Tsunadae's stern façade slipped off and an annoyed and angered one replaced it.

"Listen you brats. Why are you after Sakura? You've easily replaced her with some bitch before you can do it again." Tsunadae snarled angrily

She knew well all that happened at school, using the security camera's tapes she easily pieced together what nearly cause Sakura's death.

For what they did to Sakura, Tsunadae couldn't forgive them so easily.

After Tsunadae bringing up some memories they'd rather have forgotten, the 7 looked down with unreadable expressions.

"we could never replace Sakura, we learned that now. She's our friend and she deserves so much more." Ino said

Tsunadae scoffed disbelievingly.

"Listen here! We know what we did alright! We know that you don't believe we can change so easily! But Sakura has been there throughout most of our lives! You can't expect us to just… forget her. With Kasumi, she was just there, she was like Sakura… but she could never take her place. Those things we said were just words! The important thing is action! We spent all of our time devoted to finding Sakura and getting her memories back!" Neji shouted

Everyone looked down, unable to meet another pair of eyes. If they did you would see mountains of emotion from those simple orbs.

Tsunadae glared at all 7 of them.

"words are words?! Action can cause physical harm! Get a scratch and it'll heal in a day! Words can pierce the heart… what you said that day" she said looking at Sasuke who looked back at her with pained eyes "those cut her heart and tore it more painful than a thousand blades cutting into her skin"

Sasuke was shocked ad the deadly glare Tsunadae gave him didn't help. Neji was taken aback from his words being used against.

"Listen you all! I will not let you go near Sakura! Do you understand?! I will not allow you to bring her memories back!" Tsunadae yelled

All 7 looked devastated at the chance of Sakura never getting her memories back. Naruto had his eyes shadowed. He was always the one pushing them to helping Sakura out of her darkness.

Whenever anyone of them would want to give up he'd yell at them. Giving them a reason why they should help Sakura. Once Naruto was through with them they'd be more determined then ever.

Seeing that the deadline was so close and the only one stopping them from getting to Sakura was their principle, Naruto came to a decision.

There was no way in hell were they giving in.

Heck he'd go through hell and back just for Sakura to have her memories back.

"Baa-chan! You won't stop us! Not now! If you think we'll leave Sakura in the dark… when she's begging for help! You're fucking wrong! Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are my best friends and when I have close and great friends like them I'd fight to the death just to save their happiness! Their smile! Sakura can never smile genuinely without her memories!" Naruto shouted

Everyone looked at him in awe and Sasuke was speechless.

"Do you want her to forever live in lies?" He asked her then turned his gaze downwards "you don't know how much she means to us… you have no idea do you? How would you feel if your friend you've known for years suddenly has amnesia because of a stupid car accident? Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, and I felt that feeling before. And how would you feel if your first and probably last love you've known half your life forgets everything you've been through together, both good and bad? And the last words you told her were I hate you? ...Sasuke-teme knows that feeling up close and personal. We just can't leave her this way" he said solemnly

He was standing up from the beginning of his speech and now he turned his back to them.

"I could never forgive you if she loses her memory forever" he said quietly yet you could hear the anger "but I couldn't forgive myself either"

Tsunadae's eyes turned enraged then after only a moment her hazel eyes calmed into a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm sorry" she said and Naruto lowered his head a little "but it's better if she doesn't remember. The pain she went through her whole life, losing her parents, solitude, being hated and despised, finally gaining friends and falling in love only to be shattered and betrayed. She's been through so much, its better if she… if she doesn't remember she won't remember the pain." Tsunadae said closing her eyes "she can start out fresh"

"don't say that" Sasuke spoke up standing abruptly which made his chair fall "she deserves her memories both good and bad. Even if you take away her memories, that wouldn't mean that everything in the past didn't happen. She still doesn't have her family! She won't have friends either, she doesn't know who to trust! She hates it, not remembering" Sasuke said as he remembered her words "she needs us to guide her. She can't do it alone, and remembering both good and bad is better than forgetting because you can always fix the mistakes you've done. When you forget, you have to start over" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and reminisced the past "how does it feel to be forgotten?"

Naruto turned to look at him while the others closed their eyes. Tsunadae closed her eyes as tears began to escape.

Sakura was like a daughter to Tsunadae and to be erased from Sakura's memories hurt Tsunadae.

"Sakura… Sakura is on her way to my house. I let her transfer and today she had an early dismissal you should be able to catch her on her way there." Tsunadae said

Everyone looked at the blonde haired woman in surprise.

"you only have exactly an hour to retrieve her memories"

"that's impossible" Ino said as tears began to form in the girl's eyes

"Sasuke, should be the only one able to get her memories back. The rest of us shall remain here" Shikamaru said sternly

Reluctantly they followed orders and stayed put.

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought.

'How will I jog her memories back? ...unless…' with an idea in mind he took off, sprinting to his motorcycle with the others watching him go.

* * *

_50 minutes_

The young Uchiha drove as fast as possible but under the speed limit so as not to be pulled over. The tires came to a screeching halt as he jumped off the bike and ran up to his room of his house.

Quickly snatching something on the ceiling he bolted for the bike, jumping on and speeding away.

_40 minutes._

Onyx eyes scanned the street and he heard a scream from an alley. Stuffing the material in his pocket he stopped the motorcycle at a small parking lot and ran toward the screams.

_35 minutes_.

There in the alley was Sakura being held against the wall by a huge guy. She was crying and turned pleading eyes at Sasuke.

There were three other buff guys who were jeering at the helpless girl.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke

He made a move took punch the guy holding her, but was dragged back by the collar. One of the drunkards had pulled him back while.

The Uchiha slammed his elbow at the guys face then when the guy let go Sasuke punched him square in the cheek.

The guy fell to the ground and Sasuke turned to face the other two. He swiftly kicked one in the gut but the other guy used this chance grab the Uchiha's shirt and throw him at the wall.

_30 minutes_.

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura screamed as she struggled to get away from the burly guy

Her tears were beginning to dry but her eyes were wide.

Sasuke's body slid limply to the ground, but he glared defiantly up at all three men who just got up from the ground.

Sasuke glared at the guy holding Sakura.

"let her go bastard!" he growled

"it's 4 on 1, you're not in the position to be giving demands" the leader sneered back

"hey boss! I think they're friends or something" said the guy who grabbed Sasuke's collar

_25 minutes._

"seems so. How about it kid? We'll make you watch as we play around with this pretty little thing" the leader cackled

"NO! Sasuke! Help me!" Sakura yelled in fear

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Sasuke yelled

He briskly got up and the three henchmen jeered at him. Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

Ignoring the pain he felt he punched one of them hard making him unconscious. One grabbed Sasuke in a vice grip from behind but the Uchiha smashed his head backwards making the other guy bleed. The third charged at him and slammed Sasuke to the ground.

"don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" Sakura screamed

Her wrists were trapped by the leaders hands, she couldn't do a thing but watch as her back was forcefully against the wall.

_20 minutes._

The two remaining men walked toward Sasuke grinning evilly with malicious intent. Sasuke stood up pushing aside the pain as he threw one of them to the wall.

Quickly he punched the guy and kneed him in the stomach sending the guy keeling over and holding his stomach.

The other man behind him grabbed Sasuke by the throat and threw him mercilessly to the ground after punching the onyx eyed 17 year old hard in the cheek.

Sasuke struggled to move and get up. Before he could both the guy recovering from the hit to the stomach and the guy who threw Sasuke by the throat walked towards the battered Uchiha

_15 minutes._

"No! Stop it!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura…" the onyx eyed boy said weakly

Both men held the Uchiha up by the arms and so that he was kneeling on the ground and facing where Sakura and the boss was.

Sasuke was bleeding by the lip and one eye was partially closed from one of the punches he received.

"Now kid. What's your name" the guy to his left asked and spit out some blood.

Sasuke had put up a good fight and both men looked as if they'd go down soon, but the Uchiha was outnumbered and was even more beat up then them.

"Piss off" Sasuke snarled

"Tch. Stubborn brat we'll teach you some manners" the guy to his right said angrily

"boss what should we do to him?" asked the one to the left

_9 minutes._

"well, this girl seems to hate how we treat the kid. Let's rough him up a bit" the leader sneered at Sakura even though he was talking to the men

"No! let him be!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get out of the guy's grip

Both men on either side of Sasuke nodded. One went behind Sasuke and took hold of both his arms securely while the other walked in front of the weak Uchiha.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Sasuke said as he gave a weak smile to the girl

Sakura was speechless and watched in horror as the guy kneed the raven haired teen. Sakura shook her head slowly as Sasuke's body shook with every hit he got, from punches to kicks.

Something red fell from his pocket, slowly drifting to the ground.

_3 minutes._

But there was another thing she noticed…

With every hit he took.

_2 minutes._

Not once. Did he ever cry out in pain.

_1 minute._

Sakura cried out, yelling as she held her head in pain. Her vision began to get blurry as things were slowly being erased from her mind.

Through clenched eyes she opened them slightly to see a red ribbon on the ground.

It was the ribbon Sasuke gave her one day to tie up her hair…

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke-kun! What was it you wanted to tell me?" asked an 8 year old Sakura as she leaned against the cherry blossom tree.

"I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for a few months, Sakura-chan" Sasuke said sadly as he stood next to her.

"no!" Sakura hugged him tightly and he chuckled

"you won't forget me in the short while I'm gone?" he asked

"never!" Sakura yelled

"then take this" he said as he handed the crying girl a red ribbon

"to remember me by" he smiled and tied the ribbon for her "you look so pretty Sakura-chan"

**END FLASHBACK**

With a blast all of her memories returned to her. Her eyes were dilated and dull. Sasuke and the others watched her in surprise and confusion.

Her eyes soon returned to normal and she looked at Sasuke… with familiarly.

Sasuke smiled weakly. 'she remebers'

* * *

**Do you like? Then review! Want to flame? Please don't no flames!**

**Thankz for reading! please review! **


	13. My Fault

Chappie 13 is up! The story is coming to an end soon maybe two or three more chapters unless i change my mind. So i hope you like.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

The skies darkened and all were silent.

_Boom._

Thunder crackled in the skies rapidly and it began to pour cold droplets of liquid.

Sakura stared ahead of her at Sasuke as everything came together slowly, she never noticed the man in front of Sasuke beginning to make a move to attack him again.

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you guys remember when I told you I was beat up in the past?" Sakura asked

"yeah" Ten-Ten said impatiently

"it was Kasumi, Kasumi was the one who attacked me with her friends"

"Sakura why are you putting down Kasumi?! Stop making up lies about her!" yelled Ino

"it's not a lie, Ino!" Sakura tried to explain

"that was why I was crying in homeroom. Because of her! She was the one who always terrorized me in my childhood!"

"how can you be so sure?! That was years ago!" Sasuke defended

"it isn't normal to have purple eyes!"

"even if it was her, who's to say she didn't change?! To me she's kind and just a girl who was made fun of in the past!" Sasuke yelled

"She was praised for those eyes!"

"that's not what she told me! You were probably the one who bullied her! You were probably the one who hurt her!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?!"

"I should have never helped you…" that hurt Sakura

"Sasuke-kun she's cheating on you! She's cheated on you from the very beginning! I caught her in the closet with one of her fanboys!"

"shut up! She would never do that! You're lower than dirt talking about her like that you know! I wish we never met! I wish I was never your best friend! I wish we never made that pact at this fucking tree! I hate you!!!"

**END FLASHBACK**

She remembered the fight.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a few hours after school, Ino wasn't home and Sakura had packed her clothes.

She walked out of the Yamanaka compound and walked toward Tsunadae's house.

'this is it, I'm going to leave them alone and stop bothering the shit out of them' Sakura thought bitterly

Suddenly Sakura spotted a shiny glint on the road. She walked towards it in a trance like state. She picked it up from the middle of the road.

It was a knife.

Someone must have dropped it somehow. Sakura rolled it around in her hand.

"no one would miss me if I were gone" Sakura said and laughed bitterly "they hate me"

Suddenly light filled the dark road and Sakura looked up at the sound of a loud honk.

It was a car.

It was speeding fast, too fast to stop.

**END FLASHBACK**

She remembered the car.

**FLASHBACK**

"not to be rude" Sakura finally spoke "but… who are you?" she asked

**END FLASHBACK**

She remembered forgetting

The thunder boomed, cracking her out of her daze. She looked up at Sasuke who was closing his eyes and a man raising his fist.

'he came here to protect me, in the process getting himself hurt… Doesn't he hate me?' Sakura thought sadly

"Augh!" Sasuke spit up blood as the fist pounded his stomach

Her eyes widened. She had to help him.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" she shouted

He looked up at her in shock that she's using the suffix, almost forgetting his pain. The two men near Sasuke kicked the teen to the ground, giving ruthless beatings.

She watched as Sasuke cringed form pain and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"STOP IT!!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!!!" Sakura screamed

"why my dear, that's the point" the leader sneered at her as he held her against the wall

Tears built in Sakura's eyes, she couldn't stand there and do nothing. Forcefully she smashed her head forward against his, breaking his nose.

"bitch!!" she guy hissed as he let her go to hold his nose

Sakura scrambled away and ran over to the guys attacking Sasuke. They had their back to her and roughly shoved them away with strength she never knew she had.

Swiftly she grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged them both out of the alley. The Uchiha weakly followed behind.

"Sasuke please! You have to try and run with me! We have to get away!!" Sakura cried as the men were about to chase after them and get up from the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I don't think I can… leave me here, I am only slowing you down…" he said weakly as he coughed up blood

"NO! I'll never leave you Sasuke! That was never an option from the beginning" she cried

She grabbed his arm and put it around her so she can support him. Sasuke looked at her weakly as they made their way across the street.

Then something hit him…

Why didn't those men go after them?

His question was answered by a shiny glint in the corner of his eye

He turned his head around to find out what it was, and that's when he spotted it.

The leader held a gun.

"Sakura!" he yelled

Sakura stopped and looked at him, they were in the middle of the abandoned street. The thunder boomed as light momentarily lit the skies and it poured harder like hail.

_Bang_

The shot rang throughout the deserted street.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke protectively in front of her. He wasn't moving…

"Sasuke?" she asked

No answer.

Instead his body limply falls back and lands harshly on the wet ground.

"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura shouted worriedly

She heard police sirens in the distance and the men ran off, in fear of going to prison.

Sakura ignored that all.

She kneeled and the muddy ground, Sasuke was bleed and close to his heart. He was shot.

"Sasuke, answer me please" Sakura whispered as tears stung her eyes but she refused to look away from her long time friend and love

"Sa… kura" he replied weakly looking at her

She choked on a sob and wrapped her arms tight around him. Shaking and crying.

"Sakura.. he was… going to shoot… you…" he said hoarsely, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth

"don't talk. I can hear the sirens, don't worry they're coming!" Sakura cried as she held her friend

He ignored her request "Sakura… I'm sorry… I don't… hate you. You were… right"

He began to feel his eyelids getting heavy and a want to close them tempted him. Sakura noticed him beginning to close his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes! Look at me Sasuke! Stay with me!! Please don't leave me!! Not again! Look at me!!! I love you…" She whispered as the sirens got closer he smiled softly

"I can't… I'm sorry Sakura… I-I…"

'love you' he thought as the darkness engulfed his sight of his crying love

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura shouted

She kneeled on the cold hard ground as the rain heavily pelted her. She paid no mind to the police car and ambulances around her. She just held on tight to the person she knew more than half her life.

Tears ran down her cheeks faster than the rain. The thunder crackled and lighting lit the skies, only to be darkened again by those clouds.

She didn't think about the possibility of her getting a cold.

She didn't care about her all wet,

She didn't tend to her bleeding forehead from when she head-butted the leader.

All that mattered was her dying friend. One thought running in her head.

_'__don't__ leave me'_

* * *

All 7 of them once again waited in the waiting room. 6 of them have been in here twice already because of a friend at the edge of death.

Emergency Room.

That's what the sign read. The sign 6 of them had seen twice in their life. The only thing they could do was wait.

"He was… shot?" Naruto asked

Sakura had already told them the whole story when they got there. Now they've been sitting in silence for 6 hours already.

Sakura solemnly nodded.

She put her head in her hands to hide her tears. Everyone looked at her, once they saw her shoulders trembling, they knew she was crying.

"Sakura…" the girls whispered sympathetically

This girl had been through so much… she just doesn't deserve this.

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't do anything, I was weak, I merely watched as he suffered for me, I should be the one in there …not him" Sakura cried

Everyone but Sakura looked up when they heard Naruto stand.

How could we forget about him? He was closest to both of them. Imagine how he feels when both of his friends are suffering emotionally and physically and all he can do is stand by and watch.

When Sakura suffered he broke down inside.

Now when Sasuke is in that emergency room it was just another blow at his heart.

Why did his best friends have to suffer so much?

He was always affected by whatever hurt they felt, as if he was connected to both and could share their pain, but he knew he could never truly understand their pain unless he got it firsthand.

It still wounded him to see them like this.

"Sakura, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have possibly beat those guys if teme couldn't. Besides you couldn't have expected him to stand by and watch you get hurt." Naruto said

"that was exactly what I did"

"no. you did what you could to get him away from them"

"He took a bullet for me Naruto!!" Sakura shouted and stood up angrily filled with sadness and guilt… and anger toward herself

"He knew you'd die from that bullet Sakura! He is strong! He can fight it! He'll win over death!"

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes and her enraged glare broke into watery orbs. She fell to her knees on the hospital floor.

"All of this is my fault… I was so selfish when I tried to run away… I was so selfish when I … let that car hit me…" Sakura cried

Everyone looked at her surprised.

She could've avoided getting amnesia?

She could've avoided getting injured?

She wanted to die?

**FLASHBACK**

Suddenly light filled the dark road and Sakura looked up at the sound of a loud honk.

It was a car.

It was speeding fast, too fast to stop.

Sakura noticed the car was a distance away and that if she made a sprint for the sidewalk she could avoid being hit.

She made a move to run when she froze.

This is her chance to escape. Her chance to leave this world and relieve her friends of her burden.

No one would miss her anyways.

'They have Kasumi' she thought bitterly

She was not needed in this world. Her friends found a new friend in Kasumi. Sasuke found a new love in Kasumi. Sakura had no family to worry or cry for her. She was…

Unnecessary.

Sakura turned and boldly faced the headlight of the car.

This was a cowards way out, she knew.

But she didn't care.

She felt immense pain and was thrown several yards away. Soon the pain was gone though, and darkness consumed her.

**END FLASHBACK **

Everyone looked at her solemnly.

"This could have all been prevented if I had just ran away from the car" Sakura said as tears wet the floor "I was a coward"

"Sakura… I would have done the same…" Hinata said truthfully

The girls looked at Hinata and nodded in agreement.

"I would think there was no point for me to go on anymore" Ten-Ten said

"Did you really feel that way?" asked Ino

Sakura wiped her tears from her eyes and nodded.

"god Sakura" Ino said and ran forward to embrace her friend, the rest of the girls did the same

Naruto looked down in shame.

"we caused you to feel that way Sakura-chan. If we didn't leave you, we'd all be happy. You and teme would be together and death wouldn't have ever crossed your mind" he said apologetically

Sakura shook her head.

"let's not dwell on the past and pray for Sasuke-kun" she said as she stood up with the girls determined

* * *

**How do you like it? I was listening to "be a hero" try listening to it on youtube. On the search bar type in "phoenixfire321 be a hero" it's really good . **

**Please Review! and try out that vid on youtube pleaze!**

**No really, watch it and tell me what you think! (not mine by the way)**


	14. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Author's Note (sorry this is not a chapter):**

**By the way all or at least most of my ****fanfictions**** will be ****SasuSaku, ****NaruHina, ****ShikaIno**** and ****NejiTen**

**Here are the stories I have in mind:**

* * *

**Little Miss Seductress -**

**New Girls Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten are set on one goal: dominate the school. Can the kings of Konoha High keep ****thier**** titles or will they be overthrown by the infamous playgirls? (Humor/Romance)**

* * *

**One or ****The**** Other?**

**Sasuke finally returns, but Sakura tries to move on. After proving his feelings he finally proposes and they are happily engaged and expecting a child. What happens when ****Itachi**** comes back in the picture? Will Sasuke chose his family or revenge? (Drama/ Romance)**

* * *

**Unexpected ****Betrayl**

**Sakura has had enough. She was always called weak, a burden, useless. She decides to leave her home and join Akatsuki. "No more" she says "it's time a stood up on my own ****to**** feet. I will NOT be protected by you anymore!" (Adventure/ Romance)**

* * *

**Suicidal**

**She has strength rivaling the Godaime herself and is the top Medic in more ****then**** 3/4 of the hidden villages. She is one of the most desired women in Konoha as well as kindest. Her former teammates are the Head ANBU Captain and the ****Rokudaime**** himself. "****you**** are so lucky Haruno-san!" that is what they say 'you don't know the half of it' she thinks with a bittersweet smile 'you don't even know the whole of it' (Angst/ Romance)**

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

**Haruno Sakura, an ****assasin**** and spy for secret agency ****Ketsueki**** (blood**** Her job is to finish off criminals and get necessary information ****Ketsueki**** may need. Uchiha Sasuke, member of ****Kuro**** (Dark) a criminal organization. His specialty is ****assasination**** and larceny/thievery. Who knew these two would fall in love? (Action/Romance)**

* * *

**My Little Secret**

**Sasuke came back and Team 7 is together again as a Jonin cell. It's been two years since Sasuke came back and ****every is**** now use to him being around. Finally after a long while team 7 get's ****thier**** first mission together, but Sakura's hiding something... what could it be? (Mystery/ Romance)**

* * *

**I'm gonna have a poll on which one I should start **

**(by the way, from now on I'm gonna be doing this poll from now on so the readers can chose the story they want me to start)**

**I still ****except**** requests though, but I really want your vote on this –puppy dog pout – please vote via review! **

**you can vote for more than one! The most voted story will be posted once i finish my story "My High School Life" so please vote!!!**

**The Second most Voted will be my second story i'm starting!**


	15. I Love You

** Thanks to those of you who voted and for those who didn't you still can! Deadline is when i finish this story! After this story i'm gonna start the most voted story . **

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and Review! Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

The Next 4 Days Later…

Everyone had already gone home, all but Sakura she refused to leave the hospital. The nurses threatened to kick her out and call her parents, but Sakura truly answered that she didn't have a family to worry for her.

The nurses smiled a small smile and allowed her to stay there. Sakura fell asleep on the waiting chair after several hours of struggling to stay awake.

The nurses quickly grew attached to the girl. They felt sympathy for her, she must've really cared about the raven haired teen in the emergency room.

They gave her food to eat and allowed her to wander around but she refused to leave the waiting room outside the emergency room. She would always stare at the emergency room door just waiting.

Right now a nurse hovered over Sakura with a big smile.

The shadow cut off the beam of light that was hitting Sakura. Feeling no warmth the pink haired teenager stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Then she quickly sat up with a start.

"I fell asleep!" Sakura shouted with her head bowed

She wanted to stay awake for Sasuke, be there as soon as the nurse or doctor return with the news good or bad.

The nurse laughed softly and Sakura looked up at her.

"I have news about Uchiha-san" the nurse announced with a grin

Sakura's eyes grew wide "you mean…?"

"he's okay!" the nurse chimed happily "he's asleep, but you can go see him"

It took a while for it to sink in.

He was alive.

Sakura hugged the nurse in gratitude and the nurse just smiled and chuckled lightly.

* * *

Sakura wanted to see him before she called the others.

She walked into his room quietly, shutting the door silently behind her. She quietly walked up to the bed and saw her best friend wrapped in bandages around the torso and forehead. A big cross bandage was on the right side of his cheek.

They must have already tended to the few bruises he got on his arms and legs. He wasn't bleeding anymore, they really cleaned him up.

She tenderly touched the not bandaged side of his face, trailing her pointer finger softly downwards. She smiled at how peaceful he looked and by his chest moving up and down evenly she knew he was breathing.

Just as she was about to pull away his arm shot out and grabbed her forearm. Sakura squeaked and looked at his face to see if he was awake, but he wasn't.

She tried to pull her arm away gently, but his grip was too strong.

"Sakura" she froze he was muttering her name in his sleep "don't… leave"

Sakura smiled softly and sat down on the chair next to his bed, letting him grasp her arm.

**IN SASUKE"S UNCONSIOUS MIND**

He was surrounded by darkness. Completely lost.

There was not a speck of light anywhere.

"where am i?" he thought out loud

'what's going on? Am I dead?' he thought

Suddenly he felt a hand softly touching his cheek. He spun around and saw the person he'd die for.

"Sakura"

She smiled at him and slowly began to fade away. She began to pull her hand back, but Sasuke caught her arm and she looked surprised.

"don't leave" The young Uchiha almost begged

She smiled brightly and faded away. The darkness was lit and a beautiful field replaced it.

The sky was clear and there were tall grass everywhere swaying delicately by the breeze. There were few trees and little kids were playing in the distance.

The onyx eyed Uchiha looked up to see a hill with a Sakura tree at the top, that very same Sakura tree him, Naruto, and Sakura made the pact.

He walked to the top and saw a little girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Sakura?" he asked

The girl looked up and smiled brightly, getting up from her sitting position against the tree, she ran up and hugged him.

That's when Sasuke realized they were the same height. He looked down at himself and saw an 8 year old boy.

"Sasuke-kun! C'mon let's go to the swings" The 8 year old Sakura cheered

Sasuke smiled "alright… Sakura-chan"

She reached for his hand and when their finger tips touched everything flashed into a blinding light.

**OUT OF SASUKE"S UNCONSIOUS MIND**

His eyes slowly opened and he let go.

"you're awake!" Sakura about to break down and cry

He turned to look at her and his eyes widened.

"Sakura?" he asked

He recognized where he was: in the hospital. He was alive

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"God you scared me!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke smiled at her gently.

"I'm sorry" he said affectionately

Sakura tensed. It sounded like a double meaning. He was talking about the Kasumi thing.

"Sasuke, I don't want to talk about it…" he upset her

Her best friend took his hand and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb while cupping her face.

"use the suffix, please Sakura" he almost pleaded

"alright… Sasuke-kun. I'm going to be back, I'm just going to call the others" she said quietly

After a minute Sasuke nodded and she left the room. He sat up on the hospital bed and stared out the window. The door opened and a nurse walked in, putting his breakfast tray on the bedside table.

"you know…" she said with a silly smile "that girl is something"

"…"

"when you got here she never left with those other kids. She refused to leave and always waited staring at the emergency door. We threatened to kick her out, but she ignored us." The nurse laughed and Sasuke's ears perked up

'she never left? How long was I in here?' he thought

"about 4 days" she said as if reading his mind "she would sleep on the waiting chair outside this room. It must've been really uncomfortable."

'waiting chairs? 4 days? … stubborn little girl' he thought with a smile the nurse couldn't see since he was facing outside the window with his back to her

With a knowing smile the nurse left the room…

* * *

"Sasuke is alive and awake Naruto" Sakura said into the hospital phone

_"What?!?!__ Really?! I'll be right there! I'll bring Hinata, Neji, and Ten-Ten with me!" _

"alright. I'll call Shikamaru and Ino." Sakura replied hanging up

She dialed a new set of numbers.

"hello?" asked a female voice

"Ino-pig, Sasuke woke up" Sakura told her friend

_"__he's__ alive?! I'll call Shika! We'll be there in a sec"_

The phone line went dead and Sakura hung up. Sakura quietly walked to Sasuke's room.

'he's alive' she thought 'but he took that bullet for me…'

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she walked in

Sasuke looked at her sensing something was wrong.

"why? Why did you take that hit for me? Why did you fight those men for me?" Sakura asked quietly as she stood next to his bed

"…"

"answer me!" she shouted with tears about to pour "you nearly died! Why didn't you let me take the hit?! Why?! You were nearly beaten to death, you might have not survived!! I was not as beat up as you! Why didn't you let me take the hit?!!"

Sasuke turned away from her tears.

"the same reason why you didn't leave the hospital" Sasuke replied

She looked surprised that he knew. Then she shook her head as her tears continued to flow.

"that was a completely different reason!! You don't…" she trailed, unable to even say the words

"Are you saying you don't love me? That was why I took the hit for you… I feel the same… I couldn't stand it if you were to go to the hospital… again" Sasuke said looking her directly in the eyes

Sakura bowed her head.

"that's not what you said at the cherry blossom tree " Sakura shook her head

A pang of regret hit Sasuke.

"I told you before that I didn't hate you. You were right about her."

Sakura closed her eyes as realization sunk in.

"you found out, didn't you?" she asked avoiding his gaze

"… yeah. She told us herself"

"I'm glad" with a bit of bitterness

When she turned to leave Sasuke swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap, embracing her tight from behind almost as if he let go she would disappear.

"Sakura please listen, I never loved _her_. She was a total bitch. I love _you_." Sasuke said "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I said those things to you, I never meant them. I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

"Sasuke… " she sighed "I forgive you"

She turned around to look at him with a smile.

"besides Uchihas don't apologize very often and I could never stay mad at my best friend"

"I want to be more than that" he sighed nuzzling her neck

Sakura smiled and giggled a bit.

"be mine?" he asked

Sakura turned at looked at him incredulously.

"you took a bullet for me! And I love you, how could I say no?" she asked smiling

Sasuke chuckled a bit "I'll take that as a yes"

"no duh" she teased

"we interrupting something?" asked a new voice

Sasuke and Sakura looked to the door where their 6 friends stood smirking and grinning.

"I'm guessing you guys made up then?" asked Naruto suggestively

"Ino, hit him on the head for me please?" asked Sakura

"gladly" Ino replied bonking Naruto on the head

"glad to see you up" Shikamaru said to Sasuke

Sasuke replied with a nod

"you know… when we got here we expected you to be on a hospital bed, but we didn't expect to see Sakura on your lap" Neji said with a smirk

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura blushed, making a move to get up but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined

"hn, they know. No point in moving" he said then smirked "besides it's pretty comfy like this"

"Hmph" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms

"looks like everything is back to normal" Ten-Ten sighed in relief

"good. I think we've had enough drama for one life time" Ino commented

* * *

While everyone chatted and laughed together, purple eyes watched with a glare.

"Tch. Looks like Sakura's little childhood savior survived." She said her voice dripping with venom

"why do you hate her so much?" asked someone from the Shadows

"the little bitch's father killed my dad. Now I'm gonna repay the favor, but since you already got her family before I could, I have a different target."

"what are you gonna do?" he asked

"an eye for an eye right?" the brunette sneered

"you know you can go to prison right?"

"only if I get caught. Which I won't"

The guy in the shadows smirked.

"you have my services"

* * *

**So how do you like? I bet you already know who the purple eyed girl is, but who is the mystery guy? hmmm... oh well you'll just have to wait for the next few chapter. I think there are only 3 or 4 chapters left, so you guys have untill i finish the story to vote. Because once i finish the story polls are over so vote while you can! And for those of you who skipped the author's note, go back and read it if you have no idea of what i'm talking about!**

**Please** **Review and Vote! .**


	16. Just Listen

**Chappie 15 is up! As for the votes you still have about three more chapters untill i announce the most voted. Rememeber to check my page to see how the votes are goining so far! Enjoy and Review, don't forget to vote if you haven't!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The next day everyone went to school happier then they have been the last couple months. When the gates slammed open all of the students turned their heads to look at the infamous 8.

Something was different though…

The feared Uchiha was holding Haruno's hand. They were official.

Everyone started to cheer in excitement, even some fangirls because it finally happened, Uchiha and Haruno got together they were official.

All of the students that went to this school for years knew that one day the two would get together, and they all anticipated for it to happen.

Teachers even smiled at the couple.

Sakura smiled and blushed. She was happy that most of the school approved. Sasuke was relieved that Sakura wouldn't get jumped or hurt because they were together.

Everyone but the new couple smiled mischievously at the couple.

"let's go to class" Sasuke muttered as he grabbed his blushing girlfriend's wrist and made their way to homeroom

Their friends snickered and giggled behind them.

"Sasuke-kun, can we go to that café shop that just opened across the street" Sakura asked timidly

"café? Why?" he asked raising a brow

"I wanna check it out! You don't want me to go alone, do you?" Sakura cheered smiling cheerfully

"why not ask the girls?" he asked exasperated

"they are busy! Oh well, if you don't want to go then I'll ask the guys…" Sakura said trailing with a smirk

"No, I'll take you. Let's go at lunch" Sasuke said curtly

'friends or not. No way in hell am I leaving her with those idiots. She might ditch them and run off on her own unprotected' Sasuke thought

Sakura smiled brightly "thank you, Sasuke-kun!!!" she beamed

"whatever"

Sakura latched onto his arm and he turned his head away to hide a the small pink on his cheeks. When they got to their class someone blocked the doorway.

"What do you want Kimi?" Ino snarled

"I heard the news about Haruno. I just couldn't believe it" she sighed and looked at her nails bored, obviously not intimidated

"Well, it's true, slut. Fuck off, you can't keep chasing Sasuke. He's obviously not interested" Ten-Ten growled

"I wouldn't degrade myself by going out with a man-whore like him. I mean one whore last week, new slut this week, hmmm I wonder if tomorrow is Ino's lucky day. She always wanted to get in his pants" Kimi sneered

Sasuke glared coldly at Kimi while Ino and Sakura were seething. Hinata scowled t Kimi, Neji and Naruto glared harshly. Shikamaru looked like he was ready to kill.

"you think I'd leave Shikamaru?!" Ino growled

"no honey, I'm sure you won't I mean 2 is better than 1, ne?" Kimi snickered

"I would never cheat on him!!!" Ino yelled

"you calling us cheap sluts?!" Sakura screeched

"don't play the innocent little virgin. You and Sasuke have been gone for quite a while. I'm sure he didn't disappoint you, Kasumi told me Sasuke is the best. She told me that they went at _it_ 5 times straight."

Sakura went silent, no one could tell if she was shaking in anger or trembling in hurt. Kimi smirked in response while Sakura's friends looked at her worriedly.

'she doesn't actually believe her?' Sasuke thought

"that's not true!" Hinata outburst

"oh really?! Sasuke, are you a virgin. Answer truthfully" Kimi smiled deviously

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Uchiha's never lied, and Sasuke was the worst possible liar. His hands would always clench and unclench.

"no" he answered

Sakura hesitantly looked at his hands. He was lying. Emerald eyes widened. Everyone looked at him in shock while Kimi merely smirked,

"you're lying, it seems. Who was it with?" she pried

"Shut up! Kimi where the fuck do you get off?! This is none of your business!" Naruto shouted

"Kasumi perhaps?" asked Kimi

Everyone froze, they looked at Sasuke. Waiting for the answer, but he was silent. That was all it took for Sakura to shove Kimi aside and walk into the classroom.

She froze when Kimi spoke

"Sakura, dear I just want you to know who you're dealing with. Uchiha here isn't the same best friend you knew, that guy was pure. Kasumi made a man out of him." Kimi smiled sickly sweet

The girls gasped and Sakura ran to the furthest side of the room. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at Sasuke hoping what Kimi said wasn't true.

The Uchiha avoided their gazes.

Kimi walked away proudly, leaving the men to deal with the situation while the girls went to Sakura.

"teme, did you sleep with her?" asked Naruto

"…"

"Dammit, why the hell did you do that?!" asked Shikamaru angrily

"I was drunk, at a club alright!" Sasuke yelled

"Bullshit!! Uchiha's don't give in to seduction! When we were at a club completely drunk you shoved away every woman that came near you! What made you do it?! " Neji shouted

"I thought Kasumi was her! I thought the slut was Sakura! She called herself Sakura! I was confused and completely drunk okay! Her hair looked pink in my eyes! Her eyes were green to me!" Sasuke snapped "The whole time I was shouting Sakura's name!"

The boys backed off and Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just said. They gave him looks of understanding.

"if you tell her that, then I'm sure Sakura will forgive you" Naruto said looking to where Sakura sat with her head in her hands. The girls rubbing her back soothingly.

"That should be you comforting her you know" Neji said nodding toward them

"I'll let them talk to her first." Sasuke sighed running a hand through his hair as the boys take their seats and other teens began filing into the classroom.

He finally gets her back and then suddenly Kimi comes out of nowhere and messes everything up.

Sasuke swore Kimi, Kasumi, and all of those other fangirls were out to get him.

"Sakura, come on. I mean Sasuke-san must've had a perfectly good reason" Hinata said quietly

Sakura looked at Hinata with a 'what could that reason possibly be?' look

"um, maybe Kasumi forced herself onto Sasuke" Ino said

"Sasuke's stronger than her." Sakura answered simply

"maybe Kasumi blackmailed him?" asked Ten-Ten

"if she did than Kasumi would still be using Sasuke" Sakura sighed "you guys I don't wanna talk about this. Kurenai is almost here, go back to your seat."

When Kurenai walked in Sasuke sat next to Sakura. She turned away from him.

"Sakura, let me explain okay?"

"I don't want to talk Sasuke. I need to be alone" Sakura answered

"There's nothing between Kasumi and I."

"just listen, Sakura – "

"I'm tired of listening Sasuke! Just give me sometime…" she trailed

* * *

For the first few periods Sakura had become completely quiet and ignored whatever Sasuke tried to say. She just needed some time to think and figure out how she should handle this. 

At lunch she never went to the table, she went directly outside. She stopped at the cherry blossom tree and sat at it's base.

So many memories were held at this tree.

"Sakura"

Said girl looked up to see her boyfriend. He looked genuinely sorry.

"Sakura, I said I'd take you to the café"

"you never wanted to. Now you don't have to"

"I'm taking you there. An Uchiha keeps his word"

"of course they do" she answered looking away

"besides I did give you time. I respected your wish and now would you respect mine and hear me out?"

Sakura sighed and stood up. Sasuke gave a weak smile seeing that she did so reluctantly.

'she must hate me, huh?' he thought

"let's go" he said taking her hand gently

* * *

"What do you want to order?" Sasuke asked softly 

Sakura felt bad about treating him kind of harshly.

They were both in the café and in front of the counter.

"I, I just want coffee, the regular. That's all" Sakura said smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded taking out his wallet and her eyes widened.

"no! I can pay…" she said quietly

"I'm taking you here, therefore I pay" Sasuke said firmly

Sakura sighed in defeat and watched Sasuke exchange the money for the coffee.

"come on" he said

Sakura nodded him and followed him to a table. She took her seat and began to drink her order while Sasuke looked at the table.

"Sakura…"

Here it comes.

"Sasuke, I've got to go. The bell is about to ring" she said standing up hastily

"the bell won't ring for another 30 minutes" he said standing up, ready to stop her from leaving

She sighed and sat down and Sasuke followed suit.

"what Kimi said before… wasn't what you think it was" he said

"what was it then?" she asked

"I was drunk Sakura" he said and looked up at her eyes "we were at a club, and there was this shot contest. In the end I was a lot more than just tipsy"

"…" she said nothing but stared into his eyes as if looking right through his soul, daring him to lie to her

"she managed to get me into the extra room and well you know the rest" he said quietly

Sakura stood abruptly.

"wait Sakura! Please listen! There's more to it than that"

She turned to look at him. He looked like a kicked puppy from the way she just stood up about to leave.

"what is it?" she asked

"the whole time. As wrong as this may sound, I was only thinking of you. I, in my drunk state, wanted to believe that it was you under me. I was always screaming your name, not hers. I feel nothing for her and I already told you how I feel at the hospital."

Sakura was quiet for a moment and Sasuke was starting to become nervous, maybe she'd leave him.

'I know that if I was in her position I wouldn't forgive myself either. I'd feel betrayed and hurt.' He thought sadly

"Sakura…" don't leave me…

She took her coffee and held it in her hands. It just looked so interesting, the way it looked so soft with that color…

Finally she looked up at Sasuke with a smile.

"If you think I'm going to leave you because of something like this then you're dead wrong" Sakura grinned

Sasuke smiled back at her.

'These are one of the reasons I love this girl. She never gives up on me, not when I left, when I was at the edge of death, and not now' he thought with a look of gratitude.

"let's go back to class, Sasuke-kun!" she cheered as they made their way to school

He raised a brow "what's so great about school?" he asked and wrapped an arm around her waist

She laughed and he smirked.

"I'd rather stay here…" he muttered huskily and nuzzled her neck which made her laugh some more

"ticklish?" he asked as they were coming up to the cherry blossom tree.

"duh! You already knew that!" Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile

Sasuke tackled her to the soft grass making her yelp, straddling her waist. Tickling her on her sides and she laughed hysterically.

"well it looks like you guys made up" a voice said

Both stopped to look up at who spoke. There stood Naruto with that stupid grin. Shikamaru and Neji were smirking. Hinata had a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles and Ten-Ten and Ino were both smiling widely.

Sakura blushed deeply when she realized how suggestive their position was. Sasuke got up and looked down at the glossy grass to hide the faint blush.

The 6 friends busted ut laughing even Shikamaru and Neji albeit not as hysterical as Naruto.

"you guys make up fast!" Ino grinned

"hn" Sasuke grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets

"look what you did! Now he's all stoic and indifferent again!" Sakura mock complained

Sasuke wrapped an arm round her and pulled her against himself. She blushed at how close they were, which earned an Uchiha smirk and more fits of laughter.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Please Review!**

**Voting Results So Far:**

**- - - - - - - - **

**Little Miss Seductress - 16**

**My little Secret - 8**

**Unexpected Betrayal - 5**

**One or The Other - 4**

**Suicidal - 4**

**Oppsites Attract - 3**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Keep Voting! You guys still have time to vote for the story ( or stories) you like best! Don't forget to Review . **


	17. When Things Just Got Better

**Sorry i took so long to update! I was very bsuy this week and had a lot of junk to deal with! Here's chpie 16, but i know i'm rushing a bit, so please bear with me!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"A zebra is a black horse with white stripes!"

"baka, obviously a zebra is a white horse with black stripes"

Sakura and Sasuke were on their way to school together. It's been already 3 months since they first got together as an official couple and things were doing great. They rarely fought and when they did they almost instantly forgave each other.

Things were really looking up for the couple, they were the ultimate pair and nothing ever separated them from being together… so far.

"How do you know that, Mr. Albert Einstein?" asked Sakura mockingly

"do I look like some genius dead guy?" Sasuke asked raising a brow

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms angrily. She was mad at Sasuke for not siding with her, yes childish, but shouldn't boyfriends always side with their girl?

Sasuke rolled his eyes then smirked, he grabbed her by the waist and carried her bridal style and Sakura squealed in surprise. She swung her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUUUUN!!! PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura cried in surprise with a smile as she laughed when he swung her around a bit.

"I'm not gonna drop you… or am i?" he asked mischievously smirking at her

" you better not!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke smirked wider as he threw her in the air a bit and she screamed as she plopped back in his arms.

"god! You scared me Sasuke-kun! Don't throw me in the air like that!" She mock pouted

"gomen Sakura-tenshi" Sasuke said with a smirk

Whenever he called her that Sakura would usually forget her anger for the Uchiha and smile widely saying –

"AWWW! You're so sweet Sasuke-kun" She cooed and pecked his nose

"not good enough…" Sasuke groaned and captured her lips with his, already slipping his tongue in her mouth

Cough.

The couple broke away. Too soon to Sasuke's annoyance. Sakura blushed heatedly while her boyfriend showed irritation through a glare.

Both turned to realize they had already walked into the classroom during their kiss. The students stared with some giggling and others smirking.

Sakura's blush darkened 10 fold while Sasuke merely glared a thousand daggers then turned his head swiftly to the left and let Sakura down gently.

"Oi teme! Stop sucking Sakura-chan's face off and sit down!" Naruto grinned teasingly

"dobe, we just got started…" Sasuke muttered to himself

"ohayou guys!" Sakura waved to their group off in the corner

She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and he let her drag him to where their friends are. Ten-Ten was on Neji's lap while they made out heatedly. Shikamaru's arm was lazily around Ino as they sat next to each other. Naruto also sat next to Hinata and had both arms around her with that cheery grin of his while Hinata blushed.

"and you say I was sucking my girl's face off?" Sasuke commented as he glanced at Neji and Ten-Ten

Naruto shrugged.

"it was the only way to get your ass up here" he grinned

"dobe" Sasuke muttered as he took his seat next to Sakura "you're so…"

He trailed as Sakura turned his head to face her and she started the next kiss. Just as he was about to return it she pulled away.

"shut you up now?" Sakura asked with a smile

Sasuke merely growled lowly and claimed her lips again. Neji raised a brow.

"you just can't keep your hands off her, huh?" he asked with smirk

Sasuke just flipped him off, too busy to say anything.

"Shika! Wake up!" Ino yelled irritated

Snore.

"Look! It's a cloud shaped like a rooster!" Ino shouted and pointed out the window

"where?!?" Shikamaru asked as he shot up and quickly turned to look out the window

Ino laughed and Shikamaru scowled as he quickly realized there was no rooster shaped cloud.

"troublesome women" he muttered

"EXCUSE ME?!?! What did you call me?!" She screeched

She growled in rage when she noticed her boyfriend was falling asleep on her. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly back and forth.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" She yelled angrily

Ten-Ten and Hinata giggled while Sakura didn't notice because… well you know. Suddenly Ten-Ten looked around the room frantically.

"um, guys?" she asked as MOST of them paid attention

"???"

"where is bitch one and two?" (you should know who they are by now) asked Ten-Ten

Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Ino all looked around. They then had quizzical looks on their faces.

"this is the first time they've been absent" Hinata said quietly narrowing her eyes as Neji did the same

"this isn't just some coincidence" Neji growled

"they're planning something"

Everyone turned to the now awake Shikamaru (except Sasu and Saku).

"you're awake???" they asked with anime question marks above their head

"guys focus!" shouted Shikamaru

"right, right. What are those whores up to?" asked Ino

"surely they still aren't after teme, right?" asked Naruto

"no, they are out to get Sakura, but Sasuke is in this mess too now. That means Both of them are prime targets" Shikamaru said shaking his head

"Only thing is, what are they up to?" asked Neji furrowing his brows

The girls looked at the couple who were too caught up in each other to know what was going on.

"do we tell them?" asked Ino

"no, it's better so they don't worry. We'll take care of the she devils from hell" spat Neji, he was very protective when it came to his closest friends

"we do owe Sakura-chan" Naruto nodded

"owe what?"

All 6 turned to look at the Uchiha and Haruno nervously. Sakura's gaze was curious while Sasuke's was a piercing suspicious look. Naruto chuckled nervously and Ino shifted her feet, finding the ground very interesting.

'something's up' both Sasuke and Sakura thought

"what's up?" they asked simultaneously

They glanced at each other for a second then returned their attention to the 6 in front of them.

"well you see – "

"alright class get to your seats" Kurenai said waving her hand as she walked into the class

The 6 sighed and took their seats while Sasuke and Sakura shook their weird behavior off.

"now class as you all know, graduation is coming up an you'll all be seniors" Kurenai announced

With that a set of cheers and noise filled the classroom.

"so in two weeks you'll all graduate and I won't have to deal with you all anymore" she said

The class quieted.

Was that an insult.

"and so if you want to graduate you will all have to be extra good for the rest of the two weeks."

the class's rolled eyes at the statement.

"now – "

Slam.

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at the person who just walked in.

"ohayou, minna (good morning everyone)!" cheered the person

It was Kimi, but something was wrong.

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and even Naruto narrowed their eyes distrustfully.

The girls scowled as they also noticed Kimi's smile/

The girl was a little _too_ happy.

Kurenai merely raised a brow at the girl's odd behavior.

"nice to see you Kimi"

"same sensei"

"you're late… what's your excuse?"

"why sensei" she grinned eerily "why everyone has an _off_ day"

Kimi walked in and smiled at Sakura sickly sweet then walked off to her own seat.

"She's definitely up to something" Ino muttered to Hinata and Ten-Ten, making sure Sakura couldn't hear.

"I think we should tell Sakura" Hinata suggested

Ino sighed and nodded.

"Sakura"

"hm?" the pink haired girl asked as she turned in her seat to face Ino

The three girls bit their lip nervously.

"u-um, we think Kasumi and Kimi are up to something" Hinata explained

"why?" asked Sakura

'Kimi was being a little off today, but I mean come on! It's been about four months since then. Why would they make a move now?' Sakura thought

She had a bad feeling but roughly shoved it away.

"Both Kasumi and Kimi weren't here. Isn't that a bit odd?" asked Ten-Ten

"well they could have both been sick, I mean it's not normal for more than one girl to be sick on the same day" Sakura countered trying to be positive

"Sak! Kimi walked in with that eerie grin! Isn't that a little odd?!" yelled Ino standing up

"The girl needs to go to a mental center! They aren't gonna do anything" Sakura was in denial and she knew it

By the time Ino yelled and stood up the class focused their attention to the two girls questioningly.

"Ino sit down!" yelled Kurenai

Ino muttered and sat down reluctantly. Sakura closed her eyes and turned back around to face the front.

"now what's going on?" demanded the sensei

"nothing" Sakura said giving Ino a look to drop it

'you're over-reacting' she mouthed to her friend

Ino sighed but none the less spoke. Kimi looked at the blonde with an indescribable look.

'she knows something…' Ino thought

She glared back at Kimi, the response was a smile.

"well Yamanka-san?" asked Kurenai irritated

"we… we wanted to know where Kasumi is" Ino said reluctantly

Kurenai once again raised a brow "is it so odd for a student to be absent?"

"it doesn't sit right" Hinata spoke up

"alright class" Kurenai stood up and spoke sarcastically "does anyone know where Kasumi-san is?"

Kimi smiled again.

"I know where she is, sensei" Kimi said and raised as if she was a model student

"go on" Kurenai waved her hand

"she is home"

"is she sick?" asked a random girl

"something like that"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes.

"if a student is not sick then they should be in school, especially since it's the last 2 weeks" Kurenai said pointedly at Kimi

"I'm afraid she can't attend" Kimi smiled

Everyone was getting impatient, especially the group of 8.

"What the hell are you getting at?!" Sasuke finally snapped standing up

He just _knew_ something was wrong. The stupid girl was stalling purposely.

She smiled _again_ as she turned to look at the raging Uchiha.

"Why my dear Sasuke-_kun_. Didn't you know that you are a father?" she asked wickedly

He gave her a look of pure anger.

"I don't have a freakin' child! I'm 17!" he yelled

"What does this have to do with Kasumi?" asked Naruto outraged

Sakura was quiet. She had a feeling where this was going… she already felt the tears.

"This has everything to do with Kasumi as well as Sasuke-kun. She's already 4 months along" she turned to Sasuke and said the next words directly at him "congratulations, Tou-san"

Sasuke was speechless. Naruto had to let it sink it before he got the meaning. Neji and Shikamaru began to shake with fury.

The girls however looked worriedly at Sakura ho was wide wide-eyed.

"I-I'm a father" Sasuke stuttered in disbelief as a wave a regret, anger, hatred, sadness, and worry hit him like a slap in the face

"yes, aren't you thrilled?" Kimi asked with a snicker

He turned to Sakura pleadingly.

'please don't leave me' he thought as he looked at the girl he hoped to stay with

Except Sakura missed the look, still staring at Kimi. Kimi merely smiled, but Sakura understood what the smile really meant.

_'you finally got yours, bitch'_

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the classroom with people calling after her, but she ignored every one of them.

* * *

**Looks like Kurenai was having a bit of a bad day seeing that she was so irratated easily. Well I'll update soon!**

**Please Review!**

**They are seniors by the way. I know i may have said they are in eleventh grade, but they are twelth grades k?**


	18. This is How it Ends

**Alright! What you've all been waiting for, the final chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thank you all for reading this far and putting up with me, just kidding! Seriously though, enjoy!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Please review! **

* * *

It began to pour as Sakura ran out of the school and into the streets. Cars beep as she amazingly ran across the streets without getting a scratch. 

She stopped running and looked up at where she was… of all places she was there…

It was her old house.

Blindly she ran across the front lawn and as she cut the middle she tripped over a fallen branch and landed in the mess of leaved, mud, and dirt. The lawn was never cleaned, since no one lived in this old home.

Apparently no one wanted to live there after the incident of her family's death. Most of the population knew Sakura's parents very well, so they never tried to sell it.

Now this house with so many memories is now broken and abandoned. The same way Sakura felt many times in her life…

Covered in mud and murky leaves, Sakura walked up to the front door with tears streaming down her face. The thunder boomed, lighting up the now dark sky.

As it flashed her face, dirty and tear-stricken was also revealed in the light, but then gone as darkness overcome the brief flash.

* * *

"Sakura!!!" Sasuke shouted once he was pulled out of his daze thanks to the yells calling Sakura 

Everyone looked worried sick for the girl. The girls of the group felt bad for Sakura, if that ever happened to them they didn't know what they would do.

Probably they'd run away like Sakura did – No, they knew that's what they'd do.

Sasuke was about to run after when a hand was placed on his shoulder, holding him back.

"She needs space" his best friend said shaking his head

The Uchiha roughly shrugged him off and went to a secluded corner of the room and his friends let him be knowing he needed space as well

He felt a gaping whole in his heart and he knew what was missing.

Sakura.

He lost her… again. Maybe this time he won't get her back.

He shoved his hand in his pocket screwing his eyes shut as if in pain, which he was but not physically. Then he felt something, a soft velvet box.

He opened his eyes.

'I forgot that' he thought sadly

He had turned 18 and was of age for it. He flicked the box open and there glimmered a beautiful gold engagement ring with a diamond incrusted, around it were four smaller emeralds.

He stared at it with longing.

_'Sakura…' _

He snapped the box shut and clenched his eyes shut once again. She was the one he knew he wanted – needed to spend his life with.

Right after Graduation he would marry her.

And she was snatched away from him just when he almost had. When he was about to propose. All because he fucked up big time.

He knew he'd be tied to Kasumi now. She has his kid and there's nothing he can do about it. Or at least that's what he thinks…

Kurenai on the other hand was shocked at what she heard. She was one of the people who anticipated Sasuke and Sakura getting together and now to see them being broken apart…

Kasumi… she never liked that brat. It must be her fault, she must have planned this.

The class was bustling with whispers about Kasumi, Sasuke, and Sakura. The group on the other hand was silent.

Kurenai sighed.

"…Alright class let's get back to work. Settle down" Kurenai said with authority

At lunch break Sasuke sat with his back leaning against the Sakura tree. He leaned his head back against the bark and stared at the sky which was still grey and he was getting soaked.

The Uchiha didn't care.

He just sat there clutching the velvet box in one hand.

"Sasuke"

He turned his head lifelessly to look at Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. They also stood in the downpour looking down at him.

".. go inside. You'll get sick" he said emotionlessly

"what happened to you Sasuke?" asked Ten-Ten

"… the only person I ever loved as more than just a friend was ripped away from me… because I screwed up again" He said as he turned his head to look at the sky

"When Sakura was here you would never be so… emotionless, cold, and lifeless. This isn't you" Neji said scowling

"…"

Naruto caught some gold lining glimmering as the thunder boomed and lightning struck. He focused his gaze on the velvet box in his best friend's hand.

"you were gonna propose…" he stated more than asked

Sasuke's free hand clenched into a fist. Everyone else was shocked yet happy that he would, but their faces fell when they realize he could never propose now that he is stuck with Kasumi.

Silence.

Then Shikamaru whipped his head to look at Sasuke with a calculating gaze. Everyone looked at the Nara expectantly.

"Kasumi… women don't always get knocked up on their first time. It's possible that she lied." Shikamaru said

Hinata shook her head.

"I saw Kasumi. She's pregnant for real."

…

"it may not be Sasuke's kid" Shikamaru spoke up again "she could have used some guy with the same physical traits as Uchiha like hair and eye color so when the kid was born he'd look like Sasuke at first glance"

"that's a possibility, the girl is a conniving little bitch. No doubt she would come up with something like that" Neji nodded in approval

When Sasuke heard he snapped his head up to look at Shikamaru.

'that's right. There's still a chance…'

Sasuke shot up from the ground bolted for his car in the school parking lot. The remaining others shot each other a look and took off for their own cars.

* * *

After looking at the front door for so long Sakura finally raised a trembling hand and slowly turned the doorknob open. 

The door swung open with a creak and Sakura timidly stepped inside dripping wet. The ceiling leaked and the house was in complete darkness.

She looked to her left to see a set of stairs. Climbing them she found a door to her right once she reached the top and was met with a dark hallway.

She knew this place all to well.

She opened the door and pressed the switch. The lights flickered on and off.

'I would have thought they cut the electricity already.' Sakura thought

The light revealed a soft light pink room with a small white bed. There was a small dresser and a closet next to it. A small vanity was set next to the dresser and there was a brown chest at the foot of the bed with a lock securing it.

Sakura walked through the dust covered room and to the vanity. She wiped the dust away with the sleeve of her soaked sweatshirt and stared at her reflection.

"I look like a mess" Sakura chuckled bitterly

She walked to the dresser next and opened the top drawer to see clothes way to small for her and a key. Taking it she turned to the chest and stuck the key in the lock, twisting it open and then pulling out the key.

She held the key in her hand and with the other Sakura lifted the chest open and looked at the things inside.

Her diary, a photo album, several cards from Sasuke and Naruto, and many more. Sakura sighed distantly as she reached for the album and flipped the cover open.

It was a picture of 9 year old Sakura sitting against a Sakura tree Naruto and Sasuke leaned on either side of her and the tree with a big smile.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of his car and ran to the house in front of it. He was about to break down the door when he heard talking inside. The gang followed behind and listened under the rain and thunder. 

"I did what you wanted. Now I want what I came here for" a male voice said

"you want a prize for sleeping with me? HA! You enjoyed it!" A female voice replied

Kasumi.

"I don't deny that" he sounded as if he was smirking "but I don't enjoy being used to impregnate you."

'so it wasn't me…' Sasuke thought wide eyed as relief showered him

Naruto and Neji kicked down the door just to see Sai (a student that goes to their school) and Kasumi sitting on a couch in the living room.

Kasumi looked shocked while Sai looked at the 7 bored.

"SAI?!" Shouted most of the group

Sai scowled.

"I'm expecting the money later" he said then shoved the 7 away from the door as he left

The seniors looked at Kasumi with hatred. The girl was wide eyed.

'they know' she thought defeated

"you tried to frame me, why?" Sasuke said shaking with anger

"why?!" she asked incredulously "you are her happiness and to get even with that bitch I'll destroy any chance of her being happy! Her father killed my own!"

The people in front of her seethed.

"people like you make me sick" Naruto surprisingly spat "you're lower than scum!"

"now that we know the truth than your 'plan' is already ruined" Ino growled

Kasumi smiled, she had an almost insane look on her face.

"So what if you found out?! That bitch will die soon. I've already planned it, she's in the place you least expected her to be. Let her burn in hell! And you know the best part? She dies thinking the one she loves most now has a child with the one she always hated" Kasumi laughed maniacally

Sasuke ran out of the house in search of Sakura. Hinata walked up to Kasumi as the others followed Sasuke.

"you know what? Sakura-chan never really hated you. She always felt you hated her and she doesn't even know why…" Hinata let her words sink in and ran after the others

Kasumi remained there with a solemn face. She never knew that. If she did then maybe… She and Sakura could have been friends.

She always thought Sakura hated her form the beginning after Sakura's father killed her own. Sakura acted as if it never happened and Kasumi thought she was playing innocent. Now Kasumi knows that Sakura never even knew her father killed someone.

And after all the shit she put Sakura through. The girl doesn't even hate her. She just feels hated, but doesn't hate.

Then she remembered Sakura was in danger.

"SAKURA!" Kasumi yelled as she ran out of her house and jumped in her car

'please be okay' Kasumi prayed

Sakura never deserved what she'd been through.

* * *

The frustrated Uchiha slammed the brakes as another red light stopped him from saving the girl he knew half his life. 

"Sasuke!"

He looked next to him and saw Kasumi. Disgusted he turned away.

"listen to me Uchiha! If you want to save her then go where I tell you!!" Kasumi yelled with determination

Sasuke looked at Kasumi about to ignore her when he saw honesty in those eyes. He nodded and flipped his cell open dialing some numbers.

"Naruto, I got the place"

Kasumi smiled and prayed they'd make it in time.

* * *

BOOM. 

The thunder crashed so loud Sakura let out a small scream and the power went out. She dropped the key and album into the chest. She whipped her head around as she was on her knees to see lightning flash and the vanity light up.

Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

The vanity reflected the window behind her and at that window was a very pale snake like man with long black hair. He had and insane look on his face as something oozed on the window

Darkness again.

She thought about what it could be then something dropped on her hand from the ceiling. Instead of rain drops leaking a dark and murky color leaked instead.

"what is that?" Sakura thought out loud

Suddenly it dropped on her hand.

Oil.

Her eyes widened as she stood up abruptly causing the chest to clamp shut on her skirt. It clicked locked as Sakura's eyes widened even more, her face portraying horror.

She tugged on her skirt to get free as she felt heat. It was too hot.

Tears began to form as she tried to cut the fabric, but the material was too tough. She let out a piercing scream.

* * *

"no" Sasuke whispered as he saw a huge fire dancing in the storm 

The fire in the same place Sakura was supposed to be. He sped up and slammed the breaks once he was right in front of the burning house. He saw his friends get out of the car as well.

Their eyes wide in disbelief and mixed emotions. The police surrounded the area and firefighters tried to put out the fire with water. The water somehow made the flame bigger.

Sasuke ran in shoving aside protesting officers. He ran through the burning apartment and followed the screams to a room.

He almost threw up at what he saw.

Sakura was stuck next to a chest locked on her skirt. She was scorched and all dirty and messy. He ran over and tried to help her pull it out.

"Sasuke" she whispered eyes wide

"I'll get you out" he said with tears coming down her face

She shook her head.

"it's no use"

He didn't listen and tried to use a knife to cut the fabric but no luck. He tried to lift the chest but his eyes widened as he noticed it was nailed to the floor.

"there is no hope for me Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura, I won't leave you"

"Sasuke you'll die!!!" she shouted and tried to push him away

Sasuke got on his knees and held her tight, his grip never loosening even as she tried to push him away. Sakura began to cry and sob when she couldn't get her love away.

She struggled to push him away so he wouldn't burn with her.

"SASUKE!!! THESE FLAMES WILL KILL YOU!!!" she cried hysterically

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!!!" he shouted determined

He was set on it. He won't leave her.

"Sasuke-kun" she cried but he only held her

"the child is not mine, we heard them. They framed me" he said

He pulled out the velvet box and took out the ring Sakura stared in tears as he put it on her finger. The flames already caught their clothing.

"aishiteru Sakura-tenshi"

She choked on a sob "a-aishiteru Sasuke-koi"

_This is how it ends…_

The flames ate away their clothes and burned their skin. Both were burning alive but neither cared because if they were going they went together.

Sakura went limp in his hands slowly burning away as did he, but even if she was almost gone he held tight despite the hellish pain he was going through.

"I'm not leaving you."

_A__ishiteru_

**(A/N: READING THIS NEXT PART IS OPTIONAL, THE STORY ORIGINALLY ENDED HERE BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T LIKE THE END YOU CAN READ THIS NEXT PART WHICH ENDS THE STORY DIFFRENTLY) **

* * *

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

_I'm alive?_

"she's waking up!"

"get the doctor, Neji"

"Naruto, get Sasuke!!"

_...voices..._

Emerald orbs fluttered open at the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Sakura!" Most of the gang yelled in relief

"god you scared us!" Ino shouted as she hugged the breath out of Sakura

"Saki-chan!" Ten-Ten and Hinata cried as they also joined the hug

"she's alright" Shikamaru said with a small smile sitting on a chair

"she's strong" Neji smirked from his place against the wall

"SAKURACHAN!!!"

A blonde blur knocked away all of the girls to the ground as he hugged the pink haired girl who was still in a daze. Ino and Ten-Ten glared at him while Hinata giggled at his antics.

"you survived! I can't believe it!" Naruto shouted (ironic how he always says believe it)

When Naruto let her go Sakura moved her arms and legs. They were a bit numb, but not in pain. The rest watched her curiously.

"Why aren't i in pain? not that i'm complaining..." Sakura asked

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered

"you were out for half a year" Neji finished with his eyes closed

Sakura looked around and spotted a mirror on her bedside table. Everyone watched as she picked it up.

She couldn't believe it.

She didn't spot a single burn on her body.

"how?" she asked

"the clothes were the ony thing that burned and there wasn't much damage to the skin so it pretty much healed. We managed to get there in time and pull out the floor boards from under your room and we pulled you two out of there. At first we couldn't pull the boards open and then the boards just suddenly snapped in half and the chest along with you guys fell in. It was pretty close, a second later and you two wouldv'e been toast" Shikamaru replied

"SASUKE! where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura worriedly

"i woke up weeks before you koi"

The girls standing before Sakura stepped aside and revealed the infamous Uchiha. He stood there with a small smile. Despite her numb body Sakura jumped at Sasuke making them both crash to the floor. Sasuke chuckled and Sakura smiled at him peacefully.

"it was a miracle" Sakura whispered

"we have people looking after us" Sasuke said in her ear as he rubbed the engagement ring on her finger

Sakura looked out the window catching a faded glimpse in the wind before it vanished.

'you guys are the best' Sakura thought

Not only did Sakura feel the ghostly presence, but so did Sasuke and he smiled.

'arigatou Itachi, Okaa-san, Otou-san' he thought as he glanced out the window in the corner of his eye

Outside the hospital a small distance away the wind whipped around leaves and for a split second two families stood side by side, smiling at the remainder of thier family. They watched the raven haired boy help the pink haired girl up.

His mouth moved and everyone looked shocked as he got on his knees saying four words. The pink haired girl cried tears of joy and pulled him up into a loving embrace saying one word as eveyone clapped excited for the couple.

_yes._

* * *

**So i added a bit to th end. Is it bad? I tried to warm up the ending for you all. Please review and no flames, but just tell me if i should change it a bit, k k?**

**Oh and the poll results are in! So no more voting!**

**Little Miss Seductress - 21**

**Unexpected Betrayl - 11**

**My Little Secret - 10**

**Suicidal - 7**

**Opposites Attract - 4**

**One or the Other - 4**

**And the winners are Little Miss Seductress and Unexpected Betrayl! I'll get started on L.M.S (Little Miss Seductress) first and then U.B. (Unexpected Betrayl) when i'm done with my other fic, k k? **

**Anywayz, Whoo hoo! I finished! And for those of you who want me to get started on L.M.S you'll have to wait a bit. I'm gonna take a short break, sry!**

**Latahz!**


End file.
